Carolina Boarding High
by Dauntless selected
Summary: America Singer gets accepted into Carolina Boarding High. Its founder? Clarkson Schreave. He is also the president of Illèa. Maxon meets America. But what happens when Aspen ends up at the school to but as a guard? Will America lose her scholarship? (Not good at summarys) -Set in modern time-
1. Chapter 1

**YAY WELCOME TO CAROLINA Boarding HIGH! ( aspen and america and maxon are all the same age so 15) rated t ( swearing a bit soo sorry)**

**Maxon's pov**

* Beep Beep* _Shit_ I think to myself. It's the first day of highschool and its my first year at Carolina boarding school high, and my father is the principal there, and he also works for the government, and he asked me to show a girl named America around ( I bet she will try to flirt with me like everyone else). ugh and now am probably late! I quickly get out of bed and run to the bathroom in my room and take a quick shower and fix myself up and run out and change... hmm I put on a black shirt ( that shows my muscles , gotta dress to impress right?) and I put on a brown leather jacket and black jeans and I run out my door and run down the stairs to the kitchen " Hey Mary, Anne and-" ( AN/ I forgot the other maids name srry) "Hello Maxon" they say in unison " here's your pancakes" yay! " Great! thanks lady's " I say " No prob Maxon" says Anne.

After I finished my AWESOME pancakes I run out and went on my Harley blood-red motorcycle ( super expensive by the way)and put my black helmet on ( my maids will bring my luggage to my room at school) and I went off to Carolina Boarding High and I run inside and to my father's office before any girls see me and try to flirt with me ( trust me it happens every time I visit).

I walk in as confident as I can and I see my father sitting at his desk giving papers to a girl who I assume is America she has her backed turned must she is wearing a simple blue dress that stop right above her knees and she has red hair. "Hello Mr. Shreave and good morning America" I say to my father and to America so they can notice my presence " Ah good morning Maxon this is America" America turns around and I look at her "America this is Maxon he will show you around campus today" says my father who is wearing a light brown suit and light brown tie "Hello Maxon" and she extends her hand for me to shake and so I do " Hello. Shall we get started?" I say and look at my father uh i mean Mr. Shreave for approval and that's when I notice am still holding her hand and she notices to and we quickly pull away " Yes now run along. Remember classes start in two days so Wednesday since today is monday and we want everyone moved in and comfortable. Good day America" says my father " Thank you very much Mr. Shreave. Good day to you to." She says with a quick nod of her head. Maybe she isn't so bad after all!

**Yay so here is the first chapter! They wont all be this short trust me i know u guys hate that lol so my lovelys they will be loooong lol so how was it? Bad,horrid? Good, amazing? Tell me! And tell me wat u want to happen in the next chapter ;) wink wink lol **


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG u guys are amazing and I got 164 reads o.o holy snap! oh and no one told me the third maids name! :o but I remembered LUCY lol I love all your helpful reviews:**

**Queen Zeena: glad u like it so far :D**

**kassoug4: thanks happy u liked it :P**

**Guest mih: thx and ik it was short but I just really wanted it to be out by the end of the day but am trying to make them longer ;) and like the book ( kinda)**

**sarahy: yay u liked it too :) thxx**

**Guest: lol yaya maxerica! and yea I am trying to upload fast its just cuz of school and all .-. sowwie. and yea am going for twice a week. And I will not ever forget the story ;) lol**

**Guest: awe good story for now o.o lol no worries am trying to make chapters as quick as I can**

**OK now on to the story? ( so I decided to start over but from America's pov and continue from there) see u guys at the bottom ;)**

**America's pov**

I wake to the sound of the radio on my pretty tiny alarm its 6:50 am, am still early but I still get up anyways. I walk out of my room to the only bathroom in the house which is down a narrow hallway with an old carpet on the floor. I walk into the bathroom and look at myself in the small oval-shaped mirror, ugh my hair is messy. I decide to take a shower since I have lots of time left.

I take my quick shower (mostly because the hot water was running out quick) and I wrap my towel around myself. I blow dry my hair for like 5 minutes and let it dry by itself. I take another look in the mirror my dull blue eyes need some eyeliner and mascara. I take another 5 minutes finding my eyeliner and mascara and putting it on. To be honest the only reason it took me a while to find it is because I only use it on special occasions so when I sing at parties and stuff like that. Yea I know you'd think a singer would have all the money in the world but am not like Beyoncé am just me America Singer a middle class girl who is a pretty good singer and sings at parties to make her own money to help support her family, am nothing special. I go back to my room and I see the door open to my parents room and no one is there so that means they are making breakfast. Wow my last breakfast in my home, well for like the next few months. Oh yea I forgot to mention I applied for the music scholarship at Carolina Boarding High ( sounds to fancy for my liking but my mother forced me to. Ugh!) and I got accepted after they went to one of my school concerts and I was singing, I was embarrassed because they stood up and clapped! For me! I was happy but that meant leaving home, and Aspen, but he broke up with me when I told him that I was leaving home and going to that boarding school. I really am heartbroken, I truly am I don't think I can love another guy as much as I loved Aspen. we would meet up in the tree house in the backyard of my house. Oh how I will miss those beautiful nights with just me and him up there! But I promised not to cry over some guy... even though it hurts so much! nope no tears America! I look at my bed and there lays my dress that I would be wearing today to see Mr. Shreave , who is the principal of Carolina Boarding High, he told me that his son will be showing me around. His name is Maxon... I bet he is just some stuck up, spoiled, snotty, brat and most likely a player I've seen him before from the website of the school they show Mr. Clarkson's family, Maxon is his only son and his wife is beyond beautiful! The best part is that she is the music teacher! I've only heard great things about her! I pick up my dress its a simple blue day dress that goes right above my knees. Am ready. I take one last look at my room, which is practically bare, all I see is my twin sized bed, empty closet ( everything is in my luggage), a desk that my father made for me a while back, double windows, and a flat plain carpet.

I take my luggage and walk out of my room and close the door. I walk with my luggage wheeling behind me. I walk into the living room and walk up to the door and place my luggage there and walk into the kitchen where I see my mother, my dear father, my sweet little sister May who is 7, and my adorable 4-year-old brother Gerad. I will miss them so much! "America!" Says May running up to me with her arms wide open and I pick her up " Good morning May" I say back laughing " America am so happy for you! Your going to see Maxon! " says May I forgot she was looking at the website with me and she practically feel in love with the snobby daddy's boy " Oh yea he is going to be giving me the tour of the campus, isn't he?" I ask almost forgetting " OMG America how could you forget!" she says practically scolding me! " Jeez kiddo I just forgot haha no biggy" I say laughing at her and I put her down and I spot Gerad " hey lil boy don't I get a goodbye hug?" I ask and he rushes up to me and I pick him up. He whispers in my ear " I love you sissy" I hug him tighter " I love you to Gerad but you'll see me soon I promise" and I set him back down and turn to my parents who finished setting the table " Oh daddy! I will miss you so much!" I choke on my word by my tears but I force them back in so I don't ruin my makeup " Dont worry sweetheart you'll be fine. Am proud of you. " he says while caressing my hair I kiss his cheek " Thank you daddy." And I turn to my mother who isn't really showing any emotions! " Goodbye mother, I would stay for breakfast but I better get going before my ride gets here" I give my mother a hug and step away when I see through the window a black car and a driver coming out of the car and to our door. " I guess that's my ride guys" I say. " Goodbye dear" says my mother and so I walk out of the kitchen and go to the door when there is a knock at the door and I open it and there us the driver who looks like he is in his mid thirty's " Ms. America Singer?" he asks " Yes that us me" he smiles at me" ah well if you don't mind I will take you luggage for you." he takes my small luggage " um is that all?" he asks me, he probably thinks I have more " No,that is all but thank you very much I will follow you out now." I say and I turn back to my family" Bye guys" I say trying not to spill the tears that are threating to come out. " Goodbye America" they all say and I walk out the door.

The chauffeur opens my door and I get in and he closes the sleek black door. once am properly seated on the black leather cushions the man gets in and I put my seatbelt on. " How are you feeling Lady America?" Lady!? whoa um am not royalty! " I am fine...?" I say showing him to tell me his name " Ah yes my apologize Lady America my name is Joseph " he says smiling and he starts the car " Well pleased to meet you Joseph" I say " Ah the pleasure is all mine Lady America" he says giggling with me " Lady America? Really?" I ask " Yes. Mr. Shreave has made all his workers call the ladies attending CBH Lady and whatever their name is" he says and starts to laugh " It is quiet silly to be honest Lady -" I cut him off " Call me America please. And yes it is very silly" And I giggle " So is it true that Mr. Shreave also works for the government of Illea?" I ask curiously " Yes it is. And can I tell you something... America?" he asks " Of course" I say " You'll love CBH." he says " huh?" I say " you seem a bit... nervous about all this but don't worry America it'll all be fine" I think he is right I felt better " Thank you Joseph. And your right I shouldn't be so nervous" I laugh again " yes, you shouldn't " and he laughs with me again. And the rest of the ride is peaceful.

We get to CBH and Joseph was right its beautiful and humongous ( A/N ill describe it later in the next chapter) " Don't worry about you bags America you maids will place everything. ( A/N uh you know how I said that Maxon's maids were Lucy, Mary, and Anne they will be America's maids instead so uh Maxon's maids are Sarah, Samantha, and Britney sorry) Maids!? " Uh maids? what do you mean Joseph?" I ask " He means your personal maid Lady America" a voice behind me says and I freeze up and turn around but only to face my principal Mr. Shreave " Hello Mr. Shreave. I did not know that we were getting our own personal maids?" I say more like a question and I see Joseph behind him a bit and he mouths " Curtsy" and he shows me and I quickly follow... why is this so palace like?! We are not royalty... well at least am not! " Yes Lady America you and your roommate will have three maids" he says his voice is so thunderous " each?" I ask letting my curiosity show " No. Just three" he says " Shall we go to my office?" he asks and I nod my head. " Oh and not to worry about your bags the maids will get them" he says normally. What the fuck! Maids? this place is like a flipping palace and he acts so normal about it! I feel like this, all this is some weird other dimension! Its cray! But I put on a "normal" face on and follow him into the school or what I will call the palace. (A/N once again ill describe everything later ;) to tired) we walk into the office after a couple of turns we make it into his huge office with paintings around the wall and a red wood desk that is probably 3x bigger then mine! He takes a seat at his desk in a big leather black seat. " Ok America my son should be here soon to show you around campus but here is your schedule" he says and I take it from his hand and I look at it:

1st period : Science

2nd period: Math

3rd period: History

4th period: Free period

Lunch

5th period: Music

6th period: Spanish

7th period: Art

8th period: Free period

Wow two free periods so I can explore this beautiful place! " Thank you Mr. Shreave" I say. And thats when I hear the door open and that only means... Maxon. UGH this is what I dread the most a spoiled brat! And he walks in and I turn around " America this is Maxon he will be showing you around campus today." Says Mr. Shreave. "Hello Maxon" I say as politely as I can and I extend my hand out and he shakes it. I bet he will hand sanitize it later. " Hello. Shall we get started?" He says and he looks at his father uh i mean Mr. Shreave for approval and that's when I notice am still holding his hand and he notices to and we quickly pull away " Yes now run along. Remember classes start in two days so Wednesday since today is monday and we want everyone moved in and comfortable. Good day America" says his father " Thank you very much Mr. Shreave. Good day to you to." She says with a quick nod of her head. I wont last a second with him! Kill me now please!

**Ok my fingers hurt... Lol no they dont this was fun! Haha how was it? Horrible? Amazing? Eh? Ok so comment what you want to happen in the next chapter and REMEMBER guys there are no bad ideas ;) oh and i wont be writing during the weekend espacially saturday shopping spree with just me and my sis :D OH and wanna do a question and answer thing? I think ill be fun so ask your questions and ill answer one or two each update ;) byee **


	3. Chapter 3

**IMPORTANT!i!i! Ok so i need help with chapter three so help me make up characters!**

**Mean Girls:**

**- celest ( obviously)**

**- Name ( pls put hair colour, eye colour, and some other stuff about that person)**

**- Name ( same thing please)**

**America's Friends**

**- Marlee ( again obviously;))**

**- Kriss**

**- Name ( same thing)**

**Maxons Friends**

**- name ( samething and like fav sports and all that oh and how their family is rich so wat their parents do)**

**- Name ( same thing as the other)**

**- Name ( same thing!)**

**ok thx guys oh and marshmallows are tasty. Lol so pls review and chapter three should be up soon!**


	4. The Gardens

**Lol you guys probably hate me for not updating in a while sorry its just I've been busy with homework .-. And i was busy choosing the people on saturday. I did receive a couple more reviews on people for the story and I would seriously like to thank u so I am gonna put the people and i chose at least one from every review ;) :**

**Mean girls**  
**- Angie ,blond hair, blue eyes, really dumb,very annoying laugh, rich cuz her parents own a huge number of night clubs, cheerleader**  
**- Izzy, Dark brown eyes, black hair, pretty, likes to play volleyball, not much for makeup cuz shes naturally pretty, and wears short shorts and crop tops**

**America's Friends**  
**- Tate, brunette, green eyes, pretty tall, lil boy cray cray, was best friends with celeste in kindergarten until the fourth grade cuz that's when celeste started modeling and she thought she was then better than everyone and left Tate behind, cheerful, nice**

**Maxon's Friends**  
**- Zeke ( divergent lol) football player, brown hair, green eyes, dad owns ten country clubs all over the world, mom and dad are divorced, dumb, seductive, **  
**- Cyren, black hair blue eyes, tennis player , nice, parents own the new channel.**  
**- Carter, blue eyes, brown hair, muscular, soccer, football, and baseball, and basketball player, very nice yet cocky, friendly, likes Marlee**

**- Zachary: Bleach blond hair, blue eyes, tall, sporty, secretly a geek XD, dads the mayor of carolina, rich, outgoing, nice, only child.**

**wow long AN lol so here's the story luv u guys! ( America's POV)**

* * *

I follow Maxon outside his father's office. I look at him. I see the face you would always see in interviews on tv when he went on them with his father and mother. It looks soft but on tv he would be stiff and regal looking, it angers me because the government workers never help the people who work their fucking asses off 24/7! Like me, like my mother, like my father... And like Aspen... He would work 24/7 ever since his father died and his mother had to work day and night. He worked hard so his two sisters wouldn't have to work so much. I despise Maxon and his father and this stupid school! His father was the president of Illea for crying out loud! All of Illea know that Maxon would want to be president of Illea some day to, he should start by taking interest in his country first then.

" So would you like me to show you your classes first?" He asks but I am already in need for freedom. " Do you have a garden here?" I ask very calmly " Uh yes but you would need either my permission or my fathers to get in there or the guards wont let you in" he says matter-of-factly " Oh so um where is it?" I ask " you go through this hall and after three rights you'll see signs" he says. I stop walking and give him my papers that Mr. Shreave gave me. " Huh?" He says and I start to run " Dont worry Your Highness i'll tell them you gave me permission!" I yell at him as i race toward the third right " Lady America wait!" He yells back as he races towards me and I turn right and see the signs pointing towards the garden. I get to the huge doors that keep me from my little piece of freedom and I walk up to the guards " Maxon said I am allowed to come here" I say panting a bit from the run. " Then what is the password? Um Lady America?" He says as he looks at the name tag that I was given. " Password!? I don't give a shit about a stupid password! Just let me go!" I yell at the guard " Sorry but if you aren't coming without Maxon of his Father or Mother then if you had their permission they would give you a password to let you in" says the guard beside him " Just let me in!" I yell and lunge myself at the guard and try to get to the door. And the guard holds me and tries to put me down "Let her go!" Says someone behind us but it can only be Maxon! I let the guard put me down " Just let her go outside men." says Maxon but I don't look back " Am sorry sir but-" he is cut off by Maxon "Dont worry my apologies I forgot to tell her the password but am here with her now" he says and they open the doors to my freedom and I run outside and I feel the tears starting to spill. I see a stone bench so I sit on the grass and turn my body so my arms are making a bed for my head and so I stuff my head in them and start to cry and cry.

* * *

Maxon's POV

I follow the redhead outside but I stand infront of the door and watch the girl who I must call Lady America. She runs around and she looks like some escaped prisoner who is finally free after 20 years or something. I slowly approach her after she sits on the grass and cries on the stone bench " Lady America are you ok?" I ask. Why am I here when I could be hanging out with my friends. And she stops crying and looks at me " Like you care daddy's boy" she says and I feel hurt. Wait why should I care about what some girl says to me? If it came from somebody else I would just shrug it off but that coming from her...it makes me feel uncertain or something. Maxon what the fuck is wrong with you!? I mentally slap myself because she waves her hand in front of me. I sit on the bench beside her arms " But I do Dear- " I am cut off " Am not your dear. Do you call everyone here that?" She asks me and I remembered " My apologies America its just we are supposed to talk like this around people but we dont during school... I'm confusing aren't I?" I say and she laughs at me " No your not just the rules I guess. So we get guests? And thats when we have to talk all fancy and shit?" She asks me and I laugh back " Yes we get visits from mayors but we are supposed to stay in our rooms on those days so no worries America. And yes if you see them you must talk some fancy shit" I say back and we both laugh but then I look into her blue eyes " So tell me whats wrong Ames" I ask " Ames?" I laugh "Yeah. Your gonna be my friend from now on and your can hang out with me and my besties" she laughs at me " your besties? You know Maxon your not what you look like on tv." She says to me still not answering my question from before " Yea I get that alot. But thats a story for another day. So Ames you gonna tell me why you were crying?" She looks hesitant but she answers " I just dont like it here... this place took everything from me." " What do you mean Ames?" I ask " I had to leave my family... And when I told my boyfriend he broke up with me and told me I was a selfish bitch and he never wants to see my fucking face ever again!... So I kicked him where no guy should be kicked and I ran home." Wow she is strong " Ouch! Damn girl did he cry cuz he deserves that." She laughs " I heard a yelp but I didnt care" " haha. Want me to show you your room M'lady?" I say in a fancy voice. " Haha yes your Highness." She jokes " Oh and I bet you'll love your roommate" I say with a wink and I take out my hand and she takes it and I help her up and she lets go once shes up and we walk side by side to the girls dorms. " How do you know I will love my roommate?" She asks me " Because Ames my besy friend Carter has a crush on her and she is one of my besties" and she laughs at me again! " God Maxon stop saying besties." " Why?" I ask " Cuz it sound so stupid coming from you" she says " Wow harsh" but I continue " But I like saying now that I know it annoys you so BESTIES" and we laugh until we find the signs for the girls dorms. " Okay Ames your room is A-18 am I right?" " Uh you have my papers remember?" And I quickly put my hands in my pockets and takes out her papers " Oh yea woops! Here is your key and hurry up!" I say in a whisper and she takes it and opens the door and I run inside and shut the door behind America quickly " Woah eager much Maxon?" Says a voice behind us says " MAR MAR!" I say as I turn around and wrap her up in a huge hug " maxon a little too... Tight..let..go" she says in a high pitched voice and I quickly let her go and set her back on the floor " Woops sorry Mar Mar" " Its ok Max. OMG YOUR MY NEW ROOMMATE!? " she yells at America.

**What do you think is gonna happen next XD lol super sorry for not updating in a while I did change some things about the characters so sorry if u didnt like that. And so how was it? Great? Bad? Review! And I will update soon :) byee**

**- M**


	5. The Real Maxon

**Okay ready for another update? Yea you are XD lol so i know, i know you guys think that both Maxon and America changed quickly sorry about that but I will give you an explanation... I think lol**

Ames? I mentally slap myself for confiding in this boy- I mean man... guy? Ugh fine this Maxon! He changed within seconds! One second he was acting all stiff and talking some fancy shit. Then the next he is calm, relaxed, and to be honest funny. He changed in an instant... did he change because he trusted me or he had pity for me? My mind wanders off until am snapped back from this girl who I assume is Marlee when I see her pin with her name on it " OMG ARE YOU MY ROOMMATE!?" She practically yells at me

" Um yea I think." I say.

" lemme check your papers" she says and I look at Maxon

" He has my papers" I say to Marlee.

" Pass 'em Max!" Marlee enthusiastically asks.

" Geez calm yourself Mar Mar! Here" and Maxon gives my papers to Marlee, who snatches it out of his hands and I cant help but laugh when Maxon yells "OWWWW MAR MAR!"

Marlee looks up from my papers " What the fuck is wrong now Max?! Awwe poor baby got a lil paper cut?"

" Uh yea and it hurt Mar Mar " says Maxon and he sticks his toung out at Marlee.

" Oh Max. Ask America to kiss it better! " Says Marlee with a smirk and I laugh as Maxon sticks out his thumb towards me.

" Ha, In your dreams" I say with another laugh

" Awee Ames dont be that way. Kiss it better! Pweaseeeee" Maxon says in a childish voice. Is this the man I would see on tv? No but he would crack a few jokes here and there but I wouldnt imagine him being this fun.

Marlee looks at me " Ames? Haha so I guess she is officially part of our group now! Yay! Oh and Ames me and you are going to be great roommates! And we have all the same classes in the afternoon! " she says to me

" Haha I hope so. And great!" I say with a giggle

" so none of you girls are gonna kiss meh booboo?" Maxon asks and me and Marlee laugh " No!" We both say in unison

" Omg i just remembered that I was gonna help Kriss unpack! You know how she always has a ton of stuff. Ames if you want you can come with me." She says

" Um no thank you I might unpack to" I say

" Uh dont you girls remember thats the reason why we have maids at this school?!" Says Maxon and I roll my eyes at him

" Yea but even with 15 maids we wouldnt be able to unpack at least half of Kriss' things! So I better go! See you two later for lunch?" Marlee asks us

" yup" me and Maxon say. And Marlee leaves.

" Um why were you so eager to get into the dorm?" I ask

" Oh um I... I was scared"

I laugh " At what?"

He looks at me and I look into his nice big brown eyes " The girls here all hit on me... I know what your thinking, but its only your first year here Maxon, " he says in a girly voice and I nod my head and he continues " Well there had been times last year when I would have to come here for different reasons and all the girls here kept trying to flirt with me and I didnt even know them, so long story short the girls here creep me out " he finishes and I do my best not to laugh

" oh, I guess thats a good reason" I manage to say

" Yup. So what do your parents do?" He asks me

" Um my father is a artist and my mother is a singer and so am I" I say

" Cool, are they like famous?" He asks me and I look away from him

" Uh no why?" I ask

" Oh just wondering. Everyone here will most likely ask you that." He says but am confused.

" Why?" I ask

" Because at this school you have to have pretty rich parents just to get in" I roll my eyes at this

" Who cares about being rich or not Maxon! Doesnt it just matter about personality?!" I yell at him, again losing my temper

" America calm down, I agree with you and thats why I trusted you enough to show you the other side of me that you wouldnt see on tv" he says to me. It was like he could read my mind!

" Sorry about that. And thank you for trusting me Maxon." I say looking back up at him

" No prob Ames" he says with a smile " Can I tell you a secret Ames?" And I nod my head

" Of course Maxon"

" first of all you can call me Max and Marlee Mar Mar and when you meet Kriss call her krissy and they boys well you can call them whatever you want! And second of all, wait you have to swear you wont tell anyone!? Okay?"

" Yes Max I swear I wont tell anyone"

" ok. So not everyone knows this but besides photography... I like singing" he admits

Am shocked because everyone knew he liked photography but singing!? " are... Are you serious? " I ask him

" Yes Ames I am and at times I write my own songs." Wow! That is not what I expected

" Thats cool. And dont worry I wont tell anyone." I assure him and he wraps me in a tight hug and I can feel the muscles through his leather jacket and I hug back.

" Want me to show you around?" He asks me as he lets me go

" Yea, and I can assure you that this time I wont run off" I say

He laughs " Fine with me Ames. " he grabs my schedual "wow we have all the same subject together!"

" awe that mean that am gonna have to see your face almost 24/7! "

" Well arent you lucky! "

" Imparently not." And we laugh as we head out the door and run out and toward the classes which are in another building beside the dorms.

As we are on our way to my first class, which is science, " Max why did you change so quickly in the gardens?" I ask, I know he said before that he trusted me but I needed to know more!

" Because when you called me daddys boy I noticed that you werent like other girl" I laugh

" You thought that I would instantly fall for you!? Oh my god your to funny" I laugh and I stop when he looks at me " Uh I mean...go on"

" Am going to be honest with you Ames... I actually did think that. I guess it was because I thought all girls were like that... well thats how I thought every girl that comes to this school is."

" So I guess we both underestimated each other today Max" I say

" Yup, you thought I was a daddys boy who was stuck up and I thought you were a crazy fan" he says and I cant help but laugh

" Fan? Thats what you thought of me wow."

" Could you blame me? Everytime I go out or come here some girl pins me to a locker or wall and tries to swallow this!" He gestures to his face with a laugh and I laugh to

" Yea I guess I understand now" I say. And we continue to walk through the beatifully decorated halls that were painted in a creamy white colour and within every turn am awestruck, all the decor and fruniture is beautiful!

We go outside and walk towards the other building that has all the classes. It isnt as decorated as the dorm building but its still pretty. I notice there isnt really anyone here so Maxon is relaxed. He shows me my locker and its on the first level and its the same number and letter as my dorm A-18 and Maxon's is three lockers away from me. A-21. I look at my locker, we were allowed to pick out a colour for our lockers, which I thought was cool, and I picked out a light/darkish blue ( A\N the colour blue of the dress on The Selection cover) " Wow cool colour." Says Maxon snapping me out of my thoughts

" Thanks. Whats your colour?"

" Green. But not an ugly green, a nice light soft green."

" Why green? "

" Its my fav colour... next to red. Which imparantly is the colour of you hair" he says as he pokes my hair and I let out a laugh.

" wanna go to your classes? Then we could go get lunch with Mar Mar and Kriss and I'll text my boys"

" Sounds like a plan! But am kinda tired" I pout

" Really?... I have an idea!"

" Do tell!"

" Wow look whose talking some fancy shit"

" Shut up and say you damn idea boy!"

" Hop onto my back and I'll carry you up the stairs"

" Um... Are you sure Max?"

" Positive! And I'll be fun I promise I wont let you fall!"

" Alright your highness! Turn around!" I say and he does so and I jump onto his back

" You ready Ames? "

" Ready as I'll ever be Max!" And he hold my legs and I put my arms around his neck and he runs up the stairs. We quickly get to the second floor laughing. And I notice the second floor is the same as the first floor, cream coloured walls and different coloured lockers and some windows and benches here and there and wooden doors that led to big classrooms.

" Here we are Ames! Room 19 Science. Oh and do you know how light you are?" I laugh

" Thanks I think. And do we go in or not? "

" No. Just showing you where it is"

" ok so we go to our second class?"

" Yuppers Ames!" And we spend the rest of the morning going to our classes while am on his back and I notice there isnt anyone in the school.

Later around 11:50 am off Maxon's back and we walk back to the dorms. And Maxon gets a text...

**whose it from? XD I love making you guys suffer dont I ? Dont worry next chapter coming soon! OMG did any of you see the final Divergent trailer!? I was screaming when I finished watching it! It was amazing! Guys wanna do a question game? You guys can ask me a question and I'll pick one or two every update and I'll answer them! Ok byeee! Ask what you want to know!**

**- M**


	6. Showing Around

**Hey guys! I didn't receive any questions yet lol. So am going to ask you guys a question! At the bottom. See you there! :D ok have fun reading guys. **Maxon POV

I get a text and it's from my best friend Zeke. Zeke has always been like a brother to me, along with Carter and Brevin.

Z: _Mar Mar just texted me and the guys saying she is almost done helping Krissy and Tate is with them. And She said we have a new member... Ames? * wink wink* you better not be cheating on me baby :p_

I laugh at this. Zeke is always like this. And I text him back

M: _Text me when you guys are ready for lunch. And yes we do have a new member bby but she doesn't compare to you lol. And yes her nickname is now Ames. And we are only friends honey ;)_

After that I put my phone in my pocket and I notice that me and Ames don't know much about each other yet but she looks at me.

" Who was it?"

" Nosey much Ames?"

She laughs " Am curious, not nosey"

" whats the difference?"

" whatever. "

" haha it was my friend Zeke. He said -" am cut off by the vibrate of my phone and I take it out " sorry its Zeke again"

"Dont worry"

And I read it  
Z: I texted Mar Mar she said we will all meet up in twenty minutes in the lunch room. And is she hot?

I roll my eyes at his message. Classic Zeke.

M: Twenty minutes?! Ugh fine. And you'll see her soon. Gawed Zeke you never change do you! :D

I put my phone back in my pocket. And look at Ames. " Zeke said that Mar Mar said we have twenty minutes to be at the lunch room. So I suggest we hurry if we wanna be there on time."

" Sure. Um where is the lunch room?"

" It's in the dorm building. Wanna get on my back? It'll be a grand entrance" I say as I make jazz hands and she laughs.

" Turn around your highness. How can I say no to a grand entrance?" She says and I turn around and crouch down so she can jump on my back. She is so light that it doesn't hurt. She jumps on my back and we make our way to the dorms.

"So Ames tell me about your family. Like siblings?"

" I have an older brother, his name is name is Kota but I fucking hate him"

" Why? Wait Kota Singer?!"

" Yes. After he got famous he left and didn't even share the money!" Then she whispers " He knew we didn't have money"

" How did you get here then? If you don't have money ? Oh wait scholarship right? " I ask

" Yea scholarship of music" and she continues "Anyways I have an older sister Kenna she is married and is pregnant, then there's me -" I cut her off

" America singer" I say dramatically and she laughs. Honestly, she makes me feel so comfortable but on edge at the same time because there is no telling on what she could do next.

" haha yes and then -" I cut her off again

"Wait there is more!?"

"Yes! Now shut the fuck up and let me finish! Jeez Max"

"Haha sorry go on"

" Anyways! Then there is my little 7-year-old sister May and last but not least my little brother Gerad. Ok now you can talk"

" wow that's 5. Lucky. "

" Oh yea am sorry I forgot you didn't have any siblings."

" No its ok. "

" Ahh!" I hear America scream and she falls off. What the fuck is wrong with you Maxon?! I quickly turn around to help her up and someone steps in front of me. Celeste. " Hey Maxon fan-" I push past her and pick America up " You ok Lady America?" I ask putting on my regal voice on since Celeste is here and I look at her so she can catch on and she nods her head.

" well I landed on the grass...am fine. Thanks."

"My apologizes Lady America. It was my fault I wasnt holding you properly and you fell"

" No Maxon it's not your fault. It was this bitch's fault for grabbing me by the hair and pushing me off" and she points to Celeste and I know America is right

" Maxy you're not going to let her accuse me right?" Celeste says and I look at her

"Come to think of it actually Lady America has a point. I was holding her and you grabbed her and pulled her off! I suspect you owe Lady America an apology Lady Celeste" I say

" Oh please Maxon like I would owe her anything! " and she walks away with her two friends joining her.

" Sorry Ames you ok?"

" Yea Max am fine. "

" I guess that means you don't want anymore piggybacks right?"

" why should I let her make me stop?"

" Ok true. Hop on Ames!" And she does so and we quickly go to the lunch room. Its big and its open at all times so there isn't many people there. The lunch room is plain, tables with connected bench seats with our school logo on. We are The Jaguars. And we walk in and I see Mar Mar, Krissy, Tay ( her name is really Tate but since it sounds more like Tay so we call her that), Zekey, Cart, and last but not least Bre!

"Hey guys!" I yell at them as we make our way to the center table with America still on my back

" Am guessing this is the lovely Ames?" Says Bre

" Damn baby your already cheating on me?" Says Zeke

" woah!" Says America and I let her down

" don't worry he is just joking" I reassure her. And Zeke walks up to me

" And you fucking deny me baby. I don't know who you are anymore!" He says to me and we all laugh. I decide to introduce America.

"Ok guys this is Ames, Ames this is your roommate Mar Mar as you obviously know" I say

" Hey again Ames!" Says Mar Mar

" Haha hey Mar Mar"

"And that's Krissy, your fashion guru!" I say

" Heeey Ames! And yea get ready for some makeovers!" Kriss says excitedly

"Hey Krissy. And I'll try" she says with a light laugh

" That's Tay. Shes your go to girl when you wanna talk about a problem" I say with a laugh

" Hey Ames. And Max isn't wrong haha!" She says

"Hey Tay and great!" Says Ames with a smile

" That is my baby Zekey " I say with another laugh

"No Max baby am sorry we are over! I think I like someone else" I put my hands to my heart and play along

" Oh no Zekey baby don't do this! Who do you like? I'll beat them up!"

" So you wanna beat up Ames? Sorry man but I think she would kick your ass in a fight!" Says Zeke. Zeke is a player sort of but I know he has a bit of a crush on Tay. I look at America.

" You sure Zeke?"

" Yuppies!"

" You know I don't think Zeke is wrong I could probably give a couple of good punches to you in a fight" says America with a laugh

" Oh it's on!" I yell

" whatever so whose next?"

" oh yea sorry! This is Cart! Who would most likely beat you in a game of tennis!" I say

" Yea you wouldn't stand a chance Ames" he says with a wink. Me and Zeke and Bre know he has a crush on Mar Mar and they would look amazing together.

" Yea I wouldn't. I've never really played it before" says America with a smile

" And last but not least this is Bre! He is fun to have play sports with!" I say

" Hey Ames! And we should play sometime! " says Bre

" Hey and definitely!" Says America and she looks at me " And then there's you, Maxon Schreave!" She says with the same jazz hands as I did before

" Yup!"

" Ok can we actually eat now? Since you guys took forever to get here!" Says Mar Mar

" Yea! Why did you guys take so long?" Tay asks as America sits down at the table beside Zeke and in front of Mar Mar and Tate. I take the seat beside Ames.

" Yea Max! Why did you keep Ames away for so long!? " says Zeke and he puts his arm around his shoulder and Ames pushes him causing him to fall over the bench and we all laugh.

" Jeez Maxon she's a fiesty one." Zekey says

" haha I know. And we were late because of Celeste."

" Oh god what did that son of a bitch do!" Says Bre and I look at Ames who went with Mar Mar and Krissy to get our lunches

" I was giving Ames a piggyback on our way here and Celeste grabbed her by her hair and made her fall off" I say and Zeke looks at Ames

" OMG that lil son of a bitch hurt my America! She is gonna get it!" Zeke yells

" For once I actually...agree with Zeke. She has been hurting every one who goes fucking near you Max! " says Tay. Her and Celeste had a past.

" Yea. Holy shit! Zeke was actually right for once!" I yell and Zeke punches me in the arm

" Okay so what are we going to do as our prank of the month!?" Says Cart enthusiastically

" Yay! I miss pranking with you three bitches!" Bre yells

" Dude its only been two months!" Says Zeke

" Exactly bro! We prank every month at least once or twice!" Says Bre back

" Bre has a point though Zeke it has been two months and I did miss you guys!" I say

" haha we missed you to Max!" Says Cart

" God! You guys are such girls!" Says Tay and we all laugh

" Thanks Tay! " says Zeke laughing. And we see the girls coming with trays full of food. And I notice how hungry I am since all I had for breakfast was pancakes.

" Finally! Am starving" I say and everyone else nods their heads. The girls set down the trays and hand us our plates of food. We eat fries and burgers and soft drinks and some have salads. I finish and I grab some of Ames fries and stuff them in my mouth.

" OMG you pig!" She says

" Would you like them back?" I say after swallowing

" Um no am good!" And she looks at my plate and I smirk

" haha you got nothing to steal!"

" your lucky! For now!" She threatens

" Jeez threatening much?" I say while laughing

" Yup"

" You know Ames you can have my fries." Says Bre

"Thanks Bre! See Max some people are nice!" And she grabs Bre's fries. She seem like a catch with the boys. Um not that I care!?

~~PAGE BREAK~~

Ames POV

So far I actually like everyone! The girls are fun to talk to! And the boys are fun to tease and talk to and have fun with. We all decided that since tomorrow we have free we will hang out in Zekey's room all night. We've decided to watch some movies and stuff. Me and Maxon are just wandering around the dorm building showing me around this new environment.

" Here is the grand library" says Maxon and he opens these two large dark wooden doors and I walk in and I am left awestruck!

"Damn no wonder they call it grand" I state. There are rows and rows and even more rows of book shelves! There are signs that say History Section, Magazines, Fiction Section and more!

" Haha! Yea I know right!" Maxson says.

" Whats you favorite part of the building?" I ask him

" The gardens"

" Why?"

" Because... I seem to concentrate more there and thats like the one place thats only for me"

" Cool. You know how you said you write songs?"

" Yea?"

" Do you write them there?"

" Most of the time, if not there then in my study room."

" You have a study room?!"

" Yuppies!"

" Dont say that please! You sound stupid."

"Rude much?"

" Not being rude. Just speaking my mind. Sometimes the truth hurts daddy's boy"

" Pft Whatever." And we both laugh. Laughing seem to be our language.

" So where next Max?"

" Uh I was thinking we just hang out here"

" Nah to tired to read. Can we get a smoothie? Kinda thirsty" I say. And Maxon raises up an eyebrow and I realize what he is thinking.

" Ewww no! Jeez not in that way. God I cant even say am thirst- ugh nevermind!"

" Yup! Haha you better get used to this Ames. "

" You mean your perverted mind?"

" All of us have a dirty mind Ames. "

" Yea I guess your right"

" You guess?"

" Lets just go!"

**lol back! Like it so far? Ok my question is... Um... Who is you favorite band? I'll say mine on the next update haha. Any ideas for the next chapter?! You can PM me you ideas if you want or in the review section :D byeee!**


	7. The Sleepover

**Maxon' POV**  
"Can we go get a smoothie am kinda thirsty" Ames says. Zeke, Carter,and Brevin are the dirtiest thinkers I know and they practically made me one too, in the 6th grade. So by instinct I raise a brow. And she looks at me and realizes what am thinking.

"Ewww no! Jeez not in that way! God cant even say am thirst- ugh nevermind!" She says yelling and I laugh

"Yup! Haha you better get used to this Ames"

"You mean your perverted mind?"

"All of us have a dirty mind Ames."

"Yea I guess your right"

"You guess?" I state

"Lets Just go!" She says and I laugh at her and I get a text.

"Sorry again. Just give me a second."

"No problem" she says and I unlock my phone and the text is from my father.

_F: It doesnt take all day to show a girl to her room! You have 20 minuets to be at my office! Or else Maxon!_

My Father knows he doesn't have to continue because I know what he means. I hide the expression on my face because I know it's scared. I smile at America. _Hiding my emotions as always. I dissappoint myself. But I cant let it show. Never._

"It was Carter. He needs help setting up my wife's apartment" I joke

"Your wife?! Oh you mean Zekey! Haha ok then I'll go to my dorm and grab a water bottle from the fridge in the kitchen there. See ya later Maxon!" And she walks away. But I dont want her to go. I want her to stay...with me. _WTF Maxon you just met her!_ I grab her wrist and turn her around.

"No. I got time. Dont want you to get lost now do we?"

"Well I GUESS your right. Lets go I dont want you to keep Carter waiting."

"Yea lets go." And I hold my arm out. Because I just noticed that Celeste and maybe everyone at this school will probably think something is going on between us.

"Huh?"

"For the sake of apperances just take it" and I whisper to her "there might start to be rumours about us" and she nods her head and takes my arm. And we walk to her dorm.

**Ames POV**

Maxon said he had to do somethings so he dropped me off at my dorm.

"Your coming tonight to Zekey's right?"

"I'll think about it" I tease

"Your coming! Even if I have to drag you there! It'll be fun," he whines and I cant help but laugh

"Fine, fine I'll go! I was just joking of course am going!"

"Haha very funny Ames" he says sarcastically

"I know right!"

"I better run! See you tonight Ames!" He yells while running down the hall and I just stand there smiling like a idiot. Then the door behind me opens and three hands grab me before I can turn around and react. I end up falling into my room on my but! And I turn my head around a see Krissy, Tay, Mar Mar, and our three maids all laughing at me!

" First of all someone help me get the fuck up!" And Tay and Krissy and Mar Mar help me up

" Second of all what was that for!?" I yell at them while closing the door

"Sorry Ames but you took foreves just to get the fuck into the dorm! " said Mar Mar

"Yea! If it werent for hearing Max's yelling saying bye we would have thought you to were making out there!" Said Krissy

"WOAH BACK THE TRUCK UP! Me and Maxon! Making out!? God did you three fall on your way here or something? Because I can assure you that, that will never and I repeat NEVER happen ok?!" I state

"Whatever you say Ames!" Says Tay and next thing I know the maids and Kriss are grabbing me and taking towards the makeup table and they seat me in front of the mirror.

"What the! What are you doing Kriss! OMG no! No makeup!"

"Pleaseeeeeeeee Ames? I promise not to much! C'mon we have to leave at 5 and its 3"

"We have 2 hours left. And I thought we were leave at night like 7 or 8."

"Yeah but Zekey texted me saying he wants us there at five for the sleepover" Tay say

"Ugh fine but Krissy dont make me look like a barbie doll"

"Fine" says Krissy.

As Krissy and the maids do my makeup I look around the dorm. Its more like a house. We have a simple kitchen. Fridge, microwave, stove, chandalier,and a granite bar/table with a sink built in and tall chairs. Then there's the living room, a long couch, a wall mounted flat screen T.V., and a fire place. On the other side there is a room where I am in now and its where we do our make up, a dresser with piles of makeup things, and a seat. I haven't seen the rooms yet.

"Ok. Am done Ames!" Kriss excitedly says and I look in the mirror, and I mean really look , the details around my eyes. Krissy plucked my eyebrows and they look even more even now. The eyeshadow is brown, it starts at a dark brown to a light brown and it makes my icey blue eyes pop. The maids curled my hair and put in pins with fake diamonds, or at least I hope they are fake. Krissy put a light pink lipstick on my pink pale lips. I look pretty but still me and i love it more now.

"Awee Krissy thanks you! Oh and you too Anne, Lucy, and Mary" I say as I read their name pins and the maids curtsy and Krissy hugs me

"Anything to help you impress Max! Haha" laughs Kriss as she lets me go

"Oh god! Me and him are never going to happen Kriss! But still thanks"

"Whatever Ames! Me and Tay better go we have to get ready"

"Ok see you later Krissy" and she gives me a quick hug and grabs her purse and we leave the "makeup room" and we see Tay and Mar Mar watching T.V

"How do you guys like my work?!" Yells Kriss. They both look away from the T.V and run towards me and look at me.

"OMG you look amazing AMES!" They yell and I force myself to look in the mirror beside me. Whats so pretty? I look the same...ok maybe I do look pretty. I look back at them.

"Thanks guys. It looks pretty"

"IT? You mean you! You look pretty! Lets go get ready!" Says Mar Mar. Tay and Kriss leave and me and Mar Mar get ready.

* * *

**Maxon's POV**

I leave America and the second I turn to another hall to go to my father's office. After a couple of turns and stairs I get there. I knock on the door, non hesitantly.

"Come in!" My father yells and the gaurds by his door opens it for me. And I walk in.

" Hello father." I say with a bow

"Hello Maxon. What took you so long! You took 30 minuets just to get here!"

" Am sorry father I was having lunch and got lost getting here." I say trying to convince him.

"You are off the hook this time Maxon. But I have important news."

" Whats wrong father?" This obviously can't be good. The last time he was this sad and serious was when my sister passed away at birth.

" New Asia is going to war with us..."

_Fuck! _I think. War!? We wont be safe here. There would be attacks constantly!

"Maxon! Stop staring at me like an idiot! And say something!"

"Am sorry father. I was just thinking about all this. What will we do? Does mother know?"

"No she should be coming soon. She was setting up her class. And this school will be safe! I had already planned this for years when I opened up this school. This school is full of safe rooms. We would have no need for those unless rebels come, which I highly doubt. "

"How come I was never told about these safe rooms?" Am suddenly scared. Why would rebels come?

"Because I didnt think you'd need to know until we needed them. Maxon I want you to prepare a speech for Friday for the school and the public."

"Of course father. But dont you think that the students parents would take them out of here the second they hear?"

"No. No because you will not talk about the rebels, to no one! Unless there are attacks here but they wouldn't want to. And the war will not be in Illèa but in New Asia itself. So they have nothing to worry about. And we will be getting even more guards"

"Oh. I will start my speech tomorrow. I will go unpack and do some of the paper work for you that you gave me the other day. Since I am going to be president one day I guess I should start helping." I say hoping I can leave and "accidently" bump into Ames. For some reason I want to see her but I cant she must be getting ready for the sleepover. I guess I'll have to wait till 5.

"You are right. You may now go" my father says as he grabs his pen and starts to do his work

"Thank you" and I bow and leave the room. And I go get ready.

AMES POV

I put on a nice light blue simple t-shirt with a white undershirt and a navy sweatshirt on. Marlee told me that i should wear layers just incase because the penalty in truth or dare is that you take a shot or you take off a piece of clothing! This is starting to get weird. I've never drank before and am kinda ready. I mean am a teenager. I've been homeschooled all my life! I can finally live! Am free! Me and Mar Mar walk into Zekey's apartment and I see Carter,Maxon,Zekey, and Brevin there.

"Whats up Ames" says Brevin with a wink.

"Not much. Whats up with you guys?" I ask

"Just setting up your beds. We love you girls to much!" Says Carter and we laugh. And Maxon sees me and he comes to me.

"So working hard your Highness?" I tease

"What do you think? We dont want our girls to sleep on the floor now do we?" He says with a laugh and I laugh to.

"So what are we going to do?" Asks Tay to Zeke

"We are going to watch a movie. Hows that? Then we'll get onto the fun stuff!" He yells

"Yay! Which movie!?"

"Paranormal Activity 3!" Says Zeke. I am not really a fan of scary movies so I might just catch up on sleep while they watch it.

"OMG I've been dying to watch that!" Yells Kriss

"Haha I know right!" Says Tay and Zeke walk into the center of the living room. Which is the same as our room.

"SIT DOWN GUYS! Am gonna put the movie in!" He yells. Jeez whats with all the yelling!? We walk toward the L shaped couch and I sit down and Zeke puts in the movie and he sits down. I notice that we all fit on the front of the couch (AN so the _ part of it lol) Mar Mar sits at the edge of the couch with Carter beside her and his arm lazily on top of the couch. He looks comfortable with his arm around Marlee. Then there is Krissy with Brevin beside her. He also has his arm along the couch over Kriss. Then there is Tay with Zeke beside her also having his arm along the couch. And then, oh then there is me and Maxon! We have more space since there is the other side of the couch. Maxon has his arm around the couch. I notice he is still wearing the same thing. His brown leather jacket shows his muscles. I look away before he catches me looking. After a few minuets of the movie there is a scary part and I instantly put head into Maxon's chest and he instantly hugs me closer to him. I suddenly feel safe. Then I hear Zeke scream like a little girl and he throws his popcorn. I see Krissy hiding in Brevin. Zeke suddenly has his head into Tay's chest and she looks shocked. We all laugh and she blushes.

"I guess me and Ames will make a new batch of popcorn. Thanks you very much Zekey for wasting the other batch" Maxon says as he gets up and he smacks Zekey on the back of the head

"WTF MAX! But were you not just paying attention to that scary and creepy pose that chick was in!? Zekey yells in protest.

"Leave him alone Max. We were all scared at that part"

"See! I like this girl!" Says Zeke and I smack his head

"Can i continue!? "

"What the FUCK PEOPLE! Is it smack Zeke in the fucking head today? Because I didnt get the message! JEEZ! Go on Ames"

"Like I was saying it was scary but at least none of us screamed like a little girl" I say and Zeke gives me a scowl and I hug him hoping it'll make him feel better and when I release he doesn't

"LET GOOOOO! Zekee!" I yell and start to laugh

"Nope not yet am not ready to" and suddenly Maxon rips us apart. He looks a bit...different. Anger? Confusion? He doesn't seem to let his emotions show. It drives me crazy!

"Wanna help with the popcorn Ames?" He asks and Zeke pouts

"Dude you just ruined our hug!" Zeke whines and I laugh

"Just hug Tay Zeke and shut the fuck up we are trying to watch the movie!" Yells Marlee and Kriss shouts a "YES!" And I get up to help Maxon with the popcorn. We walk into the kitchen. Its different from mine it has walls. I find some popcorn packets and and Maxon finds some bowls. I open the packets and place it in the microwave. And I turn towards Maxon and he suddenly he kisses me! I debate on whether or not to kiss . I pull away and slap him across the face and I feel the tears falling. I run out the kitchen and towards the door "AMES?" Someone yells but I slam the door behind me. I follow the signs to my dorm. After a couple of turns I find my dorm and run and open it with my key and I slam the door and run to my room. I see hear my front door open and I think its probably Marlee. But I was wrong.

MAXONS POV

America hugs Zeke...for to long and she asks him to let go but he wont. I suddenly get angry and rip them apart. I see Kriss looking at me worried but I look away.

"Wanna help with the popcorn Ames?" I ask her. I see Zeke pouting

"Dude you just ruined our hug!" Zeke whine but I ignore him and America laughs.

"Just hug Tay Zeke and shut the fuck up we are trying to watch the movie! Yells Marlee with Kriss yelling "Yes!" America gets up and I lead her to the kitchen. I find the bowls. I've only hugged America once. During the movie. It felt so right. Like it was only us two. I didn't want to let her go. I set the bowls down and once America closes the microwave I suddenly kiss her. I dont know what got into me! Then she pulls back and slaps me across the face. Hard. I see the tears threatning to spill on her face and she runs away. WHAT DID I DO! I run to Mar Mar.

"Why did she leave?"

"Just give me the keys to your dorm!" I yell at her

"Maxon calm down! Here" she give me the keys and I run out going to her room. I hear her door slam. I try to open it without the keys and it's open. I run to her room and I see her. Her back is against the wall and her head is in her arms. I go near her

"GET THE FUCK AWAY!"

"America"

"LEAVE RIGHT NOW!" And she slaps me again

"America please. it was a mistake! Am sorry"

**Hey :) what should happen next lol hoped u guys liked it. I made it extra long since I havent updated in a week :o. And a HUGE thank you to HyperFLUFFY. She helpped me with this chapter. No hate pls about the war and the kiss pls thanks :)**


	8. Forgive Me

CHAPTER 8

**Hey again guys! Thank you for your reviews and your ideas :) Also to the guests that said am updating slowly: I am truly sorry but I've been given a big project for history class :( and then I had so much homework! XO So I am going to try harder for everyone to update atleast two times a week :) and this is the first time I've taken a week! Just bare with me guys. So here is chapter 8 form Maxon's point of view!**

"LEAVE RIGHT NOW!" And she slaps me again

"America please. Forgive me." I beg her

"Am sorry. And I should be the one asking you to forgive me. But you are forgiven" and she gives me a weak smile. Her mascara is rubbed.

"You are forgiven too Ames. I didn't mean to kiss you. I uh tripped and I guess...ya" I say hoping she will believe it.

"Oh. Yea it's ok"

"Would you like to come back with me to Zekey's place?" I ask her. Hoping she will say yes. She nods her head yes

"Just let me fix myself up please."

"Of course" and I walk out and sit on the couch. After five minuets she comes to the living room. She took off her makeup. She looks nicer without makeup on.

"Shall we " I ask

"Haha. We shall" and I walk to the door and open it for her

"Thanks. But I am capable of opening a door myself Max" she jokes as she walks through . And I laugh. We make our way Zeke's place.

"Can't I be a gentleman?"

"Since when are you a gentleman?" She teases

"Rude much Ames?"

"Once again, the truth hurts Maxon" she says with a playful smile

"Whatever Ames. So have you chosen which free period you will use to have your class with Silvia?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You are to pick a free period to sacrifice and have a class with Silvia"

"Oh. What are the classes for?"

"How to act"

"Huh!?"

I laugh "How to act. So when we have important visitors you know how to act. I think you should sacrifice both of your free periods. You'll take a while to learn the ways" I tease and she slaps me on the shoulder

"Hey! I can act like a...whats the word? Oh! Princess!"

"Oh really! I bet you can't even curtsy" I joke

"Oh I so can!"

"Show me"

"Fine!" And she crosses her legs but I put my foot in the way and she falls and I catch her before she falls. She stands up.

"See! God you need a miracle" and she laughs

"Your mean! You tripped me!"

"Pft no I didn't!"

"Oh your gonna get it!" And I run away

"Hey!" She yells and she chases me

AMES POV

"Hey!" I yell as I run after him then I see him turn and then I turn to. I bump into something, something big. I regain my balance and I look up to find him. . Shit!

"My apologies Mr -" and I am cut off

"Lady America I had expected more of you! This isn't elementry school! This is a high class high school! You are not allowed to run in the halls and to yell." I curtsy

"My sincerest apologies . I promise this will not happen again." I say and he nods his head

"It better not Lady America. Your choices could get your scholarship taken away. Now I must go. Goodnight Lady America" he bows and I curtsy again and he leaves. What the fuck just happened? I turn around. I feel a hand on my right shoulder and slowly turn back around. Its Maxon. He sees my confused face and he suddenly hugs me and I hug back. I feel safe.

"This is all my fault I should have been more careful. Sorry Ames." Maxon says

"No its not. And dont worry Maxon." I say as I pull away. I give him a reassuring smile and he smiles back. He is probably one of the greatest friends I have. And thats all he will ever be to me. After Aspen...I don't think I will ever get over him, or maybe even love.

"Lets go."

MAXON'S POV ( lol I know I keep changing them. Is it ok?)

"Maxon!" She says as we are almost at Zeke's place

"What!?" I ask

"Did you see my curtsy's?" She asks excitedly and I laugh. I was watching with my head blocked by a table with a big plant on top. She was surprisingly good.

"Haha yes. You are...ok" I tease her again

"Ok? You are denial."

"Fine. You were surprisingly good"

"See I can be a princess!"

"You still need work." I get a scowl "I joke!"

"Whatever! Just open the stupid door!" And I do so. We walk in and everyone in under a blanket with popcorn everywhere. I guess the movie got scarier. And we walk in and everyone starts to scream

"AHHHHHHH! " and we hear Zekey's girl scream in there. And some more popcorn starts to fly. I look at America who was right beside me and we smile and start to laugh our asses off.

"W- wha- what t-the h-h-he-heck?!" Ames tries to say but she is to busy laughing and I laugh harder. I see Kriss coming towards us. And I suddenly relize we are on the floor. Kriss reaches her hands out and helps us up. We are still laughing. Those scared faces were priceless.

"Ha ha very funny Max!" Says Tay serious

"Yes very"

"God! Your faces. I wish I had a camera!" Says Ames. Her cheeks are red from laughing.

"What happened to you guys?" Asks Mar Mar and we both stop smiling.

"Nothing. Just forget about it" says Ames

"Fine. Your telling me later then"

"CAN YOU GIRLS SHUT THE FUCK UP!? Some of us are trying to watch the movie!" Yells Zeke

"Baby calm down!" I yell back

"Fine."

"Why dont we play a game instead?" Asks Carter. And Bre and Zeke look at each other with smiles from ear to ear

"TRUTH OR DARE!" They yell in unision

"You little whores. You just wanna see us either drunk or naked!" Yells Kriss

"So you dont want to play?" Asks Bre

"No! AM PLAYING!" She yells

"Well, I dont want to end up either drunk or naked. So I'll watch the movie while you guys play" says Ames

"Yea am gonna watch the movie to" I say

"Aww you guys are no fun!" Says Tay.

"Fine I'll play" I say. I look at America

"Am not gonna play today. I actually wanna watch the movie. Maybe during the game I will" says Ames

"Ok. CIRCLE TIMEEEEEEE" says an excited Zeke. We a sit in a circle around Ames, who is on the couch, and we are on the floor

"Why around me?"

"Because we dont want you to feel left out!" Says Zeke

"Awe thanks guys"

"Yea we know! Were awesome!" Says Bre and she laughs

"Ok am going first!" Yells Zeke

"No! I am!" Yells Cart

"Ugh finee"

"YAY! Ok who will be my victim? Ah MAR MAR!"

"Oh God!" Says Mar Mar

"Shut up. Truth or dare?"

"Umm Dare"

"Hmm ok I dare you to get into a drinking contest with..."

"TAY!" Yells Zeke

"WHAT! WHAT THE FUCK ZEKE! Why me!?" Says Tay

"Ok Tay!" Says Cart

"MY ANSWER STILL ISNT ANSWERED!" She yells

"Sorry Tay. Cart was taking to fucking long. Your name was the first thing that came to mind"Says Zeke

"Ugh! Where's the bailey's?" Asks Tay.

**ok guys here it is! See two updates within 24 hours! ok next one will be longer. I just did this becsuse eveyone keeps saying I dont update XO **

**~ Dauntless**


	9. Truth or Dare And the Knee

**CHAPTER 9**  
**This will start from... Ames POV**

"Ugh! Where's the Bailey's?" Asks Tay. I keep watching the movie. But since they are so loud I decided to listen in.

" Am on it!" Yells Zeke from the kitchen. Everyone goes to the kitchen but Max. Maxon is on the floor at my feet

"How's the movie?" He asks and I laugh

"Seriously? You guys are so loud I can't even hear it. But it's still freaky" I say and he laughs

"Yea. Well by the end of this I'll either be drunk or naked. But I hate drinking, so naked. I'd rather be watching the movie" he says with smile

"Why don't you drink?" I ask

"If my father found out I'd be dead."

"Oh yea I forgot." I say and we hear the cheers in the kitchen

"I guess they're starting. Wanna go see who wins?" He asks me and I nod my head and I get up and reach my hand out to help him up and he takes it. We walk to the kitchen.

"You can do it Tay!" Yells Zeke

"Go Mar Mar!" Yells Cart. They both have 10 shots each and Tay is on her 7th while Mar Mar is on her 4th. After a couple of minuets Mar Mar. Tay's words are slurring...a bit and its a miracle.

"Well whose next? Oh wait Mar Mar go" Asks Zeke as we make our way to where we were before. I sit on the couch. Am just gonna listen

"Ok! Um...MAX! Truth or dare?!" Mar Mar asks Maxon.

"Um..."

"DARE!" Yells Zeke

"NO TRUTH!" Yells Maxon

"Too bad its dare. I dare you to do the chopstick challenge with...KRISSY!" Says Mar Mar

"Ok." Says Maxon

"And the loser has to either take a piece of clothing off! Or have a shot" says Cart and Mar Mar throws a pillow at him "Fucking whore!" She says and we laugh

"Well I was going to say that to. I mean like we only have a bit of a drunk Tay, which I don't mind, and Mar Mar isn't even close to being drunk." Zeke states and Max slaps him in the head. Again.

"Dude shut up!" Maxon says

"Just do the dare!" Says Zeke. Maxon and Kriss are seated at the table and in front of them is a flat plate. They are given the chopsticks. Bre pours the M&M's on the plates. apparently the objective is to use the chopsticks to finish the M&M's.

"Ready? Set?! Go!" Yells Cart. Maxon quickly takes the chopsticks and eats the M&M's. Each plate has 20 M&M's. By the looks of it, it looks like Max is winning. Krissy is having trouble with her chopsticks. After 5 minutes Maxon wins.

"Oh ya!" Yells Maxon

"Fuck you Maxon!" Kriss says as she takes her shirt off. Bre stare at her

"Fuck you too Bre my eyes are up here!" She yells at him and we laugh. I decide to join the game. I am not called after five truths and dares. Then I'm called.

"Ok um Zeke truth or -" I am cut off

"Dare." He says

"Ok. I dare you to kiss Cart on the lips!" I say proudly and everyone laughs at Zeke

"What the Fuck! Are you trying to make me gay Ames?!"

"Are you going to do it or not?" I ask

"Wait! Dont I get a say in this!?" Cart whines

"Um no!" I say but more like a question and Mar Mar backs me up

"Yea no! It's a dare to fucking bad haha!" Says Mar Mar. Zeke takes off his shirt. Showing his muscles. Damn!

"Ok Max! Dare right? Ok I-" Zeke gets cut off

"WHAT THE FUCK I DIDNT SAY DARE!" Yells Maxon and I laugh

"You just did! Ok I dare you to play 7 minutes in heaven with our precious America!" Says Zeke and I know my eyes are wide open...after what happened before I dont think he will dare kiss me...even if it was an accident.

"What?" I ask and Max looks at me

"America we don't have to." He says and I kinda lose it

"Oh so you don't want to do it with me!?" What the fuck am I saying!? Am not over Aspen yet.

"What! Fine then!" He says and he grabs my hand and makes me stand up. The boys whistle and howl. What animals!

" You know I didn't mean it like that Ames" Maxon whispers as he closes the door to a bedroom. "Yeah am sorry I guess I overreacted." He slowly leans closer. No not again, not this time, I miss Aspen." You know America am not one to beat around the bush" he says. I knee Maxon in the thigh and he yells out a bit. "Dont you dare get closer Schreave" I threaten.

"What are you talking about you crazy girl!?" He says

"I mean what I said!" And I walk out and go to the living room and Maxon comes out to. They see our sour faces.

" Ok guys its 2am let's get going I think we are all tired" Mar Mar says and we all get up. The guys are going to sleep in the living room and us girls will have the bed. Me and Mar Mar share a bed and we are ready for bed. "America what happened you and Maxon looked a bit mad at each other."

"I kneed him in the thigh"

"What!?

"I didn't mean to! He got close and I just kneed him. Can we talk about this tomorrow please I'm tired"

"Yeah me to. Goodnight America"

"Wait! Do you think he is really mad at me?"

"Haha no he will be mad for now but he will forgive you"

"Forgive me? I have to forgive him! I already forgave him once..."

"omg yea? What happened before?"

"Tomorrow. Goodnight Mar Mar"

"Fine. Goodnight Ames"

**Haha what do you think will happen next!? Am gonna do the next chapter from Maxons POV :)Also thank you Nicole for being a fan lol:) and thank you Hyper for the help :)**

**~Dauntless**


	10. The sign

**CHAPTER 10**

**Nicole 115: awee no problem I loved your sweet review lol :)**  
**HyperFLUFFY: Yeah I forgot that haha. And thanks :)**  
**Guest: Sorry about that I use spell check and it doesnt like fix it so good so am like wtf did I do!? After I post it and I notice it :) thanks for telling me**

America's POV

It's 12pm and me and Mar Mar are heading back to our dorm. Maxon left early he told Zeke that he had things to attend to, but I know he lied. He probably just wants to avoid me, after what happened. I think I just ruined our friendship. He has been nothing but kind and sweet to me and I repay him by kneeing him in the thigh!? God what was I thinking? Me and Mar Mar walk into our dorm and we sit on the couch. The maids excuse themselves.

"Do you want to tell me now, Ames?" She asks me. I should just get this over with.

"Yes." I say and I tell her EVERYTHING. How me and Aspen were dating for 2 years and how he broke up with me, how Maxon ran after me to the gardens, how sweet he has been with me, how he accidently kissed me and thats why I ran out, and,lastly, what was going through my mind when Maxon leaned closer in the bedroom. I feel some tears come and fall but I ignore them. Marlee's face goes from happy to sad to worried and back to happy then sad again. She even laughed when I said I kicked Maxon in the thigh

"Oh America! I didn't know" she say once am done explaining. She hugs me and I hug back

"It's ok. Am better now Marlee. But thanks" we let go of each other.

"Ames he won't be mad for long he usually just decides to forget about it. But after giving him five slaps and a knee in the thigh he will probably would want you to apologize." Marlee has a point.

"You'r right Mar Mar. Can we go get some lunch? I am a bit hungry." I ask

"Yeah me, to lets go get Kriss and Tate and we can all go get some lunch" she says and I nod my head and we leave to get Kriss and Tate.

I get some chicken noodle soup and some bread. To be honest the food here is amazing. I guess its because I grew up not having much money so anything is good. We are all hungry but we still make some small talk with each other. I dont really say much I just think about when I will see Maxon and how he will react when he sees me. Thats when the boys walk in all laughing...Maxon isn't there. They see us and grab some food and come to our table

"Hello Ladies" says Cart and they bow and we laugh.

"Hello. God can you belive that starting tomorrow we will have to act like that!" Says Tate

"I know! And the uniforms!" Says Kriss

"Uniforms!?" I ask. I didn't know about uniforms!

"Yeah! The "ladies" must wear the dresses their maids make them. And the "men" must wear suits. Annoying right?" Says Bre. He makes finger quotations around ladies and men.

"Oh great! How am I supposed to go from jeans to a dress!?" I whine and Mar Mar puts an hand on my shoulder

"Just wear shorts under. Trust me, with these three perverts you should really cover yourself. Just dont look like a nun" she says

"Ok"

"Hey! What about perv number four!?" Ask...Maxon!? He walks closer to our table. I continue eating my soup.

"Well you aren't as bad as them Max" Kriss says as she gestures to Zeke, Bre, and Cart.

"Yeah, you're right." He says laughing. He takes the free seat next to me. Why!? Everyone starts talking again, he takes that moment to slip me a note. He doesn't make eye contact and he quickly eats his soup. I look to see if anyone is paying attention. No one is. I decide to open it when he leaves. After a good 15 minuets Maxon gets up.

"Sorry guys I have to finish working on some things. And I have to finish writing a speech. See you guys later." He says

"A speech? What for Max?" Zeke asks

"You will find out on Friday Zekey. Am not allowed to tell. Okay?"

"Ugh fine!" Whines Zeke and Maxon just laughs and pats him on the shoulder. And he leaves. They continue talking. I take that chance to open the note.

_We need to talk. Meet me outside the garden doors at 2pm. Please?_

I fold the note back and put it in the pocket of my jeans. Wait!Maxon just said he had to finish some things! That means he wasn't avoiding me! I think.

"Hey Marlee? What time is it?" I ask

"Its...1:50. Why?"

"Oh well I just want to go look around. I'll leave now." I pick up my tray and wave bye at then and the wave back. And am off to my meeting with Maxon. It takes me ten minuets to get there. I see Maxon standing with his hands together, waiting for me beside a guard. I walk over to him

"Nice to see you on time, Ames." He says flashing a smile. Has he already forgiven me?

"Yuppies" I say as I take his arm and we walk out to the gardens

"Yuppies?" He asks

"I dont know it just came to mind"

"Well it sounds cute and annoying at the same time" and we laugh

"Yeah it does, doesn't it?"

"Yuppies"

"Very funny. Now what was it that you wanted to talk to me about? Wait!"

"Whats wrong?" He asks me as we sit on the stone bench. This is where I scolded him. I smile at the thought. Then I stop smiling.

"Am sorry for kneeing you in the thigh" I say

"It's okay Ames. I guess I wasn't very clear when I said that I am not one to beat around the bush"

"Yeah. What did you mean by that anyways?"

"I ment...like instead of doing the dare we could've just sat there and talked"

"Oh! Am soo sorry. Hows your thigh?"

"Ames it doesn't take a man this long for his thigh to heal. You kneed me a bit more higher then you think" he said. And I know he means that I kneed him in the groin

"Shit! Seriously! Am sorry Maxon!" I say and he puts an arm around me to calm me down. And it worked, I stopped talking.

"Ames, I'm fine. A bit hurt but fine"

"Fine. So what did you want to talk about?"

"Well two things actually. I had this idea."

"Do tell!" I say and we laugh

"Well I was thinking that instead of sending you notes everytime I want to see you...why dont we use a code or something?"

"Hmmm yes! But what should we do? Oh and you've only sent a note to me once, and that was today!"

"Yes your right but maybe I really need to talk to you and there are too many people around and we don't want them to have the wrong idea of us right?"

"Fine your Highness. What should we do?"

"Umm scratch your nose?"

"Umm no what if my nose was itchy and you get the wrong idea."

"Fine umm ear tugging?"

"What?" I ask

"Like this" he says and he tugs the bottom of my ear

"Yeah I think it'll work. Now move you hand!" I say and I swat his hand away and we laugh again. " so whats the second thing you need to tell me since we got the sign out of the way."

"America something big is going to happen...and its not good"

**Lol holy snap! Whats going on? Well what do you think he means? Lol I had writers block so sorry for not updating fast.**

**~ Dauntless**


	11. The Secret

**CHAPTER 11**

**Hey guys been a busy week. Bake sale at school was awesome XD! Me and my friend made SPACE POPS lol they were cake pops without the stick and with stuff that made it look like planets and aliens it was cool...anyways on with the story XD oh and I love your reviews! Thanks!**

**Maxon's POV**

Should I tell her? Should I trust her? I can't keep something this big to myself, if I do I might explode! I need a confidant in this place. I know I have my friends but its different, they know a lot of people and how do I know if I could really trust them? Judging by the scolding I got from her, the other day, I know she isn't like other people.

"America something big is going to happen...and it's not good" I say. And her face drops.

**America's POV**

What! I know my face drops. Whats going on?

"Maxon what are you talking about!?"

"I mean New Asia is going to war with us"

"What! No! Maxon you're lying!"

"No am not, don't worry the war will be in New Asia itself."

"What about the school? Will it stay open?"

"Yes. We just have to worry about rebelattacksontheschool." He says the last part quickly and I don't understand anything.

"Speak properly!"

"We. Just. Have. To. -" I cut him off

"Maxon Calix Schreave!"

"Jeez you sound like my father!"

"Maybe that's a good thing! Now speak like a normal person!"

"Ames, we just have to worry about...rebel attacks on the school"

"What! Then why aren't you closing down the school!"

"My father thinks that attacks on the school are highly unlikely. But if they do happen he has a plan"

"What plan?"

"Look, I've already said too much can you wait till friday when I present my speech?"

"Fine but this conversation is not over!" I say seriously

"Whatever you say. You know you look cute when your serious" Cute? I feel myself blushing so I look down. He lifts my face up with his hand, ever so gently. Then he reaches for his ear and his other arm for mine and he tugs them.

"Okay so we meet here after dinner?"

"I guess so. What about your speech?"

"I have until Friday and am almost done"

"Okay then. Here after dinner?"

"It's a date." He says and am suddenly confused

"Well not really a date, date right? Like just two besties hanging out in the gardens? Having fun and talking. Not a date date right!?" I ask again

"Jeez Ames calm down. And no it's not."

"Why do you trust me with this?"

"The war?"

"Yes, that."

"I couldn't hold in me anymore, America, how do you hold in something as big as that?"

"I see your point but you still didn't answer my question"

"I know because someone didn't let me finish."

"Sorry"

"Its ok. Ames I trust you because your different. I know I've said that already but I always had to have people pretend around me...but you didn't.

"What about your other besties?"

"I trust them...but at times I don't, they know so many people I feel as of it might slip from their mouths"

"Are you saying that, because I don't know many people it wont slip!?" I get a bit angry

"Yes and no! Ames don't get mad!"

"Yeah whatever but your stupid secret is safe with me"

"Ames don't get mad please? Not this time. I didn't mean it like that"

"Fine... I wont get mad this time... I kinda owe you anyways for kneeing you in the thigh"

"Thanks. And you mean groin"

"It was your thigh!"

"Sure whatever!...groin"

"Fine then! It was your groin!" I say throwing my hands up in defeat

"Haha. Well we better go. I need to finish the last part of my speech...ugh!"

"That what you get for being so special!"

"You think am special?" He asks a bit dreamy and I laugh

"Sure. Whatever helps you sleep at night"and we stand up and he puts his arm out for me and I take it. We walk past the guards.

"I forgot to give you something." Max says while we walk

"What is it?" I ask

"Here. It's a note of the passwords to enter the garden." He hands me the note and I open it.  
"Passwords? As in more than one?"

"Yup. There is a different password for everyday."

"They change every week?"

"No. Just look." He says and I do so.

Monday - Schreave

Tuesday- Pancakes

Wednesday- Green

Thursday- Ìllèa

Friday- Report

Saturday- Elite

Sunday- Carolina

"Pancakes? Green?" I ask

"Yeah. So?" He says

"Nothing..."

"So um remember the girl who pulled me off your back the other day?"

"Oh Celeste? God she is a bitch"

"Nice to know we agree on something, who is she?"

"Lets see Celeste Newsome, she is a model so she thinks she is better than everyone else but me, her family is fucking rich...um...oh and we went out once and now she is all clingy."

"You? And...that!? What the fuck!? Were you drunk that day or something!"

"No. I told I don't drink. And it was in the seventh grade for crying out loud! She wasnt soooo bad then... I think."

"You think?"

"We hardly hung out and it wasnt even a date we were just hanging out"

"Haha. Why don't you tell me about yourself Max?"

"What is there to know? My whole life is practically an open book. Every new channel or magazine always seem to have something on about me or my family"

"Well I guess so but who really is Maxon Schreave?" I say dramatically and we laugh

"Hmm maybe we can talk about this another time. You better get in before Mar Mar catches us" he says and that's when I notice we are already at my door

"Yeah your right. See you later!"

"Bye!" And he runs off. I walk into my dorm and I suddenly see Marlee and Carter making out!

"OMG Ames! I uh we uh" stutters Mar Mar

"Its okay I have to fix some things in my room anyways so you two can just stay here don't worry guys...bye!" And I quickly walk into my room.

My room is pretty big. I have beautiful light blue walls, a queen sized bed, french doors that lead to the balcony that face the gardens, walk in closet, a big wooden desk, and a violin, and a keyboard. I see my luggage. Luckily the maids havent touched it yet. I go through my luggage. Pants, shirts, sweaters, and under garments...and a note from Aspen. Oh how I miss him! This note contains the song he gave me on our two-year anniversary

**Ok so I know its not much but I'll update soon ok? Am sorry again :) I've been so busy this week! Cant wait till March Break! Get ready for alot of updates :D**

**~Dauntless**


	12. Getting Over and Ready

**CHAPTER 12**

**Okay heres Chapter 12. Damn 12 chapters already!? Wow. Thanks for your support! *hugs to all* :)**

**Guest: Awe am so happy you love my story! And he said that to America!? Lol I forgot! And yeah I wanted him to be as normal as possible. :)**

**America's POV**

I take the note. It was a song Aspen wrote for me. It was the first time he had written a song.

_To the love of my life, America Singer._

_There's a shop down the street where they plastic rings for a quarter a piece I swear it, yeah I know that its cheap not like gold in your dreams, but I hope that you'll still wear it, yeah the ink may stain my skin and my jeans may all be ripped, am not perfect but I swear am perfect for you._  
_And there's no guarantee that this will be easy, it's not a miracle you need believe me. Now am no angel am just me but I will love you endlessly. Wings aren't what you need, you need me._

_There's a house on the hill with a view of the town and I know how you adore it, so I'll work everyday through the sun and the rain until I can afford it. Yeah your friends may think am crazy 'cause they can only see am not perfect, but I swear am perfect for you. And there's no guarantee that this will be easy, it's not a miracle you need, believe me. Now am no angel am just me but I will love you endlessly. Wings aren't what you need, you need me, you need me, you need me, you need me, you need me. Yeah the ink may stain my skin and my jeans may all be ripped, am not perfect but I swear am perfect for you. There's no guarantee that this will be easy, it's not a miracle you need believe me now I'm no angel I'm just me but I will love you endlessly. Wings aren't what you need, you need me, you need me, you need me, you need me, you need me (I know you need me). There's a shop down the street where they sell plastic rings for a quarter a piece I swear it, yeah I know that it's cheap not like gold in your dreams but I hope that you'll still wear it._

_Yours Forever, Aspen_

I hold the letter to my heart. Why did he have to do this to me!? Forever was a lie! Am not going to cry anymore. But the tears come. After 5 minuets the door open. It's the maids...great. Am in the corner with my knee's tucked in front of my chest and they rush towards me.

"Lady America! Are you alright?" A maid say and her tag says Lucy

"Um yes I am. Am sorry ladies that you have to see me in this state" I notice that am talking fancy. But it's alright.

"It's okay Lady Amer-" I cut Mary off

"Can you call me America? When it's only us? Please ladies?"

"Of course America. Shall we show you your dress?" Says Anne. What the! A dress?

"A dress? Is it for tomorrow?"

"No, it's for dinner today. The president and his family will be making a announcement today. It was for Friday but they changed it for today. Now we must hurry it's at 5'o' clock" says a worried Mary

"Do you mind telling me what time is it?"

"Its 3:50" says Lucy

"Will it really take you ladies an hour?"

"Yes. Now let's make you beautiful, shall we?" Say Anne with a sincere smile.

"Well if you ladies insist." I say with a smile. My cheeks are puffy and my eyes are red from crying. They make me sit at the makeup table.

"Before you do anything. Please don't put too much makeup on. I want to look like me."

"Sure!" Says Mary. And they get to work. It wasn't long until Lucy said done! I looked at myself in the mirror. I had some eyeliner and mascara and a soft light brown eye shadow, I also had a bit of blush on my cheeks along with soft pink lipstick. Anne did my hair, she did a side braid. They work miracles! You cant even tell I was crying!

"Are you ready to see your dress America?" Asks Mary

"Yes...I think" I say and they laugh

"Dont underestimate us America"says Lucy and she walks quickly over to my closet and grabs a dress from the rack. She unzips the cover and reveals an amazing dress!

"Holy shit! That can't be for me can it!...Oh my sorry for swearing but dear God! "

"Dont worry America! And why don't we put it on? It's all yours after all." Says Anne

"Okay!" And I slip it on and I look at the floor length mirror. It's a strapless satin two-toned gown it features an embellished waistline and A-line skirt. The chest part is black and then it has a belt with diamonds and the A-line skirt is white.

"Oh my! This is beautiful ladies!"

"Well I did tell you to not underestimate us America" says Lucy and I hug them all

"Yeah your right!" I say as I let them go

"Well it's 4:40. We will go get Lady Marlee and you two can go together" says Mary

"Okay thank you. But I thought that we only had three maids. Who helped Marlee?" I ask

"Oh well since this was last minuet we got extra helpers from the basement." Says Anne

"I see."

"Okay America go wait...the shoes!" Says Lucy and Mary rushes to the closet and grabs some white pumps. How do I walk in these?!

"Guys that's 2 inches at least! I never wore heels in my life before!"

"Never!? Mary do we have flats?" Asks Anne

"I think so we always have extra please hurry and check in there." Says Mary and Anne runs into the closet and finds some flats. They are white.

"Okay Lucy go see if Lady Marlee is ready please" says Mary and Lucy rushes off to see Marlee. I put on the flats. At least they are comfortable right? I make my way to the living room and wait for Marlee. Within two minuets she rushes out.

"Omg am sorry am late! " she says

"It's okay its only been two minuets don't worry. We should get going though Marlee."

"Yeah let's go" and we link arms and walk to...wait where are we going?

"Mar Mar? Where are we going?"

"To the auditorium."

"Oh... And I love your dress Marlee!" I say as we walk. She is wearing a blush coloured dress. It was a strapless corseted gown with a lace applique A-line skirt. It was simply gorgeous! Damn I should start getting used to all this.

"Thanks Ames. And I absolutely love yours! Jeez I might just tear it off you!"

"Haha thanks." Wait! Mary said that this announcement was to be said on Friday but they changed it to today! This means...Maxon will announce the war.

**Kind of a cliffhanger right? Dont worry I'll update soon! I was busy finishing a power point for my history class. Ugh! Anyways what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Eh? Review! They make me soooo happy! Thanks! Amd sorry if there are any grammar mistakes :)**

**~ Dauntless**


	13. Trust

**CHAPTER 13 Guest:Sorry I keep putting am instead of I'm :) but thanks for all the help and critisism :) Okay heres chapter 13: Maxons POV**

I walk towards my room, after dropping off Ames at her dorm, to finish up the last part of the speech. I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I take it out and it's a text from my father.

_F: My office now._

Great! Note the sarcasam. What did I do now? I text him back

_M: On my way_

And I speed walk to his office. I walk up to the front doors of his office and greet the guards with a nod. I knock on the door.

"Come in" I hear from the other side.

The guards open the doors for me, I walk in ready for whats coming at me.

"Hello Father." I say calmly

"Are you done your speech?" He asks me. Don't I at least get a hi back?

"Yes." I lie. If I say no God knows what he will do to me.

"Good. I decided to move the announcement to today at 5."

"Today?! And It's 2 right now should I go get ready?"

"Yes. And I have a surprise for you Maxon."

"A surprise? Do you mind telling me it?"

"Then it wouldn't be a surprise anymore"

"Okay. I guess I better leave because I have to get ready."

"Yes. Goodbye. Be at the auditorium by 4:40" He says. I nod my head.A surprise? I some how have a bad feeling about this. I reach for the door and my father stops me.

"Maxon!"

"Yes Father?"

"Knock with confidence" he says

"Yes. Sorry."

"You may leave now." And I do so. I speed walk to my room to finish my speech. Luckily I just have to finish the ending. At 3:30 I finally finished the speech. It looks fine to me but I still can't figure out what kind of surprise my father would give to me. I lose my train of thought when my maids from home come in.

"Hello Maxon" says Sarah

"Hey Sarah, Sam, and Britney."

"Hey. Shall we get you ready now?" Says Samantha

"Yuppies" I say with a smile remembering America said it.

"Yuppies?" Asks Britney and I nodd my head and they laugh

"God Maxon you are a strange, strange child" says Sarah

"And proud of it too" I add

"Of course. Lets get you ready." Says Britney. They fix up a bath with warm water for me. I finish and they start with putting some makeup on my face, since this will be broadcasted all over Illea. They gel my hair to the side a bit and grab me a suit and tie from my closet for me. I get ready and I check my watch, 4:10. I decide to make my way to the auditorium.

"Thank you ladies I better get going" I say to them and they nod

"Okay. Good luck Maxon and don't forget your keys" says Sarah and I grab my keys to the dorm from the kitchen counter.

"Thanks! Bye!" I say and I make my way the auditorium. I walk in and see my father ordering people around and my graceful mother walks around helping people. I walk onto stage and my mother rushes over to me.

"I see you've been avoiding your own mother for two days!" she jokes and I hug her

"Yes and I am sorry I've been busy and all" I say as I release her

"Ah yes. How was the tour with lady..."

"Lady America" I say quickly

"Oh yeah sorry it slipped my mind " she says

"It's okay. And it was... interesting and nice" I say and she gives me a questioning look.

"so did you finish setting up your class?" I ask trying to change the subject

"Yes! The music room is coming along wonderfully!" she says "Are you nervous dear?"

"I don't know. Mother, why do I have to announce this?" I say

"I wanted you to do it so when you become like me you know how to handle these things Maxon" says a voice behind me and I suddenly tense up. Why did I have to say that right now!?

"Oh I see." Its all I can say before someone calls for my father. Me and my mother talk for a bit longer and then I notice everyone coming in. I check my watch 4:45. Then I see Ames coming in with her arm around Marlee. Marlee seems to be saying something but America doesn't seem to be listening, because her eyes are looking around but she seems worried and when her eyes set on mine she suddenly calms down. She tugs her ear twice and mouths "Now please" and I tug back "follow me" I mouth. My mother finishes talking to someone.

"Mother I'm going to check on something's backstage" I say

"Why?"

"Fine. I need to use the bathroom I'll be back in ten!" and I run off the stage and see Ames following me. I see a door and it says: BACKSTAGE. I open the door and wait for Ames behind it. the door opens and she walks in. "Maxon" she says but I cut her off by grabbing her wrist and dragging her to the nearest closet and I lock the door behind us.

"What the hell Maxon?" she says as she crosses her arms in front of her

"I don't want you to get in trouble if my father caught you backstage Ames."

"Oh..."

"So you tugged?" I say

"Yes. You're going to announce the war aren't you?" she says looking down and I know she is scared and worried about it.

"Yes."

"You said Friday though." she says still looking down. I tilt he head up with my hand on her chin

"Yes, but after I dropped you off my father asked me to go to his office. I went and he said that he changed it to today."

"Why all of a sudden?"

"I think New Asia is planning to attack early. Ames I know you're scared and worried...I am to"

"you are?"

"Yes but I can assure you that nothing will happen to you or anybody else. And am worried because father says he has a surprise for me."

"How could you be so sure? And a surprise?"

"Ames you have to trust me. And yes a surprise."

"wow what is it?."

"I don't know. So do you trust me?"

" I trust you Maxon. Good luck with your speech I know you will do great" she says and I smile. That's when I notice how beautiful she looks in her dress

"Thank you America. Oh and you look beautiful" I say and she looks down and I see a bit of pink on her cheeks so I know she is blushing. I tilt her chin up again. I hug her "Everything will be alright America I wont let those stupid rebels scare you or hurt you" I whisper and she hugs me a bit tighter

"Thanks" she says. And I release her remembering that we don't have much time

"We better go. When I get out stay behind me I don't want you getting caught. There are still lots of people coming into the auditorium so just run into the crowd okay?"

"Yes Maxon." she says and I unlock the door and we run to the door out and we walk out and she runs with a crowd and takes a seat next to Mar Mar. I walk onto the stage and someone yells "Take your seat everyone. 2 minuets till we're on air!" I take my seat on a red velvet couch between my mother and father.

"You ready dear?" asks my mother.

"Yes." I say confidently. I guess America helped boost up my confidence

"Don't mess this up Maxon" whispers my father.

"I wont" I say

**Important!:OKAYYYY sorry for not updating in a while I was in tooo much PAIN! I got a tooth pulled out on Tuesday and some fillings. lets just say am still in pain lol. So I was in to much pain to type this and so yeah! SOOOO I put SOME MAXERICA! did you guys like it? okay? good?:) Review! And what do you think is the surprise? want a hint? : School. O.O I ALREADY SAID TO MUCH! So I'm on March breack so I'm going to be home all week and I will be updating more hopefully! :)**

**~Dauntless**


	14. The Surprise and Smack Cam

**CATCHING FIRE CAME OUT TODAY I WATCHED IT LIKE 3 OR 4 TIMES ON MY TV and the elevator scene!XD**

_**Maxon's POV**_

My Father walks up to the podium after he is presented.

"Hello Illea! Today both me and my son, Maxon Schreave, have a very important announcement." He turns his head to me and I stand up and he walks towards the couch. Once I'm behind the podium I grab the speech from my pocket. And I take a deep breath as I put it on the podium

"Hello Illea, today I have an important announcement for all of you. As you know we never had the best relationship with New Asia. The other day my father was at a meeting and it is official...New Asia will be going to war with us, Illea." I see everyone gasping, I see America looking at me. _"You can do this" _She mouths and I take a deep breath _I can do this._

"The war will be in New Asia itself, so please do not worry because my father and his advisors have this under control. As for the school, Carolina Boarding High, it will remain open. The students will be safe here, but because of the war there will likely some "rebel" attacks on the school. We get it if you want to take your child out, you may do so, but we ensure their safety because we have safe rooms at this school." I'm almost done. I look at my paper and back up still seeing her blue eyes on me, encouraging me to keep going.

"These rebels are just people who made it here from New Asia to cause riots here, in defense of their country New Asia. Our school will be prepared for anything those rebels dare to cause here. We will keep parents and Illeans posted on the war between Illea and New Asia." Just one last paragraph and I'm done.

"Lastly, we will be having a draft. A draft is when the men of Illea are chosen to either help guard the school or fight in the war. The draft will be on Friday. This is for men 15 years and older. If you are chosen you and your family will be given a cheque every week for your work and dedication to protect Illea. That is all for now thank you." I wave my hand and walk to the couch. My father walks back up. But why? The surprise!

"Thank you Maxon. I hope his speech answers all your questions. I have one last announcement though. With the war I will be far to busy to handle the school so I have decided to hand the school over to Maxon. I know he is only 15 but he and some advisors will handle the school. I will be to busy in the white house to take care of the kids. Maxon will be in charge of the events and welcoming people in and, lastly, kicking student who wont follow the rules out. Thank and good day Illea." He finishes. This was the surprise!? How will a 15-year-old control a school full of 15-year-olds and older! What the hell is he fucking thinking! I stay calm as we all say our goodbyes and the cameras are off! Finally! Wow I can't believe I just announced a war. I felt as if I was going to pass out on the stage. But handling a school? At least I will have some people to help me. Maybe Ames can help me... I feel a hand on my shoulder and I see my mother's kind and warm brown eyes.

"You did an amazing job Maxon. I'm proud of you darling" she says

"Thank you mother. I better get going for dinner, I'm starving"

"Okay bye dear" she says. I walk towards the stairs of the stage. I see Ames and she gives me a thumbs up. I smile more and I tug my ear and I motion for her to wait. I am about to walk down the stairs when my father steps in front of me.

"How was the surprise?" He asks. How do I answer this? I would say stupid but I don't want to get in trouble

"It was nice of you father. I am sorry but I will be going to dinner with the rest of the school. Good bye"

"Fine, then after dinner report to my office please." he says. How was my speech? He didn't say anything about it. Whatever! I jog over to Ames. There isn't many people.

"Hey" I say as I reach up to her

"You seemed so calm! How do you handle a surprise that big Maxon!" she says throwing her arms in the air and I laugh

"I had to learn. Shall we go to dinner? I'm hungry" I say

"Please stop talking like that. At least when it's just us and our friends"

"Yeah I hate talking fancy anyways. So dinner?"

" Yeah I'm starving too!"

"How will you handle a school?" She asks me.

"I don't know. I'm hoping you and the others could help me, at least when it comes to the events"

"Won't your father be mad that we are helping?"

"Well, then, we will make sure he never finds out"

"Okay then. I'm in"

"Really?"

"Yuppies! You're going to need all the help you can get. We can ask Zeke, Marlee and the others"

"Thank you so much Ames" I say. This means me and her will be seeing each other alot more then! I suddenly have a great feeling about this. We sit with our friends and put our trays on the table. I start eating my pasta.

"JEEZ SLOW THE FUCK DOWN YOU ANIMAL!" Says Cart to me

"I'm hungry so shut the fuck up!" I say

"It's probably from the nerves" says Tay

"Yeah I think so too." I say

"Maxon do you want me to tell them the idea while you eat?" Asks Ames

"Yeah please" I say and go back to my food.

"Wait what idea!?" Says Zeke

"Well you guys know how Max is now in charge of this school?" Ames starts

"Yes. Maxon why didn't you tell us!" Says Marlee and everyone starts talking

"Guys! Shut up!" Yells America. "He didn't even know! His father said he had a surprise for him and now he is in charge of the school"

"Yeah." I say. I'm almost done with my pasta and kind of full.

"Oh sorry" some say and I nod my head, not wanting to speak with my mouth full.

"Look guys, Maxon had this idea that we all help him run the school...anyone in?" She says and she puts her hand in the middle of our round table. Marlee puts her hand on top

"Guys do it! Imagine what we can do! We can make this school amazing!" Marlee says and Kriss puts her hand on top

"Marlee is right! And we are starting with the school uniforms!" Kriss says happily. Tay puts her hand on top.

"I'm in! I hate dresses" she says. Zeke puts his hand on top.

"Ok I'm in...I hate suits, you can't show off your muscles with this" Zeke says

"Pft! Like you have any Zekey!" Says Tay

"You're lying! You know I have muscles" Zeke is cut off by Bre who puts his hand on top

"I'm in if it means that Zeke will stop talking about his imaginary muscles and because I think it will be fun" he says. Carter puts his hand on top to.

"I'm in to. Our bro is going to need all the help he can get" he says. And I put my hand on top to.

"You guys are the best! Thanks guys!" I say and they all smile at me

"Maxon you are our best friend! We will always be there for you, especially now since you have to run a school full of teens!" Says Kriss

"Thanks again!"

"So boss when do we start!?" Asks America as we take our hands off each other.

"I have a meeting with my dad after dinner so at breakfast tomorrow before school I will tell you guys or later depends" I say and they nod while they eat

"Wait don't we start classes tomorrow?" Asks Bre

"Yes stupid! Today is Tuesday!" Says Zeke.

"Guys I better go now." I say as I get up grabbing my tray to throw out.

"Bye!" They say. I throw my tray out and walk to my father's office._ Knock the door with confidence Maxon_. My father's voice says in my head. I nod at the guards again and knock. "Come in" I hear and I walk in

" Hello father." I say

"Hello Maxon. Many students are asking to leave the school and the parents are asking to pull their child out. I am going to postpone classes to Thursday and I will be leaving Thursday to the white house. There are many students leaving tonight and tomorrow. Tomorrow we will have plenty of dorms free so students that are staying will no longer be sharing a room, they will have their own along with maids. A guard will be put outside each door." He says

"Will you announce this or will I?"

"I will after you leave."

"Okay. When do I start taking charge of the school?"

"Thursday"

"Okay. Is there anything else I should know? Like events and all that?"

"Ah yes! There will be a ball here with the mayors of Illea that will be held here next Saturday. And since there will be less students the students that remain will be attending."

"I see I should get going since tomorrow is a long day"

"I will make the announcement then" he says and I turn towards the door then turn back

"How was my speech father?" I ask hopping he was happy about it

"There is always room for improvement. Goodnight" he says and I walk out without saying anything. Room for improvement!? He didn't even say it was good! Ugh! I need a nap now. It is only 8. I walk into my room and I hear a noise. The speaker makes a sound and my father's voice comes on. He just says what he tells me and that I will be in charge on Thursday. Then I get a text from Mar Mar

**MM:** _Hey its still early! Wanna come to me and America's dorm? Since there is no school tomorrow? The guys are busy packing their stuff to change their rooms! And Ames needs help to pack her stuff...I know you like her Max so just come! =D_

Was it that obvious! No! I don't like, like her she is just like my best friend that's all.

**M:** _But I'm tired! And I do like her as a friend! -.-_

**MM:** _whateves! Just get your lazy ass here! You can nap on the couch! :P_

_**M:**UGHHHH fine! Sooo sleepy .-._

I leave my dorm and got to theirs. I pass by their the foyer and see so many students packed and ready to go. I make my way to their dorm and knock. Marlee answers

"Hey! Come in. You can sleep on the couch."

"Great!" I walk in and flop onto the couch.

**America's POV**

"Guys this isn't a good idea he is tired." I say hoping to convince them

"Come on its slap cam! Kriss you have Vine ready!?" Bre asks as he hands over the shaving cream. I look over to Maxon, he looks so sweet, kind, and innocent.

"Fine go ahead" I say giving in.

"Now you're talking red" says Zeke and he puts shaving cream on his hand.

"Okay guys. Three, two, one...now" says Kriss

"Smack cam" whispers Zeke and he runs over to Maxon and slaps him across the cheek

"WHAT THE FUCK ZEKE!" Maxon yells as he gets up and jumps on Zeke. And we all laugh

"DUDE GET OFF IT WAS JUST A VINE PLEASE SHOW SOME MERCY BRO!" Yells Zeke as he falls on the floor with Maxon on top of him.

"Maxon get off!" I yell while laughing. He obeys

"Jeez can't someone get some sleep around here?" He says as he walks towards our bathroom and he yells "where is the towel!?"

"Ames can you show it to him please? I need to help clean the couch up" asks Marlee

"Sure" I say. I walk into the washroom

"Move please." I say and he does so and I open the top cabinet and grab a small towel.

"Want help Max?"

"Please?"

"Haha okay." I slowly clean the shaving cream off him

"You looked funny"

"Yeah but Zeke slaps fucking hard" he says

"Yeah I see you are a bit red here" I say as I touch his cheek. Suddenly we both lean in closer. What am I doing? I quickly move away

"So um we better go back" I say

**Okay done! Did you like the slap cam?! Haha :) please review! Good? Bad? What did you think of the surprise? O.O**

**~Dauntless**


	15. Surprise!

CHAPTER 15

**Okii! chapter 15 :) MAXON HAS A SURPRISE FOR AMES! O.O Damn I juts ruined the sercret! Lol**

**Guest: *Whispers* I'm not Asperica either totally Maxerica! XD And I'm happy you liked the surprise I was afraid my reader wouldn't. Thanks for reviewing :) Enjoying the chapter!**

**Luxster101: lol yeah well my friends say f that and this so it just went into the story a lot XD and thanks for assuring me about their attitudes! At times I wonder if it's right :D Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy the chapter!:)**

**HyperFLUFFY: oki oki! Hmm their kiss will be soon okay? Hehehe I love torturing you XD. Thanks for reviewing. Enjoy this chapter. :)**

**America's POV**

We all sit on the floor in a nice circle. I am sitting beside Maxon, he told us that we will start planning for some ball next Saturday.

"I went to go see my father after dinner and he said to me the same thing he announced. He didn't say anything about the ball so you guys have to keep it a secret okay? At least until I announce it" he says seriously and we all say our okay's.

"When do we start planning this ball?" Asks Kriss

"Well there will be many guests so I'm guessing as soon as possible" He says

"So what exactly do we have to plan?" I ask

"Well the food -" I cut him off

"I call food!" I say. The food here is amazing already! Imagine the food at a ball! We all laugh at my excitement.

"Okay you do food then. There is colour schemes, music, décor, flowers, and seating plans." He says

"Well it wont be that hard since there are seven of us, not including you. I think there should be two people for the seating plans because there will be at least 50 mayors" Says Tate.

"Your right Tate hmm I think Marlee and Carter should do seating plans, Zeke can do music, Kriss can do décor, America is doing food, Tate you are doing flowers and the small things with Kriss," Maxon says and he gets interrupted by Bre

"DUDE I'M NOT DOING COLOUR SCHEMES! Can I do music with Zeke?" he asks and I guess that means I will be doing colour schemes, right?

"Maxon, let Brevin do music with Zeke and I will do the colour scheme. I wont mind." I say and Bre hugs me

" Yeah Max PWEASEEEEE" says Bre with puppy dog eyes while still holding me and I can't help but laugh. Maxon starts to laugh to a bit.

"As long as our redhead is okay with it then...sure" He says. And Bre and Zeke squeal with excitement but Bre is still holding me...tight.

"Bre! Can't...fucking...breath!" I say and he quickly let's go.

"Oops! Sorry Ames" he says

"It's alright. What time is it?" I ask. Our chance to call home is at 10. We were all given a time and mine is at 10:05, right after Marlee. I guess this means I will spend 5 minuets trying to convince my family to let me stay.

"Its 9:30, what time do you girls have to call?" Asks Maxon

"Marlee is first at 10. I'm right after her and then it's Kriss, and Tate." I say

"okay then me and the guys will wait here for you girls when you have to go." says Maxon.

"As long as you don't burn our dorm down then sure, right Mar Mar?" I say and she laughs

"Yeah!"

"Wait you girls don't trust us?!" whines Maxon and Zeke.

"Well DUH! remember last year? I leave you boys in my room, with pizza, while I go pick up Kriss and Tate and when I got back sauce was everywhere!" Marlee states

"Oh my God! You guys actually had a pizza war?" I say. These people are animals! But it would be cool to do that.

"Yeah...BUT C'MON WHO WOULDN'T?" says Zeke. We talk some more, luckily I am already packed for my new dorm. And then a guard knocks on our door. I answer it.

"Hello Lady America. We need Lady Marlee, you, and are Lady Kriss and Tate here? Because I knocked on their door and no one answered" Says the guard.

"Yes they are here. Zeke, Carter, Brevin are also here" I say. I notice that I still haven't changed out of my dress. None of us have.

"Okay thank you Lady America. May you three ladies please come with me for your phone calls?" He ask and I nod. Marlee, Kriss, and Tate come to the door and we follow the guard. We walk into some room where there are four phones.

"I thought we were going one by one?" I whisper to Kriss

"I thought so to" She whispers back. Then the guard turns to us.

"Each of you have 10 minuets. Sorry about the times they were wrong. And you can go now" he says and we thank him and go to a phone booth. I put my house number in. _One ring. Two rings. _

_"Hello?"_ says my father and my heart stops. I've missed them so much.

"Hey dad?" I say

"America?!" He says surprised and I hear my name in the background, probably from May or mom

"Yes it's me. How is everyone?" I ask

"Great! I found a new job and it's for the white house, they hired me to paint and sculpt things for them, as gifts for visitors and guests." says my father excitedly. How could he get a job there?

"That's amazing dad! But um how did you get a job there?"

"Maxon Shreave himself called me to offer the job. As long as you stay at the school I have my job" he says. Maxon! Why? I'm suddenly confused on whether I should be thankful or angry.

"That's great. So um did you see the broadcast?" I ask

"yes sweetheart. Do you want to leave?" He asks. How could I leave? I truly want to stay and help Maxon and stay with my friends, and if I stay my father keeps his new job.

"No. I want to stay. Not for you though so don't worry you're not holding me back. But I want to stay because it may only be two days but I like it here, dad." I say.

"I'm happy you like it sweetheart. But please, with those rebel attack, be careful. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Yes dad I will. Look I don't have much time. How are mom, May, and Gerard?"

"They are fine, just a bit worried for you"

"oh. Well tell then to not worry because I will be fine, I am America Singer after all."I say with a small laugh.

"Yes dear, yes you are. Good luck with your studies." He says and the guard signals that our time is almost up

"Yes dad. I have to go. Goodbye."I say

"Goodbye sweetheart. We love you" he says and I hear some goodbyes in the background.

"Love you guys too. Bye" I say and I hang up. Marlee, Kriss, and Tate also hang up. Then the guard comes forward and takes us to our dorm. But I am still confused. We walk into the dorm and the guys are just watching TV.

"Zeke, Brevin, and Carter please come with me" says the guard as we go in. The guys say bye to us and walk out we sit on the couch. I'm between Maxon and Marlee.

"Did you like your surprise?" Asks Marlee. What? Is she talking about the job that my dad got? Maxon turns to me with a huge goofy smile. But I don't smile back.

"What are you talking about?" I ask a bit serious

"Umm Maxon?" She says to him and his smile drops

"Seriously Ames? Your dad didn't say ANYTHING...surprising?" He says as he emphasizes on "anything"

"Yes he did. And thanks Maxon" I say with a huge smile. I don't want to be mad over something small, he just helped my family.

"You're welcome. So don't I at least get a hug?" " Or a kiss...on the cheek?" He adds that part quickly. I elbow him in the stomach

"No kiss. But I GUESS I could give you a hug" And I hug him. He smell like vanilla...sweet and - what am I saying?

"Jeez Ames. First a knee in the groin and now an elbow in the stomach? What's next 'cuz I want to be prepared"

"First of all! It wasn't your groin it was your thigh! And secondly, I don't know." Say with a laugh

"Ames it doesn't take this long for something to heal"

" Well it's only been two days" I say. Marlee looks through the channels

"THEY'RE FUCKING SHOWING CATCHING FIRE! " she yells

"yeah it came out yesterday Mar Mar" says Maxon

"Marlee calm down!" Says Tate

"NO I WONT! WE'RE WATCHING IT!" She yells again

"I've been dying to see it so okay" I say

"Me too!" Says Kriss

"put it on Marlee! It's about to start!" Says Maxon. Marlee puts it on and we watch it. Maxon puts his arm around me and I tense up

"Sorry its a habit" he says

"No, it's okay" I say and I lean my head onto his chest, he doesn't seem to mind. Why does this feel so...right? I watch the movie, I've seen the first one it was good. After a while it shows Gale kissing Katniss

"Hashtag TEAM GALE!" Yells Kriss and we laugh

"GALE YOU FUCKING BITCH YOURE NOT SUPPOSE TO KISS HER! And seriously Krissy! Team Gale! You bitch! Its PEETA!" Says Marlee

"HEY! I'm talking about hotness" Kriss says

"JOSH HUTCHERSON IS HOT!" Marlee says

"GUYS JUST WATCH THE DAMN MOVIE!" yells Tate

"yes please! And I'm on team Peeta, he is cute and sweet" I say

"Ames Peeta is mine" Marlee threatens but she does a horrible job because she ends up laughing

"Jeez! Fangirl much?" I say

"Maybe..." She says. After a while the guys come in.

"HEY MY BITCHES" yells Zeke

"Zeke big mistake we're watching Catching Fire!" Warns Tate

"Shit! MARLEE AM SORRY! I'll shut up!" he says

" Just sit down guys!" Marlee says not taking her eyes off the screen. We all watch it. Then Maxon breaks our silence

"Are any of you leaving?" He asks and I take my head off his chest and we all look around at each other

"I guess not, so your stuck with us Maxy!" Says Bre and we laugh.

"HOLY SHIT THE ELEVATOR SCENE GUYS!" Yells Zeke. We watch. I see why Zeke is so excited...Joanna Mason practically stripped in an elevator in front of Peeta and Katniss and beside Haymitch.

"Peeta you better have not enjoyed that!" someone says and we laugh. I put my head on Maxon's chest again. He puts his hand on my shoulder, he makes me feel protected. I guess it's because he promised me that he will protect me...from the rebels.

"shit I wish I was in that elevator" says Carter, he is sitting on the floor in front of Marlee. Marlee kicks him.

"Perv"

"You're just jelly!"

"No I'm not!"

" Sure" he says and Marlee kicks him again

"OWWW" we laugh again. We spend the whole time, during the movie, talking about the movie, characters, and of course Jennifer Lawerance and Josh Hutcherson.

"Okay I think we can all agree that Katniss cries pretty fucking weird" says Zeke says

" Yeah! Its creepy" says Maxon

" But she is still hot, just her crying is off" says Bre

"Yeah. " says Cart

"So Ames you packed for tomorrow?" Asks Maxon. I still have my head on his chest.

"Yup. I'm gonna miss Marlee" I say

"OMG girl I'm gonna miss you too!" She says. I sit up and hug Marlee

" At least you will be only two dorms away!" She says while still hugging me

"yeah but a huge dorm just for me?" I ask as I pull away

"No. Your maids will be there, well at least not 24/7 but they will be there." Says Maxon

" You're right." Anne, Mary, and Lucy will be my maids so I know I can trust them, they have been nothing but nice and funny and patient with me. When the movie finishes the guys leave to their dorm.

"Goodnight Lady America, Lady Marlee, Lady Kriss, and Lady Tate" say the boys mockingly while bowing. Me and the girls laugh, hard.

"You guys look like IDIOTS!" Says Tate as she swings the door close in their faces. I make my way to the couch as the girls leave and it's just me and Marlee. I see keys on the spot where Maxon was sitting.

"Maxon left his keys here I will go take them to him" I say to Mar Mar

"Okay." She says as she cleans up a little. I walk out the door and see Maxon down the hall and he turns left. I run and turn left to.

"Maxon!" I yell. He turns around.

"Ames?" He says and I run up to him.

"Yuppies! Here you forgot your dorm keys." I say and I hand them to him.

"Oh thanks Ames" he says. He seems so patient with me...we both lean in and...kiss. He put his hand on my cheek and I feel his warmth. I stop kissing after a while. We both catch our breath.

"Thanks again Maxon" I say, our foreheads are still touching

"Anything for you dear" he says with a smile and I move away and cross my arms

"I am NOT your dear Maxon Schreave!" I say with a smile.

"Well at least you didn't hurt me this time. "

" Yeah this time. I...uh better go."

" Okay goodnight Ames." He says and I turn around. He suddenly grabs my wrist and turns me around

"To be honest Ames... I forgot my keys on purpose" he says

"really? And why did you?" I ask

" I wanted to ask you something...Ames wanna go for a walk in the gardens tomorrow?"

"hmm let me think." I tease

"Will you take long?" He jokes

"Haha. And yes. You know you could've just tugged you ear!" I say

"But how fun would that be?" He says

"Whatever. Goodnight" I say and I walk off. Did this seriously just happen? Did I seriously just kiss him?

**o.o they kissed lol. Okay how was it! Do you like that they are working together to help Maxon? Hehe the kiss! Are you guys still in shock cuz of it XD OKAY review! Please! Good? Bad? Thanks guys! Oh and I probably wont be able to update tomorrow .-. My sis is coming and all that and there will be people o.e UGHHHHHHHHH lol awks okay TILL NEXT TIME MY READER! :)**

**~Dauntless**

PS. Anyone seen Catching Fire? Lol I'm still fangirling hahah


	16. The Fake Girlfriend

**CHAPTER 16**

**HyperFLUFFY: umm lol no cuz I don't want to move things to fast right? Lol. Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy chapter 16!**

**I decided to do this from Maxon's point of view :)**

**Maxon's POV ( When the girls leave for the phone call)**

"So she doesn't know?" Asks Bre as he flips through the channels

"Nope" I say popping out the "p"

" Do you think she will be mad?" Asks Carter. He has a point, will she?

"I hope not, what I did isn't something to be mad of" I say

"Why did you do it again?" Asks Zeke

"Zeke you know why!" I say, I think I'm blushing. What's going on?

"Ahhh! Our prince is turning pink!" Says Zeke with finger quotations on prince. They call me that because my father is the president so it sort of made sense.

"Shut up Zeke"

"God! Hasn't Mrs. Silvia taught you anything on manners? " Jokes Carter. Mrs. Silvia is our " Behaving teacher" I guess you could say. On thursday we have to chose which free period to "sacrifice" to be in her class.

"Okay fine! PLEASE shut the fuck up Zeke"

"Fine then...LOVER BOY!" He shouts. And thats when I tackle him onto the floor.

"Ow! Fuck! Dude get OFF!"

"Only if you take that back!" I say

"What? LOVER BOY?!"

"Yes that! Now Zeke!" I say. He tries to move out from under me but I press harder. The other guys are just watching TV. This isn't new. It seems as if I hate him right now but we just play fight.

"Fine! I take it back! You don't love her!" He yells and I get off.

"It wasn't that hard now was it?" I say while sitting on the couch.

"No it wasn't because it's true. You don't love her because you're IN love with her!"He says proudly. I sigh and just ignore him.

"Zeke we're just best friends." I say defeated

"Sure" he says sarcastically. Then the girls walk in.

~ PAGE BREAK~ ( After the big kiss!)

"Whatever. Goodnight." She says and she walks away. I feel like I'm melting. She just kissed me! I practically skip to my room and flop onto my bed with a huge smile on my face. I have a date tomorrow. I guess it's a make up date since we didn't get to go to the gardens today after dinner.

- After some sleep!-

"Maxon wake up it's almost breakfast" says a maid and I turn around in my bed digging my face into my pillow

"I don't want to gooooooooo" I whine. They are use to this

"Come on Maxon! Want some cold water?" Says Sam, I think. Fuck. They mean it! Whenever I don't wake up I get a glass of cold water in my face. Wait! I have a walk with Ames today. I jump out of bed

"Can I just wear some jeans?" I ask. They are surprised on how quickly I got out of bed.

"What? I hate cold water in the morning. And I'm hungry." I say

"Uh...okay?" Says Britney. And they get to work. I take a shower and change into a pair of blue jeans and a simple gray short sleeved t-shirt and my brown leather jacket. They gel my hair back, and I'm ready to go.

"Thanks ladies. Have a nice day." I say as I walk out the room and put my keys in my pockets. I still can't believe Ames kissed me! I walk into the cafeteria and sit with my friends. Everyone is here but Ames.

"Where's Ames?" I ask Marlee

"She had breakfast earlier then us because she had to move to her new room" she says and I'm slightly disappointed. "Jeez Romeo don't need to look all sad" says Zeke

"Yeah." I mutter and eat my pancakes and eggs. I finish quickly.

"Hey guys? I'm gonna go beacause I have to still do a couple of things with my father before he leaves tomorrow" I lie. They say their goodbyes and I throw my tray out and walk out. I make my way to America's new room, A20. I knock on the door. Ames opens it. She is wearing a pair of jeans and a blue sweatshirt.

"Hey Ames." I say. She motions me in and I walk in

"Hey. Sorry I couldn't have breakfast with you and the others today." She says as she flops onto the couch and I sit next to her.

"It's okay. So do you need any help with anything?" I ask

"Nope! I just finished unpacking everything. I'm just tired." She says. Then my fathers voice comes on the PA system

"Good morning students. This morning we will be having a practice rebel alarm. The guards at your doors will help you get to a safe room. Thank you." He says.

"Ugh! I'm too tired to move!" She says leaning on me. I put an arm around her, and she doesn't seem to mind.

"Well I could carry you to a safe room." I joke.

"Haha! You can't be that strong to carry me!" She says laughing.

"Oh please! I can out run any reble with you in my arms." I exclaim. I suddenly imagine her in my arms.

"Sureeeeee" she says sarcastically

"So when do you think we will have the rebel alarm?" I ask changing the subject

"I dunno after breakfast I guess" And thats when an alarm sounds.

"Or now" she says worried. I grab her by the waist and we get up. I open the door still holding her close to me. A guard runs up to us.

"Follow me." He says and we run to the main safe room.

"Just go down those stairs" he says and we do so as he closes the wall.

"You know Maxon I am perfectly capable of running without any help" she says and I relize that my hands are still at her waist. I quickly take them off and we walk down the stairs.

"I'm sorry" I say as we walk into a room with people

"It's alright" she says as she sits on a cot. She pats the space beside her for me to sit. I do so.

"So when is our walk in the gardens?" She whispers. Everyone is huddled together and whispering too.

"I was hoping after lunch?" I say

"Okay."

"Where is Kriss and everyone?"

"Probably still coming." She says. She seems calm. We stay in a comfortable silence for a little when Tate and everyone comes in. The see us and walk to us taking up the space in our cot and the one in front of us

"So how was your meeting with your dad Max?" Asks Tate.

"He was too busy. So I went to see if Ames needed help moving in" I say.

"Oh" she says

"Yup. So what took you so long?" I ask them

"We were in the cafeteria" says Kriss. I nod my head.

"Maxon!" I hear from behind. I roll my eyes because I'd recognize that voice anywhere

"Speak of the devil" says Bre. I mouth "help" to them and they just laugh

"You're on your own Maxon" whispers Zeke

"Well fuck you guys" I say as I stand up and walk over to Celeste, who is on a cot.

"Hey Maxy! I am kind of scared Maxy" she says. I try my best to not roll my eyes.

"Lady Celeste this is not a real rebel attack, consider yourself lucky." I say and I walk back and sit beside Ames. They all look at me with their mouths open

"Close your mouths, you'll catch flies" I say

"We're not even outside" says Zeke

"It's an expression." I say

"Okay. Did you seriously just say that to her?" Tate asks

"Yuppies." I say

"What the fuck Maxon. That's my word!" Exclaims America and I laugh

"Too bad."

"Whatever! So what's Celeste's deal?" Ames asks us

"She is obssesed with Maxon." Says Carter in a whisper

"Guys she is not obssesed." I whisper.

"Dude. You've got to be kidding!" Zeke says

"Okay maybe a little, which creeps me out alot."

"Yeah it creeps everyone out!" Says Bre

"Well what am I suppose to do?" I ask

"You know you could always date someone and she might just move on." Says Tate

"Oh my God! Yes! It should be a redhead." Says Marlee.

"Fuck. Why a redhead!" Ames says

"Because you're the newbie. And you and Maxon are close, it will make sense if you two started 'dating' right?" Says Kriss with finger quotations on dating

"Ughhhh. Do I have to?" She asks

"Wait! I have'nt even agreed with it yet." I say

"Well do you want her to leave you alone or not?" Asks Zeke

"Well yes but I don't want Ames to feel forced to do it."

"No, I'll do it. As long as that bitch leaves us ALL alone." Ames says

"Seriously?" I say

"Yeah. I mean it's not like we will be really dating, it's just a show." She says with a shrug.

"Fine I guess. But when you want to stop the act, we stop" I say

"Okay. Just as long as this doesn't ruin our friendship"

"It won't I promise"

"Omg. So you guys are really going to do it?" Asks Kriss

"Yeah. I mean like she is starting to get annoying especially after hurting America I think it's time we stop her" I say

"Great! And you have a point Maxon, she can't go on hurting every girl that is near you. So I say when she comes near you again it's only fair that our Tate tells her that you are with America." Marlee says. Tates eyes widen

"Woah woah woah! Why me?" She asks

"Cuz Tate, you and her have history right? And she might listen to you better than us, Tate. Pleaseeee. I'll buy you ice cream after" pleads Marlee

"Two buckets of Rainbow Sherbet from Baskin Robbins?" Asks Tate

"Yes. So what do you say? Will you do it?"

"Ugh. Fine!" Tate says in defeat. I reach across and give her a hug

"Thanks Tay" I say

"Yeah but if she shrugs it off and doesn't listen then I tried" she says while letting me go.

"Okay" says Kriss

"Wait, you and the witch have history?" Asks America and I laugh

"Yeah... but it was in the fourth grade for crying out loud" whispers Tate

"What happened?" She asks

"She started to become a model and she thought that she was to good for me" Tate says looking past us to Celeste, who is reading a magazine.

"Well don't worry Tay you've got us" Ames says proudly with a hug. She easily fits in with us, and I'm happy for that.

"Thanks Ames" Tay says

"Anyday" she says and realizes Tay and sits on the cot. I look around and see my father talking to a guard. He gets up.

"Good job students, you did good but there is always room for improvement. Please proceed to your rooms or activities" he says and walks away with the guard.

"Wanna all hang out?" Asks Kriss as we get up and wait for everyone to get out

"Omg! Why don't we go to the indoor pool. I know Celeste would be there, we can show you two off! And so I can just tell her to leave you alone and get it over with" says Tate

"Okay I guess" Says America. She seems a bit uncertain

"Yes! But first we got to get ready." Says Kriss

"Yes! Bikinis! "Exclaims Bre.

"Yeah I guess we should go" I say uncertain too

"Okay! Come on girls let's go get ready! See you at the pool boys." Exclaims Marlee pushing the girls to the stairs.

"So, you excited to see your 'girlfriend' in a bikini?" Asks Carter laughing with finger quotations on girlfriend.

"Shut up. It's just a show to make Celeste leave me alone. God, let's just go change" I say.

"Whatever you say Loverboy" Says Bre

"Yeah okay" I say sarcastically. We walk out and I walk to my room to change.

**~After Changing to shorts, our Loverboy makes his way to the pool XD~ America's POV ( After changing)**

"So you feel alright playing Maxon's girlfriend?" Marlee asks me.

"To be honest I think I am, I mean it's just pretend right?" I say. Although I am still not over Aspen, it will take my mind off him. I hope.

"Yeah! Thanks for doing it Ames! We can't take her shit anymore!" says Kriss. What else has Celeste done?

"Um girls?" I say

"Yeah?" They say

"I don't know how to swim." I say looking away. I've never been able to learn.

"What? so you've never went swimming?" asks Kriss, clearly surprised

"No, you guys know I am not that rich and I was always busy working or something to learn" I say, I look back at them

"Well Maxon could teach you but he doesn't swim much anymore" Says Tate

"What do you mean? I ask

"I don't know around 12 he stopped swimming, he was a great swimmer though" Marlee says

"Oh. Well anyways what else did Celeste do to you guys?" I ask trying to change the subject

"Well, when Kriss was dating a guy named Trey last year, and Celeste made him make out with her." Tate says. God that bitch is worse then I thought. Tate is wearing a yellow bikini

"Yeah well the fucking joke was on her! That bitch was a bad kisser" says Kriss. She is wearing a purple bikini.

"SO? He was hot!" Marlee exclaims. She I wearing a red bikini.

"yeah. Whatever. LET'S GO SWIM!" Kriss yells as we enter the indoor swimming pool area. Everyone looks at us. I think Maxon's jaw dropped, I blush.

"Maxon close your fucking mouth!" Yells Zeke while slapping Maxon in the face. We all laugh and Maxon blushes a little.

**~Maxon's POV!**

"Is the witch in there?" I whisper behind the door.

"Yes. I repeat the bitch is in the pool. Wait no she is in her seat" Says Zeke peeking through the door

"Let's proceed with the plan." I order. We laugh.

"Okay. Lets go" whispers Carter beside. We straighten ourselves and we walk in LIKE A BOSS. (AN: I am sorry I had to XD)

Everyone watches us as we enter, especially Celeste. We sit on some seats and laugh.

"Mission was a success, sir." Says Bre laughing.

"Good job men!" I say trying to stop laughing. When we finally settle down we wait for the girls. Then they walk in. Our jaws drop and I see America walking in, in a blue bikini, looking beautiful. I think everyone noticed me staring.

"Maxon close your fucking mouth!" Zeke yells at me and he slaps me across the face. I blush a little. They join us to the seats.

"Guys can we actually swim?" asks Tate

"Sure" They all say. I have a shirt on. How am I going to swim? They will all know. They walk to the edge of the pool. America stays back with me.

"Aren't you going to swim?" I ask her. She looks at me.

"I um...don't know how." She says and looks down. I lift her head up, by the chin.

"Don't worry. Wanna just put our feet in the pool?" I ask as I take my hand away. I see Celeste staring daggers at America.

"Sure." She says. we walk to the edge of the pool and sit down and put our feet in.

"So have you ever been swimming?" I ask

"No, I've never had the time to go swimming" she says touching the water.

"Oh. Shit!" I whisper

"What's wrong?"

"The witch is coming." I whisper.

"Fuck really?" she whines

" Yup lets go back to our seats" I say. We get up but it's too late Celeste is almost in front of us. America tenses up a little. I put my arm around her waist

"Hello Lady Celeste" I say to Celeste. She is wearing a red and black bikini

"Hey Maxy! Why aren't you swimming?" she asks. I try my best to not explode.

"Because I'm talking with America" I say briefly. Our friends quickly get out of the water and take their seats, which are near us. Tate and Zeke walk up to us.

"Hi Celeste. Hey guys!" Says Tate.

"Hi. Anyways, wanna hang out right now Maxy?" Celeste says flirtatious

"He can't he is hanging with Ames. Sorry Celeste. BYE!" says Zeke

"Ugh! I wasn't talking to you Zeke. But whatever. Bye Ames!" Celeste quickly pushes America into the pool and from my grasp. She cant swim!

"FUCK!" Marlee says as she runs up. Without hesitating I dive into the pool. I grab America and pull her up, she starts to breath heavily. At least she is okay.

"What the hell is your problem Celeste!" Tate yells. I hold onto America and help her up onto the edge.

"You okay Ames?" I ask her as I get onto the edge myself.

"Yeah, just perfect." she says sarcastically. Kriss runs up to me and America and hands us a towels.

"Thanks Kriss" says America wrapping it around herself. I hug her and she wraps her arms around me

"Thanks Maxon" She gives my a kiss. Wow. She pulls away.

"I would do it again in a heart beat" I say holding her close

"Ugh! Maxy what are you doing!" exclaims Celeste.

"THATS IT! Celeste leave him alone! He and America are dating! He doesn't like you okay!? And I doubt he would want to even look at you after that!" Yells Tate.

"Tate shut up!" Celeste yells. Me and America get up. Tate walks closer to Celeste

"Make me bitch!" She says. Wow! Tate was always the kind and funny one, she wouldn't hurt a fly. This just shows how cruel Celeste is.

"Whatever. I'm leaving!" Celeste says and she walks away going to her seat.

"Guys lets go. And thanks Tate." I say. and she just smiles

"Any day" she says and we pick up our stuff and leave.

**Wow so much DRAMA! lol hoped you guys liked it! Review! good? Bad? ;) **

**~Dauntless**


	17. The ad AN at bottem!

**CHAPTER 17**

**Guest: OMG I thought so too! Like it was my favorite chapter and my longest! Thanks for reading!**

**HyperFLUFFY: hmm idk! maybe? hehe. and okay! :)Thanks for reading!**

**America's POV**

I stay calm until Celeste leaves. I try to register what happened within the first 20 minuets. I grab my things as we leave and wrap the towel closer to me, even though I changed into my clothes. We walk to our dorms. Maxon doesn't let me go at all. He keeps his hand around my waist at all times. Well he's a good actor.

"What time is it?" Asks Maxon

"Ummm it's almost lunch so 2:10" says Bre.

"Thanks"

"No problem" I put my head on Maxon's shoulder as we walk. He saved me. Is all I can think.

"Want me to pick you up for lunch?" He whispers. He probably wants to show us off as a "couple".

"Yeah. I'll be ready in a few. "I say

"Okay, I'll pick you up at 2:40" He says.

"Perfect" I say. He truly did mean it when he said he will protect me. He seems like a brother to me, a brother I am forced to "fake date" I guess.

"My room is on the other side. I'm going to go get ready and I'll see you at you dorm later" he says and he give me a quick hug and says bye to everyone. I walk beside Kriss

"You okay Ames?" She asks.

"Yeah. Just a bit mad at that bitch for pushing me " I say gritting my teeth.

"Yeah that was horrible. Marlee was about to punch her the second she saw you fall. Luckily Carter noticed Marlee getting ready to punch her and he quickly picked up Marlee and sat her down before any harm came onto Celeste" Kriss says quietly. As much as I wished that Marlee did get to punch her I am happy she didn't or else we would all be in trouble

"Well luckily she didn't or else we would have to deal with "

"Yeah, although I would love to see her with a black eye"

"Yeah me to." I mutter. "Well I got to go. Bye guys!" I say as I stop in front of my door.

"Bye Ames!" They all say. Marlee is already in her dorm. I walk into my dorm and see my maids cleaning around

"Hey guys" I say

"Hello America. Oh my! You're all wet! Did you go swimming?" Asks Anne

"Yes. Can you prepare a bath for me please?"

"Of course I'll get to it. " Anne rushes to the bathroom.

"I'm so mad right now!" I mutter and Lucy comes over to me

"Whats wrong America?" She asks gently

"Do you know Celeste Newsome?" I ask and she gasps

"What happened!?" She asks

"I don't know how to swim and so me and Maxon sat by the edge of the pool, we saw her coming and we stood up to go back to our seats but she was already blocking us. In the end she pushed me and Maxon dove into the water to save me" I explain.

"Oh no! Are you alright?" Lucy asks

"Yes, better then before. Thank you Lucy" I say and Anne calls for me. I give my towel to Lucy. I take a bath. I change into some jeans that go up to my knees and a simple pink short sleeved T-shirt with a jean jacket made by my maids. At 2:40 I am sitting on the couch. There is a knock at the door. I rush to the door, my maids already left. I see Maxon smiling at me as I open the doors.

"Hello Lady Redhead" he jokes and he bows

"Fuck! I can't think of a comeback. Ugh!" I say defeated.

"Haha. So we have ten minuets to be at lunch. Want to wait here for a little?" He asks.

"Sure." I say and we make our way to the couch. I turn the tv on and hand the controller to Maxon.

"What do you want to watch?" He asks while putting his arm around me

"I don't know, that's why I gave you the controler " I say as I wrap my hands around his chest and put my head on his shoulder.

"God I'm tired"

"Yeah me to" He says

"So when will you show me one of your songs?" I ask remembering that he also writes music.

"Soon, don't worry" he says with a smile.

"I hate waiting."

"At times it's worth it."

"Yeah but still, it's no fun."

"Yeah I agree"

"Can I take a quick nap? You can wake me up when we have to go." I say.

"Sure. Just don't drool all over me" he jokes and I playfully push him

"I don't make any promises" I joke.

"Okay. Sleep now." He says soothingly. I hold him close to me and I fall asleep.

"America wake up" I hear

"Noooooo" I whine

"Please? We have to go for some lunch or do you want to have lunch here?" He asks me while trying to wake me up.

"Can we actually do that?" I ask as I sit up.

"Yeah! We could have a picnic in the gardens"

"Really! Can we please?" I ask

"Yeah let me just call your maids to set it up. We are late for lunch anyways."

"What! What time is it!?" I ask

"3:30. I know it's late but you look cute when you sleep" he says with a goofy smile.

"Thanks...I think. So picnic?"

"Yeah I'll go call your maids." He says as he gets up and I watch him. He is such a great person, I find it hard to believe I hated him. His honey blond hair is a bit messy and damp looking, I guess he took a shower too. He is wearing black jeans and a blue short sleeved T-shirt. I take my jean jacket off. It is pretty warm. Maxon walks back and sits beside me.

"We can go to the gardens in twenty minuets" he says putting an arm around me. I put my head on his chest. I don't feel so pressured with him.

"Great"

"America?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry." He says looking at me in the eyes. Huh?

"What are you talking about?" I ask worried

"It's my fault you fell into the water. I didn't do anything to stop it! I could've stopped her but I couldn't! And I promised I would protect you and I'm doing a horrible job so far" He says still looking at me. What do I say?

"Maxon it wasn't your fault okay? I swear if you say it is one more time I will scream. Maxon I'm fine. Like, you saved me. That bitch just needs to learn where she stands okay? Maxon I'm only being your fake girlfriend to help you and our friends."

"But -"

"No buts okay? Please? We're fine. And you did protect me, by saving me." I say still looking into his warm, kind brown eyes.

"Fine" he says and I hug him.

"You know you are like a brother to me, and it's only been three days" I say trying to change the subject.

"Yeah. And you're like the redhead sister I never had" he jokes

"Oh so there's more sisters?"

"Yuppies. Mar Mar, Krissy, Tate, and you" he says with a kind smile.

"Maxon!"

"What?" He says startled

" Yuppies is MY word" I exclaim

"Too bad I'm using it now"

"Ughh fine." I say in defeat

"Want to make our way to the gardens?" He asks

"Yeah, sure." I say

"Okay let's go" he says. We get up and go to the gardens. On our way there we see many people. Thats when I remember I'm his "girlfriend". I should start acting like it. I lace my fingers with his. We see some guard at the doors of the gardens. They open the door for us and I smile and breath in the fresh Carolina air. I let go of Maxon's hand as we sit at our picnic. There is a red and white plaid blanket flatly on the ground. On top there is the food, plates of meat with chicken noodle soup.

"Shall we, Dear?" he jokes. I decided to play along.

"We shall your Highness." I say as I put my arm through his arm. We sit on the blanket and dig in, we talk about many things.

"So you play any sports?" He asks me, we are both almost done eating.

"Soccer a bit, and some volleyball. You?"

"Soccer, football, and basketball, and sometimes baseball"

"I've never tried baseball."

"Really? Well maybe I could teach you some day?" he says with a bit of a blush

"Yeah! Maybe."

"So have you started your planning?"

"Yes, I finished the colour scheme, I just have to start the food."

"Great! So what's the colour scheme?"

"A light brown so baish."

"I like it."

"Yes me to, I already spoke to Kriss about the colour so she can make everything match."

"Great. Ames?"

"Yuppies?" I say and he laughs.

"So every year at this school we have a Thanksgiving Concert. And well I- um- I was wondering if you wanted to perform a song with me? You don't have to..." he says a bit nervous. I try my best not to laugh at his nervousness .

"Sure! Do we write a song?"

"Wait! your going to do it? With me?!" he says almost surprised

"Duh! That's why I said yes!"

"You said sure"

"Same shit! Now answer the question. Do we write a song?"

"It doesn't matter but we could write a duet" He says putting the plates to the side

"That's a great idea! So partner, when do we start?"

"Soon but lets take a walk first" He says taking my hand and helping me stand up. Then I realize how full I am.

"You know Maxon you're probably one of the best friends I've ever had" I say proudly

"Thanks Ames, you too"

"Well then again I was homeschooled" I say

"Oh yeah. So are you still tired?" He jokes as we sit on the stone bench where I scolded him.

"Are you kidding? I'm to full to be tired." I say. We laugh and talk about many different things for the next hour.

"I think we should head inside, the guards don't want many people outside when there are possible rebel attacks." I agree and we make our way inside to get ready for dinner at 6.

**Okay I'm sorry its not much but there was some fluff right? I have to go downtown with my mom to shop and all that :) But I will make a better chapter soon! Possibly tomorrow or later today. IMPORTANT!: Is there anything you want to happen? Like that involve Celeste or something? Sorry I have writers block :( Review!**

**~ Dauntless**


	18. School!

CHAPTER 18

**Okay lets skip to the next day! Its SCHOOL! Hahah BTW theres another vine here XD lol you'll love it! I hope!**

**dakotamo: All amazing ideas! Thank you so much! I was already going to use the Aspen one but I had to wait until it's Friday in their world haha! I will include most of your ideas in future chapters! Thank you for reading and reviewing I'm happy you love my story!**

**Elena: Wait no more! Here's chapter 18! Um you might hate me for the ending lol! I just want America to slowly fall for our Maxon without even relizing it. But I'll try to do it faster :) And I'm sooooo happy you and your bff love my story! Hope you two like this chapter! Thanks for reviewing and happy reading! P.S. I couldn't stop smiling from your review lol:)**

**luv2read4reading: hmm as I'm not comfy writing that lol! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Ydissbooksogood: Yes! Possibly on friday in their world ;) Thanks for reviewing!**

**HyperFLUFFY: mmm no! Haha :) thanks for reveiwing!**

**America's POV**

"America wake up!" Someone says. To day is Thursday so we have to go to school

"NOOOOOO" I whine. Someone, I think Lucy shakes my arm a bit

"America if you don't wake up they'll pour some cold water on you" she whispers. My eyes widen and I look at her worried

"You're joking right?" I ask holding her arm and she laughs

"No I am serious."

"OKAY I'M UP!" I yell so the others can hear. They rush towards me as I get up.

"Your dress America" says Anne as she walks in holding a Scoop neck skater dress

This skater dress is absolutly flattering, it has a scoop neckline and reverse, with a flattering fit and flare shape, it has a slip on style without zippers, and a black waist belt.

"You ladies did this!?" I say with a gasp toching the coral coloured dress

"Yes America, I see you like it?" Says Lucy

"Like? More like love!" I exclaim as I hug them all. The first day of school and its going great so far.

"We are so happy you do! Why don't you put it on?" Asks Mary passing it to me. They put me into my dress.I start at myself in the mirror my maids put a light pink blush, a light brown eye shadow, mascara, and they curled my hair so it framed my face.

"Ladies you did an amazing job as always" I say looking at them through the mirror.

"You're welcome America. You should get going to the school" Mary says and there's a knock at the door. I look at the girls and they shrug. Anne walks to the door and opens it. When the door opens it reveals Maxon.

"Hello Maxon, we were just leaving" Anne says and they curtsy.

"Good bye ladies" Maxon says with a bow. I try my best to not laugh at these gestures. My maids leave and Maxon walks over to me. He is wearing a black suit and light blue shirt along with a light blue tie. His hair is smoothed back.

"Hey." He says as he walks beside me, facing the mirror too.

"Hey. Ugh do we have to go to school? Can't we all just hang out here?" I whine. He just laughs at me and I give him a bit of a glare.

"You have no idea how much I'd rather stay her with you...oh and our friends of course" he says slightly blushing. It's my turn to laugh now.

"We should get going we both have science. Come on. Oh and by the way you look stunning" he says as he grabs my backpack he puts it on his shoulder, and his own backpack is

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself. And I can carry my own backpack Max" I say crossing my arms. I grab my keys off the counter.

"Then what kind of fake boyfriend would I be?" He asks with a laugh. We walk out.

"A very bad one I guess" I laugh. I lock my dorm and go behind Maxon and open my backpack to stuff my keys in there.

"So how much time do we have left?" I ask and he checks his watch as we walk

"At least 30 minuets."

"Great." I say and I lace my fingers through his, as our act. "Maxon...I'm worried" I say.

"About what dear?" He asks and I give him a death glare. He notices his mistake "Fine no dear...how about darling? I have to call you something since we are 'dating'" he says with finger quotes on dating.

"Yeah, I think darling is just fine. And I'm worried that Celeste will try to pull off some stupid stunt today, or something." I say. His thumb runs soothing circles on my hand.

"America I promised I will protect you, I won't let her even talk to you after what happened the other day. Okay? I will always be near you and if I'm not then at least one of our friend will, and I garauntee that they won't let Celeste try anything" He says and plants a kiss on my forehead.

"Thanks Maxon...for everything" I say. We walk outside and towards the school building.

"Lets go to our lockers so we can put our stuff away." He suggests and I agree. We walk inside and head to our lockers.

"Here's your backpack darling" he says with a kind smile, there are many students around so I play along.

"Thank you Max." I say and give him a peck on the lips. He walks to his locker and I open mine and put my given books in there. I grab my science and math book, since they are my first two classes. Maxon does the same and we make our way to science, hand in hand. We enter the class and take our seats in the back. Tate and Zeke are also here. Tate sits next to me and Zeke to Maxon's left.

"I hear that the science teacher here is cute!" Squeals Tate and Zeke groans.

"Jeez Tate the guy is older then us"

"So? God Zeke why so jelly?" Tate laughs and Zeke is taken by surprise.

"Pfffft! I'm not jealous! Pfft! Why would I be! Jeez!" He says looking away from us.

"Wow someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today." Tate whispers as she turns back to me. I nod my head in agreement and our teacher walks in. He looks kind of cute but he looks like a cowboy. He is wearing a plaid shirt and jeans and brown dress shoes.

"Hey guys! I'm Mr. Laidlaw" he says and a couple girls raise their hands.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Some ask and I laugh at their excitment for his answer.

"No. Okay class turn to page 3 in your science textbook and lets get started." He says and we start our lesson. When we do some work and Mr. Laidlaw is helping a student I notice Maxon taking his phone out and he points to Zeke, who is sleeping and his hand is the only thing keeping his head up. I tap Tate and show her and she giggles softly. Maxon puts on Vine and knocks Zeke's arm down and his head hits the desk

"Fuck!" Zeke yells as he rubs his head and Maxon stops the vine and we start laughing. Mr. Laidlaw turns to us with a look.

"Zeke! Language! And the three of you quiet down." He says ans he turns back. We start silently laughing and Zeke fixes us with a glare and we laugh a bit more. Maxon does a heart sign with his hands and Zeke just gives him the middle finger and Maxon just mutters "love you too Zeke" and we get back to work. The bell finally rings and me and Maxon walk to into the most dreaded subject: Math.

"We have Mrs. Payne. She is a bitch so just as a warning don't be on her bad side" Maxon warns me before we walk in. We walk in and take our seats in the back. Kriss walks in after us and smiles and sits beside me.

"I love your dress Ames!" Kriss squeals. She is wearing a mint sweetheart skater dress that goes right above her knees with a brown waist belt.

"Thanks Krissy! I absolutly love yours." I say. The whole class goes quiet when Mrs. Payne walks in.

"Hello. Turn to page 4 in your textbook." She says and we do so. Math was boring as always but I notice that Maxon keeps sneeking glances at me. I turn to him and roll my eyes with a smile.

"America Singer! No rolling your eyes! Detention after school" Maxon's face goes hard. I just look down.

"Mrs. Payne she wasn't even rolling her eyes at you! If anything I should be the one going to detention not her." Maxon says. His voice is full of power and a hint of sadness. I look at him

"Maxon. Shut up. Now." I whisper he shakes his head and I'm already defeated.

"Okay then. America you are off the hook this time, Maxon Schreave detention after school" _Are you fucking kidding me Maxon!_ I say to myself. I see Kriss smacking her face at Maxon's actions. I look at Maxon and he just smiles like nothing happened. I look away not smiling. When the bell finally rings I grab my things and make my way to my down the stairs to my locker. Maxon stops me when I'm halfway down.

"Ames wait up!" He says as he holds my shoulder. I shake from his grip.

"What?" I say annoyed

"America please don't be mad over that!" He says I look away

"Maxon I think I can handle detention! I don't need you saving me from something so stupid!" I yell and walk down the sairs leaving him. I stuff my two books in my locker and grab my history textbook and after history I have Mrs. Silvia's class. I slam the locker, letting some anger out.

"Trouble in paradise?" Someone says. I turn around.

**BAM WHO IS IT!? Don't you guys just love cliffhangers? Dont worry I'll update soon! Okay just want to give a nice and big F U to mothernature I'm sorry but yesterday was nice, warm and sunny and today!? It's snowing like no tomorrow and it's freezing! Well #wearewinter! Lol. But don't get me wrong I love snow but I think she is teasing us here! Well...Review!**

**~Dauntless!**


	19. Another secret and Fluff read AN

CHAPTER 19

**dakotamo: Yuppies! Lol! And your welcome! They were great ideas anyways! And yes, yes we should haha! Thanks 4 reviewing! Enjoy the chapter! PM me soon!**

**Nicole115: Yes I am! Lol. And I'll try! :) thanks for reviewing! Enjoy chapter 19**

**trismermaxcam: I'm soooo happy you love my story! And are there even pics of Maxon and America? If so then I will put a pic :) Thanks 4 reviewing! Enjoy the chapter!**

**America's POV**  
"What do you want Celeste?" I ask crossing arms.

"Oh nothing really! I just want you to admit that you and him aren't seriously dating! Like come ON! It has to be a joke right? Especially after that... that fiasco at the stairs! He can't possibly like you after knowing you for three days!" She practically explodes right before my eyes. I straighten myself and I look at her straight in the eyes.

"You know what! He will never like a stupid, self-centered, bitch like you! And so what? It was just one fight. Just leave me and him alone!" I say and grab my backpack and walk away to history, leaving her dumbfounded. I take my seat in the front of the class with other students beside me. Maxon walks in looking at me but I just play with my pencil. He tugs his ear and I give in and tug back. The teacher walks in, . She is already acting like a bitch and no one has done anything. The bell finally rings and I have Mrs. Silvia. I am actually excited I've never heard of a class that teaches you how to behave with important people! I walk out and Maxon catches up to me but I just walk away, I don't want to talk to anyone right now. I make my way to the third floor. I see Tate walking in she sees me and runs up to me. Then Bre and Maxon walk in.

"Hey Ames!" Says Tate

"Hi Tate"

"Whats wrong?" She says as she puts a hand on my arm.

"Maxon, Celeste, teachers. Everything." I say. She hugs me.

"Well we will probably have to pair up wanna be my partner, Lady America? She says mockingly and I laugh and do a ok curtsy.

"I will be honored to Lady Tate" I say as I rise and we both laugh. The room is huge. With wooden floors and tables, and chairs with tea on top of the tables. Tate is right we will probably have to be in partners. Mrs. Silvia walks in.

"Hello class" she says with a curtsy. She is wearing a berry coloured, long sleeved, peplum midi dress. We just stand there and she sighs and mutters "We clearly have alot of work to do." She looks back at us "Please pair up with a boy." Just my luck.

"You take Bre and I'll take Max, if you want." Tate says and I smile.

"Your a lifesaver. Thanks!" I say as I hurry to grab Bre. Maxon walks up to me but Tate drags him off to a table. I grab Bre by the arm "Hey partner." I say as we walk up to a table and sit down " Partner? What happened with Loverboy?" Says Bre clearly stunned that I picked him.

"Um me and him had a fight. Just leave it. And loverboy?" I say and he looks sympathetic

"Fuck I said to much!" He covers his mouth and I laugh.

"What do you mean Bre?"

"Hey, if you asked me to not ask about your fight then don't ask about his nickname" I sigh

"Fine" then we turn our heads to a dissapointed Silvia. "Ladies and gentelmen you do NOT just sit down! Please stand up." She says. She looks at Maxon. He will obviously ace this class. "Maxon please help me show the class what to do." He stands up and he bows and Silvia does a curtsy. "Hello Lady Silvia." He says and takes her hand to kiss it. We all giggle at the gesture. "Thank you Maxonyou may stand with you partner" she says and he does so. She turns to us "Please practice what you saw" she says and she walks to her seat and desk.

"Hello Lady Ames" Bre says with a bow

"Bre you said it wrong" I say with a laugh.

"Oops! Okay restart! Hello Lady America" he says trying to be serious but we both burst out laughing.

"Hello Brevin." I say and he takes my hand to kiss it. We both giggle.

"Shall we?" He says motioning to the seats. I nod in agreement. He pours the tea in our cups.

"Fuck I hate tea" he whispers to me and I laugh

"Don't worry me to. But get use to it, you never know."

"Yeah I know right?" He says. We spend the whole class time talking and practicing. The bell rings and I know what that means "Bre it's lunch time!" I squeal. "Jeez what is it with girls and food?" He asks. I take his wrist and drag him out "What I'm hungry! What? Like your not?" I ask "Okay you have me there. Lets go eat." He says and we speed walk to lunch. And we see Carter, Kriss, Zeke, and Marlee sitting at the center table. Me and Bre fet some food and sit with them.

"Hey! Wheres loverboy?" Carter asks and Zeke slaps him across the head.

"Okay! Why do you guys call him that?!" I say sitting beside Brevin.

"Fuck you Carter!" Zeke whispers "Look Ames it's nothing! Just eat!" He says as he reaches over and takes my spoon and fills it with rice and stuffs it in my mouth. I eat it and take the spoon from his hand. "What the fuck was that for Zeke!" Yells Marlee and she pushes him and he falls over. I laugh and give Mar Mar a high five. Maxon and Tate rush towards us.

"Woah! What happened to Zeke!" Tate says as she sets her tray on the table and rushes to Zeke's side and helps him up.

"Thanks" he says and Tate takes the seat beside Marlee. The only spot for Maxon is beside me.

"So what did Zeke do to get pushed off the seat" Maxon asks as he eats.

"He stuffed a spoonful of rice into my mouth" I say not daring to look at him because I know he is looking at me.

"Zeke! Why did you do that!?" He exclaims

"I asked Carter why they call you Loverboy. Next think you know I have rice in my mouth" I say.

"Jeez Carter! " Maxon says

"Why won't anyone tell me!" I whine. I stuff some rice in my mouth.

"Because! It's a guy thing" Bre says.

"A. Guy. Thing. So calling him Loverboy is a guy thing! Wow you guys are complicated" I say.

"Nice Vine in science class Maxon!" Marlee says trying to change the subject.

"Thanks! I try my best" He says and they laugh. Zeke doesn't

"WHAT? VINE? God! Can't a guy take a nap during class without it being on some social media site?" Zeke whines and I laugh.

"Hey, you're lucky it was Maxon who woke you up and not the teacher or else you would have detention woth Maxon." I say.

"Yeah I guess your...wait! Detention? Maxon? What the fuck did he do!?" Zeke asks stunned.

"Yeah Maxon tell him what the fuck you did!" I exclaim with my anger coming back.

"America I told you to not get mad! Why must you be so stubborn?" Thats when I lose it.

"Stubborn! Are you serious! You know what I'm leaving. Yup I'm not taking anymore shit from you!" I say and fling some leftover rice to Maxon. I hear gasps but I don't care. I grab my backpack and walk out. I still have twenty minuets until I have music. I walk outside and sit on a nearby bench.

"You okay?" A male voice asks

"Leave me fucking alone Maxon!"

"It's not Maxon." I turn around and see Zeke.

"I'm sorry Zeke." I say and he sits beside me.

"Don't be sorry. So what are you doing out here?" He asks.

"Thinking like always." I say "I would ask the same to you but I'm guessing you just came after me"

"No, I came here to think to." He seems so sad, for a second he doesn't seem like the carefree, and funny Zeke I know.

"What's wrong?" I ask looking at him.

"Will you promise me you won't tell anyone?"

"I pinkie promise I won't tell anyone" and I take out my pinkie and he shakes it with his.

"Okay. Well I have this crush on Tate...but with all these guys staring at her I'm worried that she might like someone else." He seems so vulnerable right now. But I know that Tate likes Zeke. They are always together.

"Is that why you overeacted during science?" I ask giggling a bit.

"Overreact?! I did NOT overreact!" He exclaims and I laugh.

"Keep telling yourself that Zekey. Anyways, want me to ask her if she likes you?" He looks at me like he won a million dollers, even though he is rich.

"Would you seriously do that for me, Ames?" He asks and I smile.

"What are friends for?" I say and he hugs me

"God! I knew you'd be awesome!" He says. Ahh there's the silly Zeke I know.

"Thanks!... I think." I say as we let each other go. He checks his watch.

"We better get going. What class do you have?"

"Music! How about you?" We get up.

"Same!" And we walk inside.

"So do you play an instrument?" I ask

"Duh! Guitar and drums!" He says happily. "You?"

"Piano, violin, guitar, and flute" I say as we walk up the stairs.

"Wow!" He says and we walk into music class.

"Hello Lady America and Zeke." Says . Aka Amberly, the first lady.

"Hello Mrs. " I am cut off

"Please call me Amberly and don't worry about a curtsy or bow. Please take a seat."

"Okay. " we say and we take our seats. Zeke sits beside Tate and I sit between Kriss and Marlee. "Are you okay?" Kriss asks worried.

"Yeah I feel a bit better." I say and they both hug me. Mrs. Uh I mean Amberly is about to start class when Maxon walks in. "I'm sorry." He says and he takes a seat beside Marlee.

"Alright class. I want to have at least everyone come up and perform a song up here on the stage. Let's start shall we?" She says and I duck my head not wanting to be picked. Then her eyes land on me and I straighten up.

"Ah. Lady America? Will you like to start?" She asks and I nod.

"Good luck Ames." Kriss and Marlee say. I walk onto the stage and sit in front of the piano and start

(AN: I do not own the song. If you like it, it's called Let it Go by Demi Lovato. I know it's from Frozen but let's pretend America wrote it okay?)

I grab the guitar and sit on a stool and start.

"Let it go  
Let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go  
Let it go  
Turn my back and slam the door

The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
Not a footprint to be seen  
A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen  
The wind is howling like the swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried

Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good girl  
You always had to be  
Conceal, don't feel  
Don't let them know  
Well, now they know

Let it go  
Let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go  
Let it go  
Turn my back and slam the door  
And here I stand, and here I'll stay  
Let it go  
Let it go  
The cold never bothered me anyway

It's funny how some distance  
Makes everything seem small  
And the fears that once controlled me  
Can't get to me at all  
Up here in the cold thin air  
I finally can breathe  
I know I left a life behind but I'm too relieved to grieve

Let it go  
Let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go  
Let it go  
Turn my back and slam the door  
And here I stand  
And here I'll stay  
Let it go  
Let it go  
The cold never bothered me anyway

Standing frozen in the life I've chosen  
You won't find me, the past is all behind me  
Buried in the snow

Let it go  
Let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go  
Let it go  
Turn my back and slam the door  
And here I stand  
And here I'll stay  
Let it go  
Let it go  
The cold never bothered me anyway."

And I finish suddenly relizing that there was a class in front of me. They all appluad and stand up. Maxon just claps and stands up and smiles. I curtsy and walk to my seat. Amberly goes back on stage. "Oh my! That was wonderful Lady America! Did you write that?" She asks me.

"Yes, yes I did." I say with a proud smile.

After a couple more people perform its Maxon's turn. He grabs the same guitar I used. (AN: once again I dont own the song it's by Matchbox Twenty called Overjoy. But once again lets pretend Maxon wrote it.) Once Maxon starts he doesn't take his eyes off me.

"Feeling my hands start shaking  
Hearing your voice I'm overjoyed  
I'm sorry but i have no choice  
You're only getting better

Maybe you have your reasons  
Maybe you're scared you'll be let down  
Are you crying when there's no one around  
Then maybe

Maybe if you hold me baby  
Let me come over  
I will tell you secrets nobody knows  
I cannot overstate it  
I will be overjoyed

The smile on your face like summer  
The way that your hand keeps touching mine  
Let me be the one that make it right  
And maybe

Maybe let me hold you baby  
Let me come over  
I will tell you secrets nobody knows  
I cannot overstate it  
I will be overjoyed

And if you want, we'll share this life  
Anytime you need a friend I'm gonna be by your side  
When nobody understands you  
Well, I do

So maybe let me hold you baby  
Let me come over  
I will tell you secrets God only knows  
I cannot overstate it  
I will be overjoyed

Baby  
Let me come over  
I will tell you secrets nobody knows  
I cannot overstate it  
I will be overjoyed

Well, I will be overjoyed  
Well, I will be overjoyed"

And he stops. His eyes finally leave gives him a 'round of applaus and stand. He bows and walks to his seat. How does he do this? One second I just want him to leave me alone forever and the next I feel bad. Music class finishes and then we all leave. Maxon passes me a note I walk to my locker to get my spanish book. I read it.

I'll see you after detention in your dorm. I'm sorry for saying the things I said.

P.S. The song was for you darling. :)

~Maxon

I walk to spanish and Maxon sits beside me. I give him a note saying "Okay". Nothing interesting happens in spanish, and art. I'm so happy I have a free period and so I go to my dorm. Maxon had Law right now.

- Page Break!-

After finishing homework I hear a knock at the door. I open it and see Maxon. He looks stiff...almost like he is in pain.

"Hey. Come in." I say and we walk to the couch. I notice his hair is a bit messy. But why?

"Maxon are you okay?" I asked since he hasn't said a word. He looks at me with pure sadness in his face. Something is obviously wrong. He runs his hand through his hair.

"America...you know how in my song I said that I'll tell you secrets. Well you have to promise me to not tell a soul about this." He takes a black box from his jacket pocket and hands it to me. He takes my wrist and rushes me to the washroom. What is going on.

"Maxon what's" I am cut off as he takes his suit off and I see that his shirt is full of blood.

"Maxon I swear to God! If this is some kind of joke it isn't funny!" I say and he strips his shirt and tie off. I gasp as he yelps in pain. I open the black box. Its full of gauze and bandages and alchoal. I look back at him and I see his bear back full of scars and blood.

"Holy shit Maxon! "

"America. Just help me...clean...it...please" he says and I don't say anymore. I quickly clean the blood and bandage it up. After awhile he is fixed...well sort of.

"Maxon please tell me what happened?" I plead. As I help him to the living room.

"My...my father has been doing this to me since I was 13 and it would be punishment whenever I stepped out of line of in this case...got detention" this suddenly makes sense on why he doesn't swim anymore. But wait!

"You bastard! Why would you help me get out of detention if you knew this would happen! How could you!" I practically yell at him.

"Because I was worried that if you got detention my father might kick you out!" He yells back and I know he has a good reason. He is right, if I went I could possibly get kicked out.

"Oh God! I hate it when you're right!" I say and I start to cry. How could a father do this to his own son? I hugs me and I cry into his chest. We just stay like that until I calm down.

"Maxon it's late..." I say dissapointed because that mean he will have to go soon.

"Yeah I know but I don't want to leave you yet." He says with a smile.

"Can you stay the night? With me?" I ask not wanting to let him go.

"I guess. I will leave before your maids come then." He says. We are both clearly tired so we make our way to my room.

"Wait how will you sleep with bloodstained clothes?" I ask

"I guess I will just take them off. If you don't mind." He says

"It's okay." I say and I help him take his shirt off. He just keeps his dress pants on. I try not to stare at his abs. I put on some pj's and we crawl into bed. I cuddle up to him, wanting his comfort. He hugs me close and I feel his warmth. I lean my head on his bare chest.

"I was thinking...maybe one day I can teach you how to swim." He says

"What about your scars?" I ask

"Well when my father leaves and I'm in charge maybe I could close it for a day so it can just be you and me. How does that sound?" He asks

"Fun. But lets do it when you're healed okay?" I say

"Okay. Goodnight darling" he says and he gives me a kiss on my head.

"Goodnight Maxon" I say and we both fall asleep in each others arms.

**AWEEEEEEE! IMPORTANT: So I was thinking... Should I get a instagram account for this story? I mean like it would be fun right? Anyways tell me what you think.**

**~Dauntless!**


	20. The Guard Read AN please!

Chapter 20

**trismermaxcam: OMG I'm so dumb! I read your review wrong! I thought you ment to put a pic of the as a profile pic on the story! I'm super sorry! But I do love your idea and it reminds me of when Maxon said that the news always have something on him and his family!I forgot which chapter I wrote that in but yeah! Thanks for reviewing! Sorry again! Enjoy chapter 20.**

**HyperFLUFFY: well I PM you but lol sorry :) Enjoy chapter 20!**

**Guest: Really! :) I might get instagram then, because I know this story will be long. And I'm glad you love my story! thanks for reviewing! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Luv2read4reading: lol! I loved Uriah! I almost cried when he died! But I also like Zeke to! Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Also I'm sorry I noticed a few spelling mistakes in chapter 19. I fixed them on my Ipad but the internet on it went off and then I fixed it on my phone since I saved it but when I pressed save it didn't really save. Ugh technology! Once again sorry!**

**America's POV**

I wake up to the noise of my maids coming through the front door. Maxon's arms are no longer around me. (AN: for Elena. You said you were frustrated when she said he was like a brother well here LOL) He seems like the overprotective brother I never had.( AN: dying of laughter right now. *calms down* okay read on) Instead I had Kota. Maxon took detention and a whipping just to make sure I stay here, with him. Then I see a piece of paper beside me. I open it:

_Good morning darling. :)  
You look cute and funny when you sleep. Haha.  
I might not make it for science, I have to help receive and assign the new guards now :(.  
Thank you for helping me yesterday America, please don't tell anyone about it. Thanks.  
P.S. Your voice sounded beautiful yesterday during music. Sorry I didn't tell you before :)_

_~Maxon_

I stare at the note and smile like an idiot until my maids walk into my room holding another dress for me. It's a soft light blue lace bandeau skater dress with straps. They will never fail to surprise me.

"Oh my God! I love the lace!" I say as I touch the soft fabric. I take a bath and get ready and they put my makeup on. It's a light blue eye shadow with the regular light pink blush and lip gloss. I put on my dress, it stops above my knees. They curl my hair and put sapphire pins in it to match. I thank them and walk out. Maxon said that he will be late. I see a guard at my door. "Good morning" I say as I lock my door.

"Good morning Mer" the guard says and I freeze up. Aspen? My keys drop and I snap back to reality. I pick up my keys "what" I am cut off "Ames!" Someone says, Maxon I think. I turn around and see Maxon picking up my backpack for me.

"Hey Max" I try to act like nothing happened, like my ex isn't here.

"Hello. Shall we?" He asks with a big smile. I feel Aspen staring at me. I kiss Maxon on the lips and take his hand.

"We shall." I say and we walk away.

"What was that for?" He asks

"I am sorry for everything yesterday. " I say.

"Darling, let's forget about it." Maxon says

"Fine I'll try. I thought you had to be with the guards." I ask

"I finished earlier then I thought. Do you know that guard?" He asks me as I look back. I turn to him.

"Yes" Should I tell him? Should I say that the guard by my door is my ex boyfriend? But I don't want Aspen to lose his job. He and his family need it. "He lived on the same street as me." I say looking at Maxon. His face softens

"Maybe I should make him your permanent guard since you two know each other! It'll be great! It'll be like having a piece of home here!" I bite my tounge. But he is right I need something from home...and I want answers from that son of a bitch, Aspen.

"It's a great idea." I say as we enter the school. I hope this day is better than yesterday. I notice that I haven't told Maxon about my encounter with Celeste, and I don't plan onto. I don't want him to explode and do something stupid that will give him another whipping. He gives me my backpack and a kiss on the cheek.  
The first three periods go by quickly and we have Mrs. Silvia's class. Me and Maxon walk in hand in hand.

"Seriously! You are to curtsy or bow when you enter a room" she complains. The girls all curtsy and the boys bow.

"Much better. Okay class today we will be practicing the waltz!" She says excited and someone shouts "Whats wrong with twerking!?" We all laugh but stop when we see Silvia's death glare " Maxon I suggest you announce it now" she says. Announce what? I look at him and he smiles. He walks up in front of the class.

"Next Saturday we will have a ball. With the recent loss of students you will all be able to attend. But Mrs. Silvia will be the one to say if you are allowed to go. And you must be on your best behaviour, as the mayors from every state will also be attending. There will only be classical music playing so you must learn how to do ballroom dancing." He walks beside me.

"Thank you Maxon. The only way you will be able to attend, though, is if you pass this class. Please partner up with a with a lady, gentlemen." She says.

"Lady America? Will you like to be my partner?" Maxon asks me with a bow as he hold his hand out.

"I'd be honored to, Your Majesty" I say with a curtsy and we laugh. I take his hand and we walk to the center of the room. Silvia walks us through the steps but I still can't do it.

"Ow" Maxon says as I step on his foot with my heel.

"I'm sorry!" I say as I let him go.

"Don't worry. Don't think so much America. I'll help you" I put one hand on his shoulder and the other with his hand on an angle.

"Just look at me. Don't look down." He says. I look at him. Right foot back, side, together. Left foot up, side, together. After doing this 3 times we do half a box. Then Maxon spins me.

"You're doing amazing darling" he whispers.

"Thanks to you." I say as I spin again. We try waltzing in circles, it's easy after a while. I see Tate and Zeke waltzing around the room and they are just smiling at each other. They look perfect together. We practice this until the bell rings. I grab Maxon "Lunch!" I say and we grab our stuff and rush out hand in hand. We pick up a tray and het our lunch. We have lasagna, meat, and mashed potatoes. We sit down at our center table.

"I see you two are no longer mad at each other" Marlee says.

"Nope. It's all good now." I say as I eat

"So you told him about C" I cut Tate off. I told Tate everything after school when she came to visit me.

"Yes I said I'm sorry" and I give her a look and she continues eating.

"America? Tell me about what?" Maxon asks. I sigh.

"It's nothing!" I say and stuff my mouth with mashed potatoes.

"America! Tell me!" He insists.

"Thanks Tate. Maxon just promise me you won't explode and do something stupid. Please?" I put down my spoon and face him.

"Okay I promise, just tell me" I let out a sigh.

"After our fight. I went to my locker and Celeste saw our fight" Maxon tenses up once I say Celeste.

"She told me to admit to her that we aren't really dating. And she said that after that fiasco at the stairs you couldn't possibly still like me. And especially after knowing me for only three days." I finish. He just puts his head in his hands.

"And what did you say?" He probably already knows that I didn't go down without a fight.

"I said that... I said that we were dating and that you will never like a stupid, self-centered, bitch like her. And to leave me and you alone." I put my head down while I talk and I hear gasps. But they turn into laughs, including Maxon!

"God! I thought you slapped her or something! But a self-centered bitch? Jeez Ames! I couldn't have said it better myself" Maxon says as he hugs me. We separate.

"Wait! So none of you are mad?!" I am clearly confused.

"why would we be mad!? " Marlee says

"I don't know" I mutter. We go back to eating and talking. Its time for my next classes. They go by fast, next thing I know I go back to my dorm as I have a free period. I take me keys out of my backpack and hum a song. I had a pretty good day today. I put my key in my lock. "Did you have a good day Mer?" _He _asks and I shudder._ No! No America! You need answers! _I look up at those bright green eyes that I would see in our treehouse behind my house. "Yes I did. But it's already ruined" I say and walk into my dorm. _God! What do I do?_

_**IMPORTANT!**_

**Hey there my readers! Lol. I need a name 4 you guys! What should it be? And are you shipping Zeke and Tate yet? What should their ship name be? Anyways, I might not update tomorrow, or I will but not on the weekend cuz I need to finish my math homework for Monday :(. But I will try to make a Instagram account for this tomorrow. I will tell you guys what it is the next time I update!**

**~ Dauntless!**


	21. Instagram

**hey there my...still trying to find a name for you guys! Lol so Zeke's and Tate's ship name is ZATE! And I've created an Instagram Account for this! Its: CarolinaBoardingHighOfficial **

**Follow me! And any ideas for what I should do? Don't be afraid to PM me or say it in a review! :) I will try to update today! Thanks guys!**

**~Dauntless**


	22. Lets go swimming?

Chapter 22

**L****ol OKAY! Thank you dakotamo!**

**It's official! Hello my Darlings! Ahh yes! Darling it is!**

**Are any shipping Zate yet? I know some are! I am to!**

**dakotamo: Thanks for all your help! I hope you are happy with what I do with your ideas! And lol I would do that but they're going to be wearing ball gowns, so it would be hard. :) Okay PM me soon! :)Thanks for reviewing! Hope you like Chapter 21!**

**HyperFLUFFY: hmm a twerk off? XD okay! And I don't want you to cry! So I'll try not to :) Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy chapter 21!**

**milarion: Yes they are officially Zate! Thanks for the name :) Thanks for reviewing. Enjoy chapter 21!**

**freakinprincess: Lol don't you just love cliffy's? And he will...soon! And it will be romantic trust me! Thanks for reviewing. Enjoy the chapter!**

**ThenAllAtOnce: Lol! So happy you forgave me! :D and she will probably be thinking that for a while, just remember that another bitch (Aspen) is now in the picture. And for chapter 20 I uploaded that at like 1:30 am so lol yeah. Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy the chapter!**

**America's POV**

It's finally Saturday. Maxon didn't come yesterday. I am too afraid to go outside, because I know Aspen is there and I don't think I can look at him. At around 5 there is a knock at the door. "Darling! Its me Maxon!" I rush to the door.

"Come in" I say and close the door behind him.

"Good afternoon Ames" he says and I hug him.

"How are your...you know" He knows what I'm talking about and he pulls me in tighter.

"They are healed. And that's why I came here." I look up at him.

"Huh?"

"Don't you remember? You said when they are healed you would let me help teach you how to swim!" He says excited. I laugh.

"I just said that to make you shut up. But fine. What time?" We sit on the couch. That's when I notice that he is in swim shorts "Oh. Now?" I say

"Yuppies! I closed the pool for the day. My father left yesterday, I finished all the paperwork that was left for me. So what do you say?" He pleads. I smile.

"Just let me get ready." I get up and go to my room. I am about to close my door when Maxon is standing in front of it.

"What? You little perv! Go wait on the couch!" I laugh as he just walks in.

"Nah I wanna stay here"

"But!"

"Nope! I'm tired. Girls take forever to get ready! So I'll hide under the covers and sleep until your ready" he says as he goes under the covers of my bed. I can't even see his face.

"Well I don't take long but fine make yourself at home" I walk into the washroom, I trust him to not look. I grab the bathing suit that Kriss gave me. I close the door, of the washroom, half way. And I get ready.

**Maxon's POV**

I think I hear a door close and I put my head out of the covers. The covers smell like America...beautiful. I look at the door to the washroom and I see America taking her clothes off._ Maxon look away!_ A part of me says. She closes the door a bit more and I no longer can see her._ Maxon you're an idiot!_ I say to myself. She still has to get over her ex boyfriend! Although it seems as if she did, but she is probably hiding her feelings. To be honest it may be only like 5/6 days but I feel as if we've known each other forever. She walks out with a loose purple shirt and jean shorts.

"Okay you are probably the first girl that hasn't taken an eternity to get ready." I say

**America's POV**

"I told you! Lets go!" I say and he groans.

"But I'm soooooo comfy!" He says as he wraps the covers around him.

"Well as much as I'd rather stay here, you closed the pool for us so come on!" I start to push him off. He doesn't budge.

"What the fuck Maxon! Your so heavy!" I fall onto the bed.

"Haha! Ames I'm cold!" He whines. And he grabs me and pulls me under the covers.

"Ahh!" I yell as he warps his arms around me.

"Shh! The guard will think something is wrong" he warns as he cuddles up to me. I laugh at the thought of Aspen walking in to see us like this.

"Maxon we should go" I turn around to face him. All I see is that wonderful goofy smile of his.

"But I don't want to yet!" He whines as he pulls me closer. I wrap my arms around him and put my head in his chest. This feels so natural. I guess it's that brotherly feeling I feel towards him (AN: Yes, yes I just did that! *starts to die of laughter again*)

"Fine a couple minuets then we have to go" I look up at him.

"Deal" he says and he just pets my hair.

"Max, I'm not a dog!" He laughs

"Oops sorry!" He says and stops.

"How's your foot?" I ask

"After stepping on it with your heel? It's okay." He says with another laugh.

"That's what happens when you want to dance with someone with two left feet" I state.

"You don't have two left feel. You just need practice. After all, practice make perfect"

"Whatever. So how's your back?" I hold him tighter.

"It's okay Ames. Don't worry about me" I sit up.

"Don't worry!? Maxon that's something I have to worry about!" I say and look down. I can't let him take another whipping for me...not again!

"Okay! Fine. Just don't go crazy on being overprotective on me

"Maxon! I don't want you getting hurt! Especially for me. But I guess I won't have to be sooo overprotective, since your father is gone" He sits up next to me. I lean my head on his shoulder.

"You're right. He is gone, but he will be visiting often." I look up at him.

"Oh. I forgot."

"Don't worry. Come on let's go swim" he says as he gets up. I follow him and grab my towel. We walk out and once again I see Aspen. I can practically see how jealous he is of Maxon. But he _did _breakup with _me_. But I still can't help but feel bad on how much I am ignoring him. It breaks my heart a little. Maxon nods his head at Aspen. _He called you a self-centered bitch America! _I don't make eye contact with Aspen. I just keep walking with my arm around Maxon's.

**Okay I know! It's short! I'll try to update tomorrow if I finish my homework early (although I have like 30 math questions to do :.. If you haven't followed me on Instagram yet and you want to my account for this story is : carolinaboardinghighofficial**

**lol yes its long! Well bye for now! Hoped you liked the chapter.**


	23. Swimming!

Chapter 23

**Okay! My Instagram followers voted for I Want You by Andrew Allen for the song Maxon sings to America!**

**I would like to thank _dakotamo_, for helping me with this chapter!**

**And you guys were quite with chapter 21 o.o was it because it was short? I'm sorry! Well hopefully this makes up for it :) Happy reading!**

**Nicole115: Lol wait no more! Here! Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy this fluffy chapter!**

**America's POV**

Maxon takes a key out from his pocket and opens the door to the pool. He opens it for me.

"Ladies first," And he bows. I laugh at his gesture.

"Why thank you, Your Majesty," I joke. We walk in and the pool seems so calm. We place our things on some chairs and Maxon starts to take his shirt off. He has his back turned to me and I see the scars. There are at least 35 scars, probably more. They are healed, but I am still worried.

"Maxon! How many scars do you have!?" I touch his back gently. He slowly turns around.

"I don't know like 40?" He says it like it's no big deal.

"Maxon this is serious!" He just wraps me in his strong arms. I feel like I'm falling for him without even knowing it. (AN: Happy!? Lol she said it! No brotherly love...well for now. I think)

"Let's not talk about it right now Ames. Let's swim." He unwraps me. And I take my shirt and shorts off.

"You look stunning," He wraps me again in his arms from behind, and I laugh.

"Thanks. Should we get started?" I turn around in his arms. He laughs as he let's me go.

"We should. First things first. Jump into the pool!" He says as he runs to the edge of the pool and canon balls into the pool. I yell a little when the water splashes on me.

"God! I forgot how good it feels to swim!" He says as he just dives around and splashes me with the water.

"I bet! Stop Maxon! The water is cold!" I put my hands in front of me.

"Well get use to it Ames! You have to come in," he reaches his hand out. I look at him. His perfect honey blond hair is messy and wet. It looks cute. His abs and mucles clearly show without him trying. I take his hand and he pulls me in. I scream. He holds me above the water. It feels cold but good.

"Your doing perfect, Ames"

"I haven't even done anything yet," I suddenly feel eager to swim.

"Well you just jumped into pool," he laughs

"That's 'cause you pulled me in and held me above the water."

"Well can't I just be supportive!?" I laugh and hug him. Something feels different this time. Like something in the pit of my stomach is exploding kind of. Could it be...? No. Maybe? But...What if I really do -

"You think too much," he says and I look up to see him looking at me.

"I get that a lot," I let him go. For the next hour he teaches me how to move my arms, head, and legs. After a while I actually start to swim!

"I knew you could do it!" He exclaims as I swim to him.

"All thanks to you!" My arms suddenly go around his neck. He puts his arms around my waist.

"Well it was an honor," he says with a big smile. I notice that we both start leaning closer. I want this. We start kissing. I run a hand through his already messy hair, I pull him, after a minute of making out we pull apart for a breath. I quickly let him go.

"Um we should get going." I say awkwardly.

"Huh? Oh um yeah!" Our stuff is on the other side of the pool. "Wait! I'll race you to the other side of the pool!" He exclaims. I laugh.

"Okay!" I say and I steady myself at the edge, so does he. "Ready! Set!" I say

"GO!" He says and we start to swim. I am like a turtle compared to him. But I have an idea. I hold my breath and go under the water. I go up "MAXON!" I yell and hold my breath again and go under.

"AMERICA!" He yells and swims to me. I go up and grab him and push him under the water. I swim to the other side of the pool. I touch the edge. And within seconds, so does Maxon. He pulls me into his arms.

"Don't ever do that again! I was so scared!" He says breathless. I smile.

"I won! " I say as he lets me go. I jump up onto the edge of the pool and get out. There are stairs but this seems more fun. We grab our towels and dry ourselves off. I go to the change room and, well, change. I get out and clip my hair up. I sit on a long chair, and wait for Maxon. I think I feel something...something I can't describe! But it's only been a couple of days. He comes out fixing his belt. I get up and walk towards him, when an alarm sounds and I stop dead in my tracks. I look into his eyes, they are full of panic and worry, but he doesn't hesitate. He runs to me and grabs our things and we run to a safe room.

We don't make it to the main safe room but we make it to the nearest one. Maxon places our things on a cot and I notice how cold it is right now, I start shivering.

"I know it's cold here. Let me find some blankets." He runs to some safe and opens it. In there, there are some blankets and a first aid kit. He brings us a blanket. I lay on the cot and he lays down beside me and places the blanket on us. We wrap our arms around each other.

"I bet Celeste is probably freaking out without you there," I joke. He laughs.

"She is probably strangling Tate or someone," I laugh

"Omg! Tate! Tell me where Maxy is!" I mock and we laugh. Suddenly we hear something drop outside. I tense up.

"Don't worry, they wont find us." He assures me. I just hide my head on his chest.

"Do you think they can enter here?" I ask

"No, I don't think they want to kill or hurt anyone, but just make a point," he says.

"When will they leave?"

"Soon, I hope. America?" He seems worried or scared for some reason.

"What's wrong?" I look up to his warm brown eyes, they seem nervous.

"I was going to sing this to you after swimming but I bet that I will be having meetings with the advisors about the damage and attack." Sing?

"Sing? What do you mean?" He sits up a little and I watch him.

"I don't wanna wait for tomorrow cause tonight

I keep playing this over in my mind

I shoulda kissed you but I missed

Am I out of time

Because I never thought that you might leave me behind

And I'm hoping that I get one more try

I shoulda kissed you but I missed

Am I out of time

I never wanna be the one to say

How could I let you slip away

And I'm never gonna watch you fall apart

I shoulda told you from the start

And I'm late but now I'm running

Please wait for me I'm coming

Never gonna wait another day

I finally found the words to say

I want you _  
_

I want you

I want you

Cause when you look at me I know you feel it too

And your eyes keep telling me maybe there's room

You shoulda kissed me did you miss

That I wanted you ooh

And I never wanna be the one to say

How could I let you slip away

And I'm never gonna watch you fall apart

I shoulda told you from the start

And I'm late but now I'm running

Please wait for me I'm coming

Never gonna wait another day

I finally found the words to say

I want you

If you wait if you wait for me I'll finally say

What you mean what you mean to me ooh

Will you wait will you wait for me

Cause I'm on my way I'm on my way

Cause I don't wanna wait for tomorrow

Cause tonight I keep playing this over in my mind

I shoulda kissed you but I missed

Am I out of time

I never wanna be the one to say

How could I let you slip away

And I'm never gonna watch you fall apart

I shoulda told you from the start

And I'm late but now I'm running

Please wait for me I'm coming

Never gonna wait another day

I finally found the words to say

I want you _  
_

I want you

I want you"

I smile with every word he says. "Maxon, that was amazing" His voice was so soft and beautiful.

"Thanks. Well I guess what I'm trying to say is...America will you be my girlfriend? Like for real this time?" He asks and I stay there in shock.

**Done! Lol! What will she say!? :D review! Also I have to go back to school tomorrow :'( March Break is done! But I will be updating often! I hope. Hopefully at least 4 times a week. Follow me on Istagram if you haven't already! It's: carolinaboardinghighofficial**

**Also I have like 73 reviews! If I get 100 then I will do a 5000 worded chapter! :)**

**P.S. I think this is the first chapter with no swearing! O.O wow. **

**~Dauntless**


	24. Yes or No?

Chapter 24

**Hello there my Darlings! Sorry for not updating in a while! So much homework! Lol 102 reviews! Lol! You guys are cheaters! XD wel the next chapter will be 5000. Thanks!**

**Dakotamo: Omg! I'm so hapoy you liked it! Thanks for reviewing! Happy reading!**

**Nicole115: I'm so happy you love my story! And your welcome (for the shout outs!). And yeah I reread it and I didn't see one swear word! I was shocked! Well here is chapter 24! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest:Lol! I will try to update as much as I can! And enjoy the chapter! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest: Lol! Here is another chapter! Happy reading! And Thanks for reviewing!**

**Luv2read4reading: So many reviews from you! :) haha! And you are sooo lucky! I am watching Divergent a week after it comes out! Thanks for following me! Happy reading! And thanks for reviewing!**

**Readingdivergent: Thanks for your many reaviews! Lol! I see you must've been eager for the 5000 words? :D thanks for reviewing! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Guest mih: Thanks! And you will have to wait for it! But I promise it will be out soon! Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy the chapter!**

**freakinprincess: Here is another chapter! Thanks for loving my story! And Thanks I will try to do more pov's! :) Happy reading! And thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest:Sorry! Here's the update! Happy reading! And thanks for reviewing!**

**Maxon's POV**

I sing my song for her. Her blue icy eyes sparkle, I smile at her beauty. Will she say yes? Will she like me as much as I like her? She only has to say the word and I'll know.

**America's POV**

Should I say yes? Could I eventually LOVE him? Could I get over Aspen? Maxon makes me feel wanted and protected. I want Aspen to know that he lost me, that I am no longer his after his stupid and cruel way of a breakup. But I am, yet not sure about Maxon. But I know he will be always there for me, whether I say yes or no. Suddenly I hear something slam onto the floor, outside. I hide myself in Maxon's arms. He holds me tighter. I know my answer.

"It's going to be alright America" he whispers into my hair.

"Yes" I mumble into his shirt. He moves his head to look at me.

"Huh?" He obviously didn't hear me.

"Yes. I will be your girlfriend...for real" I say looking up at him. His face breaks into a huge smile, from ear to ear. I smile back. He hugs me again. I have decided to give him a chance. We stay in each other's arms until I realize...

"Maxon, my maids!" I start to panick. I get up and start to pace the small room. How could I be so self-centered?! "Shit! What if they are hurt! What if..." I could only think the worse. He quickly gets up and wraps the blanket around me.

"Darling, they will be fine there is a safe room in the basement for them" he says. I feel better but not as much. He holds me close to him to calm me down. After awhile we sit on the cot. Maxon kisses my forehead.

"Everything is fine" he whispers. But he is wrong, everything is not fine. There are rebels in the school, my wonderful maids could be hurt, and...Aspen fighting off the rebels! Suddenly the wall opens and Maxon, being the protective person he is, quickly stands in front of me.

"Who is it?" He asks and a guard walks in. Aspen. I let out a sigh of relief, he isn't dead.

"It is me Officer Leger. I came to check the safe rooms. The rebels have left." Maxon nods. He turns to me and takes my hand to help me up.

"Officer Leger, please take Lady America to her dorm." Maxon says turning to Aspen, again. Aspen nods his head in agreement. We walk near the door. I give Maxon a hug.

"Gardens at 8" he whispers into my hair. I pull away and tug my ear in agreement. Me and Maxon go our seperate ways. Me and Aspen walk in an awkward silence. But then he breaks it.

"I see you've moved on" He looks at me. He tried to hide his emotions, but I see hurt written all over his face. But why should I care?

"I had to," I look away from him, "especially after that bitch move you pulled. Like seriously Aspen! Is that what you call a breakup!?" I am slowly exploding.

"Mer, please quiet down," He sighs, "I was mad Mer. I didn't want you to just...leave." His tone is soft.

"But I told you that my mom made me sign up here for a scholarship." I reply

"Yeah, but you said you didn't stand a chance." We are almost at my dorm

"I know. But I didn't know I was good enough to get here." I whisper. People are starting to walk around.

"Well here is your dorm Lady America. Good day" He says as he turns on "guard mode." I roll my eyes. I am about to open the door when I hear my name.

"Ames!" I think it's Marlee. I turn around and see all my friends.

"Hey guys." I reply. Zeke and Cart come up to me and give me a hug.

"God! You had us worried sick Ames!" Carter says. I hug them back and laugh.

"Don't worry. I had Maxon with me." The girls start to hug me to and next thing you know we end up having a nice, big group hug.

"Oh really! Come on let's go inside!" Kriss says. I open the door to my dorm. We all file in and take our places on my couch.

"Sooooooo. Did our Loverb- shit! I mean Maxon! Yeah! Our Maxon! " Zeke hits Bre on the head.

"You fucking idiot!" Zeke yells. Now it all makes sense! They called him Loverboy because he likes me!

"Don't worry Zeke I understand now!" His mouth drops.

"What!"

"Yeah! It all makes sense now! 'Cause he asked me to be his girlfriend. Is that why you called him Loverboy? Because he liked me?" The girls squeal. The boys roll their eyes.

"OMG did you say yes!?" Tate asks. I nod me head with a huge smile. They start to squeal even more.

"Well, I guess you figured it all out." Carter says.

"YUPPIES" I say proudly. But how long has he liked me for? I decided not to ask.

"So I think we should review pur plans for the ball next Saturday" Kriss says.

"Sure! But I need to know something!" I say as serious as I can.

"What's wrong?"Bre asks.

"Who did Celeste strangle for answers, for me and Maxon not being in the main safe room?" I start to laugh and they join in to.

"First she went up to me and asked where you two were and when I said we didn't know she practically threw a tantrum!" Tate says.

"A tantrum! Seriously? God! I wish I was there!" I say. Geez! That girl has some serious issues.

"Omg yeah! A guard had to tell her to calm down!" Marlee says. We start to laugh.

"Okay guys back to buisness!" Carter yells after awhile. We all nod and start telling our plans.

-PAGE BREAK-

"HOLY SHIT!" I yell as I check my watch. We were all watching a movie and talking.

"Whats wrong Ames!" Marlee yells.

"It's 7:50! Shit! I have to go!" I say as I grab my flats.

"Okay see you later!" Zeke says.

"Wait! Shouldn't you guys be going? This is my dorm after all." I say

"Don't worry we will leave later. At least when this movie finishes." Kriss says and I nod.

"Hurry up and go Ames! Don't want to keep prince charming waiting!" Marlle says and I laugh. I run out.

"In a hurry Mer?" Aspen asks. I turn around and look him straight in the eye

"Yes. I have a date with Maxon" I say proudly and and rush to the gardens. I see Maxon waiting in front of the doors for me.

"Sorry I'm late" I say.

**Okay here is a little chapter! The next is 5000 words! So be patient guys! I've been way to busy to even write a word! Sorry!**

~Dauntless


	25. 5000 words!

Chapter 25

**Hey darlings! Here is the 5000 word chapter! Lets get started shall we?**

**Guest mih: Lol! Yeah you were first! Congrats! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Nicole115: You're welcome! ****Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Aspen's POV**

She runs off to see that piece of shit! But I know that soon she will be begging me to be with her.

**Maxon POV**

"Sorry I'm late" she says and I just wave it off and offer my arm to her. She smiles and takes it. We walk outside, instead of taking her to "our" bench I take her to a red velvet U shaped seat/bed.

"Am I suppose to crawl onto it?" I laugh and nod my head. Luckily she isn't wearing a dress, she is wearing a pair of jeans and a loose plaid shirt with a jean jacket. I offer my hand to help her onto the seat.

"Thanks" she says as she lays down. I crawl onto the seat and lay down beside her. She turns to me with those beautiful icy blue eyes.

"You've been awfully quiet. Is something wrong?" I smile at her concern for me.

"No. Just enjoying this moment." Her eyes sparkle a bit. I smile more.

"Oh. So how were the meetings?" She tries to hide her blush.

"Long and boring, like always. Luckily none of the students want to leave, at least not yet." I say. I slowly put my arm around her and she leans in closer.

"That's great. Were there any damages?" She seems so curious, I like that about her.

"A little, just some vases and tables and small things were broken in the fight." She shivers a bit in the cool air. I take the blanket I brought and put it over us.

"Were any of the guards hurt?"

"Only a few. But as I said before, those rebels just want to make a point, they don't want to harm us." I try ro reassure her.

"So no one died?"

"Nope. But lets not talk about that now." I say and she looks up at me with a smile.

"I found out that Celeste threw a tantrum in the safe room today!" She says enthusiastically. I start to laugh.

"So she didn't strangle anyone?" I say sad.

"No. Although I wish I was there to see her being told by a guard to calm down." We both laugh.

"Who'd she ask where we were?"

"Tate. She said they didn't know where we were and that's when she lost it." I laugh some more. Celeste always seemed to have an obsession with me, which creeps the shit out of me.

"So what did you do when you got back to your dorm?" I ask

"Well I was about to go in my dorm after that rebels left but then Marlee and everyone saw me and we ended up hanging out in my dorm, in fact they are most likely still there"

"I bet they are watching some scary movie." I say.

"Yeah me to. Well after talking for a bit we went through our plans for next saturday," she seems excited, "everything seems perfect!"

"Well with you guys planning it, I can only hope" I joke. She playfully pushes me.

"Rude! Just be grateful that we are all helping, and you don't have to do this by yourself!" I laugh a bit.

"Yeah I know. Thanks." I say. We spend the next hour watching the sun set and talking about random things. We really have fun until..

"Did you see that!?" Ames asks me worried.

"What's wrong! See what?" I look around quickly, are there rebels? Who is there?

"I think I saw a flash or something. I probably just imagined it." She tries to wave it off but I am concerned.

"Maybe we should go. Come" She cuts me off.

"Nooooooo. Two more minuets?" She begs. I give in.

"Fine. But I really think we should go." I say. But she just kisses me on the lips. We start to make out. In the middle of our little session I hear a click. Fuck! I quickly stop and pull away. I grab her wrist and help her get off the seat.

"What the f-" I cover her mouth quickly. I cover her in the blanket.

"Shh!" I whisper. She gives me a look. I help her run inside and place her behind the doors.

"The paparazzi are around the walls! Please show them the way out." I stay calm and the guards nod their heads and run outside.

"Shit!" I yell. Will I ever be left alone?

"Maxon what is going on!?" America says. I turn around and look her in the eyes.

"I'm sorry!" I practically yell. And I start to pace the room while putting my hand through my hair. I don't want her to be on every cover on every magazine in Illèa! And my father? He will most likely see the cover, I will be whipped for being so careless. She hugs me and I stop pacing.

"Maxon what's going on?" She pleads.

"You were right. There was a flash, I heard a click. I have a feeling it is the paparazzi." I feel ashamed of her face now having to be on every magazine. She looks up at me.

"You mean they caught us?" She is clearly surprised. I am about to answer her when the guards run in out of breath. They are holding a man with a camera.

"There were two sir. The other ran off. We are sorry," Says the tall guard, "but we caught him."

"It's alright men. The. Camera. Now!" I say to the man they are holding. I make sure I am in front of America.

"No." He simply says. I hate to be rude but I have to sometimes.

"Look you can either give me the camera now, or I will have you imprisoned for trespassing. Your choice!" I try to stay calm.

"Fine!" The man says as he throws the camera at me and I catch it.

"Thank you," I look at the guards, "take him out of here." I simply say and the guards walk away with the man. I turn around and see America staring at me.

"What did I do?" I ask

"Huh? Oh! I'm sorry! It's just I've never seen you "in action" before" she says with a smile. I laugh.

"And what did you think?" I hope she isn't scared of me.

"I thought it was cool." She simply says and I laugh.

"Cool?"

"Yuppies. Well let's go see if our friends are still watching that scary movie, shall we?" She asks and I offer her my arm. And we walk off.

"I'm sorry America," I look down, "I didn't want this to happen, I don't want them to tart bugging you because of me." She looks at me.

"Maxon, I said I'd be your girlfriend. And I don't care if Celeste or some paparazzi get in the way of you and I. As long as you stay you then I'm fine." I have met girls who only liked me for my money or my status, never one who liked me for the real me. Not the one who hides his feelings, but for the one who shows them. Not for one who acts his way through life but for the one who improvises or in other words, actually lives it. She likes me for the real me. This only makes me like her more.

"Ames I have never met someone who liked me for me."

"What about your friends?"

"I don't mean that I mean like-like. You know like you and I."

"Oh." Is all she says. Suddenly she stops and I realize we are at her dorm.

"On three?" She whispers. I nod my head and mouth "One. Two. Three." And we barge in and scare the shit out of them all.

"AHH!" They yell. We start to laugh hard and I remember the last time we did this to them. It wasn't that long ago.

"You weren't gone for long, what happened?" Kriss asks. America looks up at me, and I step forward.

"Well there was an encounter with the paparazzi. The guards found one but the other ran away." They gasp, but I knew this would happen one day!

"Oh my! Did they catch Ames!?" Mar Mar asks.

"I hope not, but I did hear a click or two and Ames saw a flash. I have the camera" I toss the camera to Brevin, so he can check for me.

"This one has three...of you two...you know...kissing" I blush and America just puts her head down and walks to take a seat on the couch, beside Marlee. I sit beside her.

"Delete them Bre." I say.

"Okay" he says. He tosses the camera at me, I catch it.

"When will people learn to NOT throw cameras around! They are fragile!" I exclaim. I guess it's because I like photography that I am protective with cameras.

"Well I guess you can add that camera to your collection." Carter jokes.

"Whatever." I say and Ames turns to me with her cheeks slightly pink from blushing.

"You have a collection?" She asks.

"Yeah. It's weird but yeah." She smiles.

"It's not weird,it's cool." She gives me a sincere smile.

"Thanks. Anyways, I hear you guys were going over the details for the ball, can I hear them?" I want to have everything ready for Saturday. It will be the first ball I throw myself, except I am not throwing it, my friends are. They tell me the colour schemes and music and everything. I think this will be a great ball!

"Wow! I think you guys make an amazing team!" I say

"You mean we, Max." Zeke corrects me. I laugh.

"Why we? If I am not doing anything."

"But you are throwing this thing." Zeke says.

"Yeah I guess.." I say, "So what do we do now?" They look at each other.

"We were thinking about hosting a battle of the bands contest in November! What do you think, your Highness!?" Bre asks me. They all smile and make puppy dog faces. This will be fun, what could go wrong?

"Sure! I mean it will be fun! I will run it over the advisors and then we can start planning," They all yell and jump up and down. I laugh at them.

**-Page Break!-**

**Aspen's POV**

At least 6 people come out of America's room.

"Bye!" They say as they walk off. Maxon is at the door. I listen.

"I...uh...better go," What a big excuse for a man! He can't even say bye,"goodnight America." But without any notice Mer pulls him into some huge make out session. He kicks the door closed behind him, as they stumble back in. Can this get any worse? Will she ever realize that I love her more that anything in the world?

**America's POV**

I pull him back into my room. His kisses are soft and tender. He kisses me as if I were the most fragile thing in the world, and I love that. We fall onto the couch. We pull apart and take a breath.

"Can you stay? I don't want to be alone today." I say. After everything that happened today, I don't think I can sleep.

"I'll stay, darling. Always." He huskily whispers. I wrap my arms around him. Suddenly I feel myself being lifted. I squeal like a little girl.

"Maxon!" I laugh. He plants a kiss on my forehead, as he laughs with me.

"You need you sleep princess, we have a big day tomorrow." Princess? And tomorrow is Sunday what will we do? He lays me on my bed, under the covers.

"Princess?" I put my arms up to hug him and he goes under the covers with me. I hug him.

"I don't know, you seem like a princess to me."

"But I am anything but." I say

"Well to me you are." He whispers in my ear. I blush.

"Okay my prince, what will we do tomorrow?" I ask.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." He pulls me closer to him. That's when I realize I am in jeans and a plaid shirt. And he is in a suit.

"Fine. You know, you should really leave some of your pj's here. You know, for whenever you want to stay over." I look up at him.

"For whenever I want to stay here? Do you mean for whenever you force me to stay here?" He caresses my cheek. I lean into his hand.

"You chose to stay with me, you could have said no." I move away to change into my pj's.

"Well maybe I wanted to stay with my girlfriend," He says matter-of-factly. I freeze when he says girlfriend. It seems unreal, "What are you doing?" I turn to him.

"Changing into my pj's" I state. I grab a loose T-shirt and sweats, "No peeking Schreve." I say as I close the door to the bathroom. I quickly change and walk out and lay in the bed. He wraps me in his arms quickly.

"Go to sleep, my prince." I joke.

"I am anything but a prince America, you and I both know that." He says with a kind smile. And I know he is talking about his scars.

"Well to me you are. Now sleep!" I demand. He laughs.

"Jeez! Demanding much!" I lay my head on his chest and he kisses my head.

"Goodnight Ames." He says.

"Goodnight Schreve." I say and I fall asleep.

**-Page break!-**

I hear little giggles. I slowly open my eyes and see Mary, Anne, and Lucy. I turn to see Maxon still holding me and sleeping. I pull the covers over my head in embarrassment. Maxon stirs awake.

"Huh?" He mumbles and I stay under the covers.

"Um... We are sorry Maxon. We were just leaving!" Lucy says, a bit nervous. I take my head put from the covers and look at Maxon. He laughs.

"Don't worry ladies. I was just about to leave." He gets up and whispers something to my maids. They giggle and nod. Maxon make his way to my bedroom door and turns to me and bows.

"I will see you at 1 Lady America. Good day ladies." He says and we leave. What just happened?

"So I guess I have to get up?" I say to my maids. They giggle a bit.

"Well it will take us awhile to pick an outfit for you today." Anne says. That's when I remember...

"God! Were any of you hurt yesterday from the attack!?" I exclaim as I jump out of bed. I hug them all.

"No, luckily we weren't. How about you America?" Mary says.

"I was fine. I was so worried for you three!" I let them go.

"Well we are fine. America it is 11 shall we get a bath ready for you?" Anne asks.

"Sure. But what did he tell you?" I ask.

"You will see soon."

**- page break!-**

At 12:30 I am ready to go. I am wearing a nice tied at the side, light blues plaid shirt, with skinny jeans and some cool brown leather with a dark brown lace, riding boots, with a cowgirl hat. That when it hits me!

"OMG we're going horseback riding!?" I squeal! I've always wanted to ride a horse!

"We aren't allowed to say America." Mary says with a smile telling me that I'm right.

"Okay. Um I think I hear a knock. I will get it." I run out of my room to the front door. I open it, I see Zeke and everyone. They are all wearing the same thing as me, kind of.

"So I was right! We are going horseback riding!" I yell and let them all in.

"Omg! I am so excited!" Marlee says. Kriss hugs me as she walks in.

"You have a cute guard." Tate says. I hear an "oh please!" From Zeke, I remember that he likes her.

"Haha! Come in!" We all settle onto the couch.

"I didn't know we were allowed out of the school." I say.

"We are. As long as we have a guard or two with us at all times." Kriss says.

"Ohhh." I say.

"So what are we gonna go for the concert in October?" Carter asks.

"Well me and Maxon are going to do a song together," I hear little "awe!" From the girls, "why don't we all pair up or something?" I continue.

"What do you mean Ames?" Bre asks.

"I mean maybe Zeke and Tate pair up and do a song, Carter and Marlee pair up, and Kriss and Brevin pair up. I think it would be fun!" I suggest. I see Zeke wink at me for pairing him up with Tate.

"I think our redhead is right!" Zeke says.

"Yeah! I think this would be fun!" Kriss says

"Yeah! Totally amazeballs!" Bre says. We all just stare at him.

"What. The. Fuck Bre?" Cart says.

"Seriously people?! None of you guys heard that? Wow." Bre exclaims.

"Uhhh... Anyways! I am totally in!" Marlee says.

"Totally in what?" Someone says. We all look at the door to see Maxon walking in.

"Sure Maxon you can come in." I say sarcastically.

"Thanks Ames!" He says with a smile.

"Well Ames had an amazing idea that since you two are doing the concert together that we should all pair up!" Tate explains.

"That's great! Wanna talk about it on our way to the ranch?" Maxon asks. He is also wearing a red plaid shirt, and jeans, with a cowboy hat, and cowboy boots.

"Are we going horseback riding!" I squeal! Again!

"Yuppies!" I turn serious.

"Maxon fucking Schreave! That is my word!" I state. They all laugh.

"Too bad I am now using it too!" He says. We all walk out and we follow Maxon outside.

-Page Break!-

"Really! You guys are fat!" I say as I try to find some space in our van, that will take us to the ranch.

"There are two guards up front and six seats and eight of us!" Carter explains.

"Well is there another van! 'Cause the other one holds the guards." I say.

"Well Ames, there is only one solution to this. Tate sits on my lap and you sit on Max's lap." Zeke says.

"Fine. Tate you go in first." I say and she hops into the back where Zeke is," Is this even l  
legal?" I ask.

"Nope!" Maxon says.

"But the windows are tinted and who is going to stop a van when guards are driving it?" Bre says.

"Fine. But if we get stopped me and Tay are gonna drop to the ground and hide behind the seats." I say.

"Don't worry Ames. Just hop in so we can go!" Carter says. I do so. Maxon puts his arms around my waist.

**-Page Break!-**

"Eek! Yay! Were here! Fuck yeah! OMG! Look at that white horse!" I act like a kid in a candy store!

"Jeez calm down redhead!" Bre says.

"Nooooo! Guys hurry up out of the van so we can go riding!" I yell. It is a huge ranch! There are at least 15 or more horses here and so many stables! After everyone is out Maxon leads us to a "house" kind of where we get our helmets.

"Just pick one and we can head out to see the horses." Maxon says. I grab a white helmet, that fits, and I walk to the door. We all walk out and I see a white horse coming up to me. At first I am a bit scared.

"Don't worry darling, she is only coming up to say hi. Just pet her you two will get along fine." Maxon says to me. Once the horse stops in front of me I pet her. She she immediately leans into my hand. I smile. Then I see Maxon setting a saddle on her.

"I can ride her?" I look at the horse.

"Well yeah. I mean why else are we here for?" Maxon laughs.

"Shut up and help me up!" I say. I go beside the horse.

"Whats her name?" I ask

"Maybelle. She is one of my favorites, actually she was my first horse." Maxon smiles at the precious memories he must have, "okay just put one leg over and jump!" He says. But I am smaller than the horse.

"Maxon, Maybelle is too high!" I say.

"Don't worry I'll pick you up!" He says. He lifts me up and I put my right leg over the saddle and sit, "perfect!" He exclaims.

"Thanks!" I grab Maybelle's reins. I turn around to see everyone on a horse and Maxon jumping onto his, his is a beautiful black horse! Suddenly Maxon hits my horse and Maybelle starts to run.

"WHAT THE FUCK MAXON!" I yell.

"Take control using the reins!" I hear him yell. I pull the reins hoping it would make her slow down, and it works.

"Good girl Maybelle!" I pet her hair.

**-Page Break-_ (Friday!)_**

"You little slut!" Celeste yells at me at my locker. Tate and Marlee and Zeke are beside me. I sigh and turn around. I have had a long and boring week! Maxon has been to busy with homework and meetings to come and visit.

"What do you want now Celeste?" I ask tiredly.

"Oh you little bitch!" She screeches," like you haven't seen the covers of the magazines?!" What is she talk...oh shit!

"What?" I try to act like I don't know. Then the bell rings signaling 5 minuets until classes. She throws something at me and walks away with two girls at her side. I pick up a magazine. I see a picture of me and Maxon kissing on the seat.

**_Ìllèa Weekly!_**

**_MAXON HAS A SECRET SOMEONE!_**_** Read all about this mysterious redhead that was caught making out with our own Maxon Schreve!**_

"Shit! But they can't possibly know it was you, can they?" Zeke says as he takes the magazine. I just stay there frozen.

"They can't! Maxon hid me and we ran inside!" I say.

"Let's talk about this later! We have classes." Tate warns. Marlee takes my arm and Zeke takes my bag.

"Can you put that magazine in my bag please?" I ask Zeke,

"Sure." He says and he quickly puts it in my bag. What information could they possibly have of me? The picture doesn't even show my face! Just Maxon's. Fuck! What if his father gets it? I can't just leave! We all walk into seventh period, art, Maxon isn't here. Suddenly he rushes in.

"I am sorry but I will need Tate, Kriss, America, Zeke, Marlee, Carter, and Brevin please." He says. We all get up and grab our things and head out with Maxon. Once we are away from the class Marlee speaks up.

"What do you need Maxon?" She asks.

"I need help setting up the ballroom for tomorrow. And you guys know where and how everything should go. I hope you have you notes!" He says with a smile. Je clearly doesn't know about the magazine.

"Uh my notes are in my dorm. I will go get them, Marlee come with me?" I ask. I give her a sad smile.

"Sure! We will meet you guys in the ballroom. See ya!" She takes my arm and we rush out the hall. We quickly get out of the school. I stop at a bench.

"Wait. I want to see the magazine" I unzip my bag and take it out. I zip my bag close again and continue walking with Marlee.

"What lies have they put in there?" Marlee says.

"I know right," I exclaim," okay it says page 24-27. Shit! That's a lot of pages!" I turn to page 24 quickly. We walk into the dorm building.

"Ames look up! I am scared you will bump into something!" Marlee exclaims. I hug the magazine so no one will see. We make it to my dorm quickly. I open my door and we rush in and sit on the couch.

"Okay read it!" I turn to page 24.

"What the fuck!? This whole page talks about Maxon and his family! So does page 25! Wait! Okay...WHAT THE HELL!" I scream!

"OMG! Whats wrong!" Marlee puts hand on my shoulder. How could they do this! This is disrespecting someones privacy! I look up at Marlee

"They recorded our conversation from Saturday!" I throw the magazine on the floor.

"No! Your joking right!?" Marlee retrieves the magazine, she flips through the pages.

"See for yourself!" I say.

"Shit!" She says.

"Pass it." I ask and she gives it to me. I read over our conversation. Luckily they didn't catch Maxon saying his meetings were long and boring, it just caught the ending of out conversation a bit. I turn to page 27 it reads:

**_MYSTERY RED-HEAD:_**

_"Our sources say that this red-head is most likely a daughter of the King and Queen of Spain, Princess Cecilia. Princess Cecilia is next in line for the throne, so we think that might just be the reason Maxon is with her..."_ I skip that part. Maxon would never use a person for wealth.

_"Lastly, others say that she is a third class girl. Which we highly doubt due to the fact that they were making out at Carolina Boarding High, a school only for first class people, or in other words, only for weathly students, and families..." _

I decide not to look at the rest of the paragraph.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!" I yell. Marlee comforts me, "Marlee they are saying Maxon could be using some princess! What is he going to do!?" I feel the tears threating to spill, would Maxon's father see this? Will this mean another whipping for him?

"America don't worry. Maxon always has a plan, he is always prepared. Just calm down and we can tell him later. Let's just get your notes and prepare the ballroom. Okay?" She pleads. I wipe the tears that have spilled.

"You're right..." I grab my notes off the counter.

"Ames, just put on a smile. He will know something is wrong if you don't." She takes my arm and we walk out. Just put on a smile America! I yell at myself. I take a deep breath as we reach the ballroom. Just put on I smile. I do so.

"Everything will be fine America." Marlee says as we enter. I gasp at the size of the ballroom. Everything is plain. I guess we better start.

"No! The curtains have gold accents! We talked about this Bre!" Kriss yells. I start to laugh.

"Woah! Whats going on!?" Marlee exclaims as she rushes over to Kriss and Bre.

"Bre says we shouldn't have gold accents! But Ames said that the colour scheme is baish!" Kriss exclaims. Bre puts his arms up in air.

"Oh my GOODNESS! I was just saying something! You don't have to go all fucking ninja on me or whatever! Jeez! Just put those stupid cut  
curtains up!" He says. I run up beside Bre.

"Um Bre wanna help me check the food?" I ask, "I think Krissy can handle the dècor, right Krissy?" And she gives me a big smile.

"Yeah. I'm sorry Bre for exploding on you, I just want this to be perfect!" She gives Bre a hug and me and Marlee look at each other.

"AWEEEEEE" we yell. They quickly pull apart.

"Well! Go help Ames!" Kriss exclaims and he awkwardly turns away to face me. I laugh and grab his arm. I go to the kitchens where the food is out for us to taste and check.

"Yay! Food!" I yell.

"Dude dial it down!...Holy shit! That smells AMAZING!" Bre says as he glides over to the food.

"Look whose talking!" I say and we dig in.

-Page Break!-

"I'm. So. Full." Bre says as he puts his head back.

"No kidding! We practically ate a 3 course meal!" I say

"Well at least we know the meat is good!" He smiles. I laugh a bit. I feel as if I am about to explode!

"I think the veal with cheese and rice and salad and baked potatoes is good for dinner. What do you think about dessert?" I ask.

"The chocolate cake was great! And that cream puff thingy!" He says looking at me.

"I agree! And it was a cream puff. And the vanilla or chocolate ice cream, as a side right?" I ask.

"Yeah, so they can have a choice." He gets up.

"Okay lets just tell the chef and we can go check on everyone else." I get up.

**-Page break-**

"Oh my! We leave for an hour and you guys are practically done! Wait! Bre weren't you going to do music with Zeke?!" I turn to him.

"I am but I finished the playlist with him, and Kriss asked me for help." He says.

"Oh ok. Lets go check on them!" We walk toward Marlee and Carter.

"No! That mayor goes here!" Marlee yells at Carter.

"Oops! Sorry Mar Mar!" Cart runs over to Marlee and fixes the names. Everything seems to be going perfect. Even the walls are now baish! I am excited for tomorrow! But I still wonder how I am going to tell Maxon about the magazine. But he did say to not worry if they publish it. It was bound to happen!

**5000 WORDS PEOPLE! Sorry it took long. I had so much homework these days! Well review! Please! Byeee my darlings!**

**~Dauntless!**


	26. Your Choice America

Chapter 26

**IMPORTANT! Okay my darlings in april I will not be able to update for a whole week! I know I'm crying to! This is because I (was held under my will by my super nice teacher) to go on the overnight trip! She literally begged me to go. There are like 19 people not going and if I didn't decide to give in and go it wouldv'e been cancelled, so being the amazing person I am I gave in and I am going. I gave her my forms and everything before I entered my class and she was all like "Are you going?" I said yes. Guys! She squealed like a little girl and jumped a bit. I was laughing and my friend jumped on me from behind. Almost dropped my stuff. She also squealed "Oh my God! Yay your going!" So I have to start packing and making sure I have everything ready. :(. I will be sneeking my phone in my luggage and my ipad so I can write the chapters in my notes. I will probably be in my cabin awake untill 1 am writing. Because they are sending us to sleep at like 9:15. I think that is all. Sorry guys! Well enjoy the chapter! Thanks!**

**Guest mih: Oops sorry! I will try to make her sound less whiney. :) Thanks for reviewing and reading!**

**Nicole115: haha! I know! I tried to make Aspen sound like that! :D Thanks for reviewing and reading!**

**AMrocks: haha! Loved all your reviews. I bet chapter 16 would be you favorite chapter. I think it was probably the most loved by my other readers! Lol! Thanks for reviewing and reading!**

**freakinprincess: They will be visiting soon! Just not so soon! :) Thanks for reviewing and reading!**

**fiairia(Guest): Thank you for your idea's! I put some of them in this chapter. Hope you like it! Thanks for reviewing and reading!**

Maxon's POV

"Holy shit! This place is amazing!" I practically yell. It is 9pm and this place is definitly ready for a ball! Everything they had planned came out perfect! I don't know what would I do without them.

"Thanks! I think we did...AMAZING!" Yells Kriss. We laugh.

"You guys definitly did amazing! I think the mayors will love it!" I exclaim.

"Thanks bro. I think we should get going, we have a big day tomorrow. Especially since we all passed Ms. Silvia's class!" Zeke says giving me a fist pump.

"I agree. Oh and the guards are going to be the ones escorting you here tomorrow. Be ready by 7." I see America staring at the ground. Something is clearly wrong, and I plan to find out. We all head out, but I go out last and so does she. We walk to the hallway and say our goodbyes. I know I should get some sleep since I've had meeting all day, but I want to know what bugs her. Once everyone leaves the hallway and she just turns around to leave to I grab her arm quickly.

"America, whats wrong?" She looks up at me.

"Come." Is all she says. She drags me to her room. I quickly follow, and stumble a bit a couple of times.

"Darling, whats wrong?" I plead as I stumble again. She just mumbles something that I can't hear. We stop in front of her dorm and she opens it quickly and we walk in. She runs over to the couch and picks something off the floor. She walks up to me.

"Here." She says as she hands me something...a magazine?

"What?" I stare at her.

"Just look at the cover." She stares at it. I look at the cover. It reads:

**MAXON HAS A SECRET SOMEONE! Read all about this mysterious redhead that was caught making out with our own Maxon Schreve!**

"How did you get this!" I fear that I am yelling. But I know it wasn't America who got this, someone gave it to her.

"Woah! First calm down!" She yells back. I start to pace the room and run my hand through my hair. I do this when I'm stressed or when I'm thinking. I turn to her.

"I'm sorry. I...I didn't mean to yell. But who gave this to you?" I ask more calmer now. She walks closer to me. She puts a hand my cheek and I lean in her soft hand.

"Promise me when I tell you, you won't...freak out or yell. Please?" She pleads. I look into her sparkly blue icy eyes. I kiss her and nod my head.

"I, Maxon Shreve, promise that I won't freak out or yell when you tell me..." I don't finish because I know why she would make me say this! "America! It was Celeste! Wasn't it!?" I start to pace the room again and run my hand through my hair.

"Well...yes." She says. I feel bad because I am probably scaring her. I hug her.

"Sorry for overeacting. I just hate it that she is bugging you," I suddenly think of something...someone who could fix this, "come!" I grab her hand and we rush out.

"Whats going on!?" She asks and she stumbles to keep up.

"You'll see." Is all I say as I keep running. We run through the halls and up some stairs. We stop at a great white door.

"Maxon-"

"Shh." I knock on the door. Twice. The knob turns and my mother comes out.

America's POV.

He drags me to see his mother? I stay silent.

"Mother, may we speak to you please? It's important." He says. He still has a grip on my hand. Amberly smiles, a bit worried.

"Of course, come in please." She motions us in. Maxon drags me in her room. There is a purple love seat and another seat, a desk, and a king sized bed. Maxon seats me on the love seat.

"What is the matter?" She asks as she sits in front of us. Maxon passes the magazine to her. I put my head down in embrassment. She looks it over.

"America, do not worry I already know you two are...an item. But you do realize popularity comes with thick skin, right?" She puts a hand on my shoulder. I look up at her.

"Pardon?" I don't understand what she is trying to tell me. She gives me a warm smile.

"I mean, you are now with Maxon right?" I stay in silence until I realize I am suppose to answer.

"Oh! Yes." I say. I see Maxon looking at me.

"America, he, his father, and I, we all have cameras following us. Even when we don't see them. You will have to be poised even if you think no one will see. But that is if you do 't want magazines to have you and Maxon on every cover in Ìllèa, or you and Maxon can just go with it. Your choice." She gives me another warm smile. What do I choose?

**One of my shortest chapters. I know! I'll try to update this weekend, kay? I am going to see Divergent this weekend! *freaks out!* lol on Sunday with my friend and my sister. :) review any ideas guys! They seriously do help!**

**-Dauntless!**


	27. Bitch!

Chapter 27

**Nicole115: Hope you like it xD! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Guest mih: Lol! You might hate me for this chapter tho XD Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Maxon's POV.**

"I guess I will try to be poised and not make a scene." America says with confidence. I smile brightly. I love her confidence.

"Okay. We will talk more later America, you must get some sleep. You to Maxon. Both of you have a big day tomorrow." My mother smiles at us. She has been my confident since day one. She was the first person I told that I actually might like America. She stayed by my side, and I couldn't be more grateful. I stand up and give a kiss on the cheek to my mother.

"You are right. America, shall we go?" I say. She gets up and curtsies in front of my mother. We both say goodbye and leave. I take her hand in mine while we walk.

"Thanks for sticking by me." I say. She looks up at me.

"Maxon I told you already, I chose to be your girlfriend. Even if it ment that we would have Celeste and some paparazzi in the way of us. I will only leave your side if you do something stupid." Her eyes sparkle again. I smile more.

"Thanks, and I don't plan on doing something stupid," I stop walking when we reach her dorm, "Goodnight darling." She kisses my cheek.

"Goodnight Maxon." She turns to leave. I walk to my dorm. I unlock the door and close it and change into a robe to take a shower.

-Page Break-

I walk out from my shower, in boxers, I am about to grab my pajamas when I see someone pushing me up against the wall and start to kiss me. I don't hesitate to push her away. Once I get a good look at this person I see Celeste in some lingerie. She pushes me harder against the wall. I move my head away.

"Lady Celeste! Get off!" I yell.

"Maxon, Maxon, Maxon. You know when I want something I get it." She says seductively. I push her away. And move away from the wall. I try to grab the clothes off my bed but she pushes me onto it. She jumps on me.

"Get off!" I yell.

"Maxon I know you never liked that stupid redhead, you are obviously just using her to make me jealous." She says between kisses. I keep moving my head away but it still won't work. She is in a position that I can't even get up.

"You are wrong! I really so like her! Now get off!" Where was my guard? That's when the door opens.

Celeste's POV

I have my pink robe on. I quickly walk to Maxon's dorm. If that little redhead bitch thinks she can just waltz in and take him away from me, then she is wrong! No one messes with Celeste Newsome! I see a guard in front of his door. I use to practice fighting and hitting people on that spot that will knock them unconscious. At least for a little while. I sneak up on him and elbow him on the temple. He immediately falls down to the floor.

"Weak." I mutter. I drag him behind a wall. As I touch the doorknob of the door, I hear the shower on. Great! I open the door, which was left unlocked. I hear the shower stop and I quickly close the door behind me and take my robe off and leave it on the floor.

America's POV.

I forgot the time we are to be ready for the ball, since we have to double-check everything. I don't want to bother my maids and Marlee is probably already sleeping. I bet Maxon is still up. I make my way to Maxon's room. I notice the door is a bit open. I decide to walk in. Biggest mistake of my life! I see Celeste in lingerie on top of Maxon, who is only in boxers, kissing each other.

"Maxon?" I shakily say. No tears. Not now! Celeste finally stops eating his face to look up at me. So does Maxon.

"America it's not what it-" I cut him off.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence! Trusting you was the biggest mistake of my life!" I yell. "Bitch!" I turn around and slam the stupid door. I furiously run to my room feeling the tears coming.

"Mer? Whats wrong?" Aspen asks as I get to my dorm.

"Like you care! Just leave me alone." I say and lock my door. I fall into bed and sob my heart out. I knew I shouldn't have trusted him so easily! America why must you be so stupid!? I end up crying myself to sleep.

-Page Break-

I wake up in the morning to the sound of my maids entering my room. I already know my eyes are still puffy. All three walk in gleefully and their smiles turn sad once they see me.

"Oh my! Lady America? Whats wrong?" Lucy asks.

"America," I correct her, "and I don't want to talk about it please." They nod their heads and show me my dress. It's an A Line Sweetheart Floor Length Sleeveless Beading with Sequins, and purple. The fabric is amazing.

"My goodness!" I exclaim, "It's a beautiful dress!"

"We are glad you like it." Mary says.

"What time should I be ready at?" I never got to ask Maxon yesterday because... The tears start to fall again. I feel weak and stupid for trusting him and crying over him.

"By 12 since you must check everything. Whats wrong dear?" Anne says as she touches my shoulder.

"I...it's nothing," I wipe my tears, "should we get started?"

-Page Break-

"Thanks ladies!" I exclaim as I check myself in the mirror.

"Your welcome America! You should get going." Anne says. I notice that Maxon still hasn't even come to visit me. I was most likely played by him.

"You are right. I will go check on Marlee. Thanks again!" I hug them all and run out.

"Mer..." Aspen whispers.

"What? I'm sorry for yelling at you yesterday." I say.

"Its ok. But are you okay?" He looks at me.

"No." I whisper and walk to Marlee's room.

"Hey!" Marlee exclaims as she opens the door.

"Hi." I mutter. She looks amazing in her dress. It's a yellow tulle ball gown with jeweled straps and an open back with a diamond belt.

"Whats wrong Ames?" She pulls me into her dorm.

"I caught Maxon kissing Celeste." I whisper. She looks at me.

"She obviously forced him. I don't really see the problem, you and I both know that she is bound to do that." I stare at her.

"They were in his room. Kissing. On the bed. Practically naked." I try to not cry because I don't want to ruin my maids hard work. Marlee stares back at me with her jaw dropped.

"You're...you're joking right!?" I shake my head and she sighs.

"That should be something Maxon should control! He could've pushed her off! God! I'm so sorry America," She gives me a hug, "you can cry, I can re-do your make up."

"It's okay I think I cried alot already. I'm fine. I just have to tell him I don't want to be his girlfriend anymore, and I don't want to talk to him. Easy right?" I say with a frown. She lets me go.

"It will be once I pound that idiot!" Marlee threatens. I smile.

"Who? Maxon or Celeste?" I say. She smiles too.

"I was hoping both?" We laugh. This is going to be a long day.

Okay before you guys start sharpening your knives and grabbing your pitchforks...*runs away!* I will probably update again today!

-Dauntless!


	28. The Ball Part One

Chapter 28

**freakinprincess: haha thanks! I'm always worried that I don't update fast enough, cuz I have school and homework (and I mean ALOT of homework) :D Thanks for reading my story and reviewing!**

**Guest: haha! I think she might just get what she deserves! XD Thanks for reading my story and reviewing!**

**Angry guest: Sorry! But I was very busy. Thanks for reading my story and reviewing!**

**ploiuiu: Glad you love it! Thanks for reading my story and reviewing!**

**Nicole115: Here is another chapter! Thanks for reading my story and reviewing!**

**AMrocks21: OMG I swear every time he was on the screen I fainted! Theo James is so...EEK! XD. I luv him! I loved the movie! And I agree the book was a bit better :) And thanks I will enjoy my trip (or at least try to) And I'm happy you also liked chapter 16! And I might watch it again when I get back from camp XD :D Thanks for reading my story and reviewing!**

**Maxon's POV**

After finally getting Celeste out of my room I know it is too late for me to see America. I know she will never forgive me but she has to understand that this was all a misunderstanding, right? I should get some sleep.

-Page Break-

"Thank you ladies." I say as, one of my maids, Samantha fixes my tie.

"You're welcome. Now hurry on, you are already late!" She says as she rushes me out the door. I jog to the ballroom. What do I say when I see America? I guess I will have to see.

I walk into the ballroom to see everyone checking things and the maids helping around. But I don't see the girl with the fiery red hair and icy blue eyes, America. I feel as if I have to race to her room and see her. But I know I can't right now. I am snapped out of my thought when I hear my name.

"Max!" Zeke and Bre yell, and I turn around.

"Yes?" I ask as I make my to them.

"The maids said that the mayors are on their way." Bre says.

"What! Okay is everything ready!?" I look around. I really am late.

"Yeah. Marlee and Ames already checked their things. They said they should be here when the others come." I nod. I guess Ames is mad.

"Okay. Well I will go and greet the mayors. Good luck guys!" I say as I run off with a maid to the doors.

**America's POV**

"Wow that was fast." I say as me and Mar Mar walk to her dorm.

"That is because we did a good job the first time." She jokes. I laugh

"When are the other students going?" I ask.

"Well it's 1 so the mayors should be here. The students have to be there by 1:15."

"So we have to go soon?" I suddenly feel as if the walls are closing in on me. My breathing goes heavy.

"Marlee You should get going to the ball. I will meet up with you later." I say quickly. She looks at me worried.

"Ames whats wrong!?" She places and hand on my shoulder.

"I'll see you later. Don't worry!" I say and run off to the one place I will be able to think. The gardens.

**Maxon's POV**

"Hello," I say to the last mayor coming in, "please enjoy yourself." He gives me a thanks with a nod and walks in.

"Max!" I turn to see Marlee walking over to me.

"Yes?"

"Ames ran off." She says. I look at her.

"Ran off? What are you talking about!?" I take her arm and lead her outside the ballroom.

"I don't know! She said she will see me later here. But she isn't here." I run a hand through my hair and start to pace the hallway. Where could she have-

"Go inside. I think I know where she is!" I say and start to run to the gardens.

**America's POV**

I see a bird flying over to me. It goes beside me on the bench.

"Came here to think too?" I say to it. It chirps.

"Actually I came here to check up on you." A voice says behind me. I tense up.

"I was talking to the bird." I say without looking at him. The bird chirps and flies away. Maxon settles himself on the bench beside me. I get up and make my way to a big tree.

"Ames..." He looks at me.

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. In fact, it wasn't what it looked like." I cut him off.

"Maxon, I don't care anymore. But that doesn't mean that I've forgiven you. In fact, I don't want to be your girlfriend anymore. Yes, I will stay by your side, but as a friend. Nothing more," I say as I walk over to him. He puts his head down. I put a hand on his shoulder," Maxon you should get going. We both should." He looks at me.

"I'm so" I cut him off again.

"We can talk about this another day. You should get going." I take my hand out for him.

"I guess you are right. Aren't you coming though? Or are you going to keep talking to the birds?" He jokes. I smile. He takes my hand and gets up.

"It was only one time. And I just want to stay here for a little. I'll see you in the ballroom." He nods.

"See you then. Will I be able to save you a dance?" He asks. I look at him.

"I don't know." I say.

"C'mon it will be a...friend dance." He smiles.

"A friend dance? Uh..sure." I say with a smile. I was scared he wouldn't agree with my decision of just being friends.

"See you later." He says as he walks off.

"See you." I say. I sit back on the bench to clear my head for a little. I get up and make my way to the ballroom.

**Another chapter! Haha. Please review! How do you think it was?**

**-Dauntless!**


	29. The Ball Part 2

Chapter 29

**AMrocks: omg I also did that during the book XD I would imagine me as Tris XD I took my friend with me to see the movie and when we went to the restrooms she was like "Holy shit who knew Dauntless people could be so badass! No wonder you love them so much. They have fucking YOLO written all over them!" I was laughing. Thanks for reviewing and reading! XD**

**Guest: Lol! I agree they do deserve a lifetime together! They will be together soon! And after the ball I will be doing more teen stuff ;) Thanks for reviewing and reading! XD**

**Nicole115: They will! But not so soon. :D Thanks for reviewing and reading! XD**

**freakinprincess (Guest): Lol! At least you thought it was sweet! And Celeste will get something around that. :D Thanks for reviewing and reading! XD**

**Maxon's POV**

How could I lose her? She won't even let me explain! I feel like breaking down. I wipe my face of emotions, and nod at the guards to open the doors to the ballroom. I am greeted by my mother.

"Maxon! I asked Marlee where you were she said you had to check on something." She puts a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"More like a someone. But don't worry everything is fine. I promise." I force a smile for her. But being the amazing mother she is, she doesn't believe my smile.

"We will talk later, Maxon." She gives me a quick kiss on the cheek and goes to make her rounds. I walk around trying to find Marlee or one of my friends.

"Maxon." Someone taps my shoulder. I turn around.

"Hello Lady Tate." I give her a bow and a look telling her that we have to do this.

"Huh? Ohhh! Hello Maxon." She gives me a curtsy.

"What do you need?" I ask.

"Oh nothing. Marlee and Ames want to know what you think of the Candy Table." I laugh.

"A Candy Table? Don't you think dessert is enough?" She laughs.

"Nope! Now, follow me." We make our way past the guests to a table with a white tablecloth with gold details. Maids are surrounding it and placing things.

"Yes, those are perfect! Thank you." Marlee says. I see America placing things too.

"What are you ladies doing?" I ask as I walk closer. America and Marlee turn around.

"Ames had an amazing idea! She wanted to do a Candy Table for the guests." Marlee exclaims. America just nods.

"I thought it would be nice." America adds.

"I agree. So what do you have?" I look over the table.

"Well we aren't done yet but the bags are already here. There are gums, chocolate things, gummies, hard candies, sour candies and yeah!" Ames says excited. This is actually a great idea.

"Its great! I've always wondered what this place would look like with sugar high Mayors and teens." I joke. We all laugh and they get back to work

"I will start dinner now ladies. If you need more time to set this up you may continue after dinner." I say.

"Eww we have to talk like that today? Ugh!" Marlee says with a pout.

"Don't worry its only for today...and future balls," I say with a smile,"and I wonder how you past 's class."

"Wow rude!" She exclaims.

"Whatever. Well let's go get ready to eat." I say.

**America's POV**

I'm happy that he took it well. I guess I wasn't thinking when I agreed to be his girlfriend.

"C'mon Tay and Ames. Lets go eat I'm hungry." Marlee says. I smell the food, and it smells AMAZING! I see Maxon getting up on the stage. He grabs a microphone.

"Hello, I would like to thank the mayors of Illèa for coming, and thank you fellow students for being on your best behaviour. I would like to start dinner, so please fond your place card and take your seat. The food is being served." He bows and gives Zeke the microphone and gets off the stage.

"Let's go to out seats, I put us altogether, except Maxon because he has to be with his mother." Marlee says. We sit at a big table. Zeke,Bre, and Carter join us.

"Hey ladies. You girls are looking stunning." Carter says. We say thanks.

"Cart." Zeke says. Carter turns to him.

"Yeah?" He asks.

"Stop drooling." Zeke says as he elbows him. Carter mutters,

"Bitch." We all laugh. I smell the food coming and I feel my stomach shake a bit. The maids come with our plates.

"Finally! Oops! I mean thank you!" I say quickly. The maids giggles a bit. They walk off and I grab my fork and start to eat pur three course meal.

~Page Break~

"Ames. That. Was. Amazing! Jeez! You are great when it comes to picking out food!" Zeke says. I laugh.

"Well food is my specialty." I joke. We talk some more and then Maxon walks over to us.

"Zeke, and Bre can you start the music?" Maxon asks.

"Sure thing Prince!" Bre says. Zeke, Bre, and Maxon excuse themselves. We watch them go onto the stage.

"We hope you all enjoyed the dinner and dessert. Now we can make our way onto the dance floor." Maxon announces. We look at each other.

"Marlee wanna dance?" Carter asks. Marlee looks at me and Tate. We push her off her chair.

"She'd love to! See ya!" Tate says. The walk off arm in arm.

"Omg! They look sooo cute together!" Tate says. Thats when I remember!

"Tate who do you like?" I ask softly. She looks at me with a big smile.

"Zeke. But I don't know if he likes me back. Do you by chance know?" She blushes a little. I look around.

"Tate, don't tell him I told you or he will kill me. But he likes you to!" She squeals with excitement.

"Ames don't joke around! Are you serious?" I smile and nod. She squeals and hugs me again.

"Tay. We are in a ball. Calm down." I whisper.

"Oops! Okay. But did he really say he liked me?!"

"Yes! I wouldn't lie to you Tay." I say with a smile. We talk some more when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around.

"Lady Ames may I have this 'friend dance'? " Maxon asks with his hand out for me.

"Friend dance?" Tay asks. I turn to her.

"I will tell you later." I say to her. She nods and I reluctantly take his hand and he take me to the middle of the dance floor.

"We need to talk." He says as he pulls me close to him and we waltz.

"There is nothing to talk about." I mutter. He looks at me.

"You won't even let me explain America." He says.

"But I said-" he cuts me off.

"America I don't care what you said. I wanna explain it." He is obviously mad.

"Fine. But I make no promises that I will actually listen." I say. He gives me a look.

"America you have to listen." He practically demands as he spins me.

"Just talk." He explains to me about when he got out of the shower she was there and she kissed him and all that.

"I am still not changing my mind." I say. He leans in.

"Then I will wait." He whispers. Our noses touch. I have an urge to tilt my head up. But I've made my decision, and the mayors are probably watching us.

"Don't waste your time Maxon." I say as the song ends and I walk off. I sit beside Tate as she talks to a classmate.

"Hey Tate." I say as she says bye to the girl she was talking to.

"Hey! So what happened?" She asks. I remembered that she doesn't know what happened between me and Maxon. I explain everything to her. She turns red with anger when I mention Celeste.

"That son of a-" I cut her off.

"Tay! We are in a ballroom." I warn.

"I'm sorry! Where is Marlee?" She asks me.

"Over there. Why?" I ask.

"Thanks." She says quickly and runs off. What is going on?

**Heyyy sorry for the wait! But there will be another part ;) Review what you think might happen!**

**P.S. OMG GUYS WE ARE ALMOST AT 10,000 READS! YAYAYAYAYYAAY To be honest I didn't think this story would go far. :) thanks soooooo much My Darlings! (#of reads 9,021!)**

**-Dauntless!**


	30. The Ball Part 3

Chapter 30

**Okay I am sooo sorry for not updating in a while! I had sooo much homework lately! And well me and my friend were sort of debating on what is worse. Well I'll tell you guys at the bottom. BTW she won.**

**Guest: Lol I can assure you she wont go back to that (and I quote) "that scum bucket aspen" lol! And you should write a fanfic! I would assure you I would read it! :) And I wont let your ship sink ;) Thanks for reviewing and reading!**

**AMrocks: Chu are right! Although I did make it obvious about Mar Mar and Tay. And my friend, she went to the bathroom once and then she had to go again and she whispered to me "after this can we go to the bathroom?" It was at the part when Al, Peter and someone else kidnap Tris. I sighed and agreed. I missed the part where Al kills himself! And lastly, I almost cried when you said my story was worthy of honor! :D 3 Thanks for reveiwing and reading!**

**Guest mih: Sorry if it was short, I wanted to give you guys something by the end of the day. Here is an update! Thanks for reveiwing and reading!**

**HyperFLUFFY: No she wont be singing this time. :) and sorry I hurt your heart 3 Thanks for reveiwing and reading!**

**Guest: They will be back together. Soon. Be patient. ;) Thanks for reveiwing and reading!**

**Nicole115: Lol. Yeah they will get back together...soon. Be patient. ;) Thanks for reveiwing and reading!**

**Maxon's POV**

Marlee and Tate rush over to me. I fear that something went wrong.

"What happened!?" I ask. They just give me a look. They obviously have something up their sleeve, they always do.

"Ames told me what happened." I look at her a bit confused because many things have happened. She sighs.

"About last night? With Celeste?" She says. I look away, ashamed

"Oh." Is all I can say.

"Don't worry Maxon. We have a plan, although it seems childish...is that okay?" Tate asks. I smile.

"Well I love childish. What is it?" They smile and tell me the plan. I laugh at the end.

"So what do you think?" Marlee asks.

"Get the others on the plan and find the scissors." I say with a big smile. We all walk in different directions.

**America's POV**

I've danced with 2 mayors and a couple of students. I've also been doing a good job at avoiding Celeste. I am talking with Kriss and Tate at our table. Kriss gets up to dance with some guy. I turn to Tate.

"So have you danced with Zeke yet?" I ask. She puts her head down.

"No I haven't. Maybe he doesn't like me Ames." I look at her.

"Yes he does. I will be right back." I get up and make my way to the stage. Bre and Zeke are talking while putting the music.

"Zeke!" I yell over the music so he can hear me. They wave and I wave back and point at Zeke. I motion him to come down. He nods. He walks down the stairs and stands in front of me.

"What's wrong Ames?" He asks.

"You! Go dance with Tay, I found out that she likes you. So go make your move." I say with a smile. His eyes widen.

"Your not joking?" He asks.

"Why does everyone think that!? No I'm not joking. Now go." He pulls me into a hug.

"I owe you one Red." He says as he releases me.

"It was nothing. Now go." I smile. He nods and walks away. I grab his hand.

"What?" He says. I fix his tie.

"Better. Now you may go." He smiles again and leaves. I watch him ask Tay for a dance, she accepts. And they make their way to the center of the dance floor. I lean a bit on the wall.

"They make quite the couple." Maxon says as he also leans on the wall a bit.

"Yes they do. Well I better go get Marlee and Kriss to announce that the Candy Table is now open. Bye." I say and walk away to find Marlee and Kriss.  
I find Marlee, Kriss, and Carter by a wall talking. I wave to them as I approach them.

"Hey Red!" Carter says.

"Hey! Is it okay if I borrow these two for a second? Just to announce that the Candy table is now open." I explain. He nods and smiles.

"Sure! I'm going to stay here." Carter walks off and we walk to the stage.

"So do we just announce that the Candy Table is ready to pig out on?" Kriss asks. I laugh.

"Exactly! You girls will do fine. Now get up there." I motion to the stairs and they nod. Bre hands them each a microphone.

"Hello Mayors of Illèa and fellow students. May we please have your attention." Kriss starts. Everyone turns to them and quiets down. They both curtsy and continue.

"We would just like to announce that the Candy Table is now open." Marlee says.

"The maids will be there to help you. Thank you. Have a great night!" Kriss concludes. They both bow again and give the microphones back and meet me by the stairs.

"Great job girls!" I say. Marlee smiles and runs off. Kriss takes my arm and takes me somewhere else. Once again I think, what's going on?

"Thanks Ames!" Kriss says. We go where Carter was, he is talking to Maxon.

"Hey Red." Carter says...again.

"Hey. So whats up with Marlee?" I ask. Carter frowns. He leans into Maxon and whispers something to her.

"No." Maxon says with a smile. Carter rolls his eyes. He turns to Kriss.

"Wanna dance Krissy?" Kriss accepts and they walk off.

"Maxon what's going on?" I ask again. He chuckles

"Nothing dear." He says.

"You are sooooo lucky I can't swear right now." I say. He offers me his hand.

"Wanna dance?" I guess it would be alright. I take his hand.

"Sure." We walk off to the middle of the dance floor.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" He asks. I sigh.

"Can't you just say 'are you having fun?' Because that would seem more you." I say with a smile.

"You have no idea how much I hate this." We laugh a bit.

"Yeah I can tell. So seriously what's up with all this weirdness going on between all of us? Like Marlee just ran off." He smiles a bit more.

"You'll see dear." He says.

"So lucky." I mutter. We stay in a comfortable silence until I am pushed from Maxon's grasp. A pair of arms catch me. Zeke.

"Hey Maxy! We didn't get a chance to dance today! Why don't we do that now!?" Celeste asks. She drapes herself onto Maxon. I fix my dress.

"Thanks Zeke." I say. He nods.

"Well I did owe you." He says. I smile.

"Yes, we haven't gotten the chance to dance today Celeste. I guess I have time now." Maxon says. With a hint of sarcasm in his voice. What is fucking going on!?

"Lets go Zeke." I am annoyed at the fact that Maxon didn't stand up for me. I turn to walk off but Zeke grabs my arms and turns me around to watch them.

"Zeke let go!" He leans over a bit.

"Just watch." He whispers. I roll my eyes. Then I see Marlee giving someone a thumbs up.

"Are you guys trying to torture me or something?" I whisper to Zeke.

"Not at all. Just trust me." Zeke whispers back. I see Tate walk over to Celeste and Maxon.

"Hello Maxon. Sorry to intrude." She says. Celeste rolls her eyes.

"What is the matter?" Maxon asks with a smile.

"Oh nothing I just need Celeste for a moment. To fix her hair." Celeste turns to Tate and that is when I see some neon pink...chewed piece of gum, I believe. I start to laugh a bit. Celeste pats her hair and misses the gum.

"What are you talking about?" Celeste asks Tate.

"I believe you have something in your hair Lady Celeste." Maxon says trying to not laugh. Celeste touches her hair again and her hand softly lands on top of the piece of gum. Her face is priceless at this point.

"You son of a-" She is cut off.

"Lady Celeste, unless if you want to be kicked out then I suggest you not finish that sentence." Maxon boldly says. I giggle a bit. Celeste turns to me and I quickly stop.

"You think this is funny? Eh 'Ames'?" She does finger quotations on Ames. I step forward and smile and fold my arms.

"Actually I do. I would like to see you take it out of your hair." She gives me the evil eye. Maxon steps beside me.

"Actually I have some scissors. Marlee may I have them?" Maxon asks. Marlee passes him a pair of scissors. Maxon hold it out to Celeste. She looks at them horrified

"You mean I would have to...ugh! I am so leaving! Angie! Izzy!" Celeste calls two girls. They quickly come and walk off with her. I look around, no one is paying attention to us, luckily.

"Well lets dance!" Maxon says as he takes my hand and we dance another waltz. The night is clearing up. For all of us.

**Bam! Did my darlings like the ending!? Haha so me and my friend were debating on which is worse: getting gum in your hair? Or slipping on gum balls that fell on the floor?  
I thought that Celeste falls on them and dies. But there would be no story if that happens xD and the gum was funny and childish so yeah! Well one more week and I'm off my darlings :( Well PLEASEEE review! Thanks my darlings!**

**~Dauntless!**


	31. Mini Putting?

Chapter 31

**AMrocks: omg lol xD I would've stared at you like that too. If my friend gagged during his scenes I would've thrown her out of the theater! Haha! And in state of being able to achieve honors o.o damn it can't be that good!? Well thanks for reviewing and reading!**

**Fiairia(Guest): hmmm very true! And I was going to include her but I already have enough drama going on here lol. Well thanks for reviewing and reading!**

**MaxonisMine(Guest): first of all: Maxon is mine xD! And secondly you're welcome! I hate Aspen anyways. And I will try to update more often ;) They will get back together...soon. Not really soon...but soon! I know I didn't make sense o.e lol. But yeah they will get back together eventually! And omg I am soo happy chu like my story! xDWell thanks for reviewing and reading!**

**ElieenAbbey: yeah everyone is upset about that! Lol! I guess it just my little way of torturing you amazing readers! And I'm glad you like my story! Well thanks for reveiwing and reading!**

**luv2read4reading: yeah I didn't understand your review. Could you explain? Well thanks for reviewing and reading!**

**Guest mih: Hiya! Well thanks for reviewing and reading!**

**America's POV**

"What a night." Marlee says tiredly. It is probably 12 already. Finally the guests are ready to leave after Maxon made his announcement thanking everyone for coming.

"I know right. Let's get going. Or are you gonna sleep with Carter?" I joke. She playfully pushes me. We laugh.

"Shut up. Let's go." All our friends, besides Maxon, have already left. We make our way to Maxon, who is saying his goodbyes to the mayors. We wait by him as the last mayor leaves.

"Hope you ladies had a great time." He says to us. Amberly is at the other doors to say her goodbyes. So it is only us three in here with maids walking about.

"Yeah we did! Especially the part when Celeste saw the scissors!" Mar Mar says. I laugh remembering her horrified expression.

"Yeah that was priceless!" I exclaim.

"I agree" Maxon says.

**-Page breakyyyyyy-**

I yawn and stretch my legs and arms. Last night I told my maids to take the day off because I am perfectly capable of getting ready and doing my own bed. I check my radio on my night table. 11:30. Damn. I decide I better get up and moving. I get out of bed and grab a robe and go take a shower. I get out and change into black yoga pants with a pink T-shirt with a white sweatshirt on top. I dry my hair and flop onto the couch.

"So what do I do now?" I ask myself. Then there is knock at the door. I rush over to it.

"Who is it!?" I put a hand on the handle.

"Who do you think!? It's us!" I hear Zeke's voice. I laugh.

"More info please." I joke. They pound on the door. I laugh some more.

"Bitch! We just wanna watch a movie or do something else!" Cart says.

"It's only 12:30 though." I say behind the door. Someone knocks again.

"Anytime is movie time Red!" Bre says.

"Isn't it anytime is pizza time?" I say.

"Same shit! Now open the dang door!" Zeke says.

"Where are the girls?!" I ask.

"We're here!" They all say.

"Ohh I didn't even hear you girls! " I laugh.

"Well you girls can braid each others hair when you open the door!" Bre says.

"Ames just open the door!" Maxon says laughing "people are staring!" I laugh some more and unlock the door. The barge in.

"Well then." I mutter.

"Okay so we have two options! We either watch this movie or go to a nearby glow in the dark mini putting!" Maxon says. We all scream "MINI PUT!"

"Okay well we all have our stuff so we can go in a little." Maxon says. He goes to the kitchen to make a call to arrange a van for us. I flop onto the couch, laying on top of the three boys legs. They all laugh.

"Red your heavy!" Bre exclaims. I look at him.

"What the fuck!? I am laying on top of your legs! " he laughs.

"Still!"

"Whatever. I've never been mini putting." I confess. They look at me as if I had five heads!

"What." Zeke says.

"The." Bre says.

"Fuck!" Carter exclaims.

"Did you guys plan that!?" I ask laughing.

"We always plan ahead Red." Carter jokes.

"Yes. But seriously? You've never been mini putting!?" Zeke asks. I shake my head again. His eyes widen. Next thing I know he pushes me and I fall onto the carpet. Luckily the carpet is the furry one.

"Dude! Was that seriously necessary!?" I exclaim. The girls start to laugh. Tate comes over and holds her hand out.

"Nah I'm fine. Lucky for me the carpet is comfy." She laughs and sits back down.

"Don't worry he did that to all of us at some point." Kriss says.

"I see." I get up and sit on the other side of the couch beside Marlee.

"So you just pushed me 'cause I never went mini putting!?" I ask Zeke. He smiles boldly and nods.

"Bitch." I mutter. Maxon walks out of the kitchen

"Okay thank you sir. Yes. See you then." He says on the phone. He puts his phone in his pocket.

"We have twenty minuets." He says as he flops onto the couch beside Carter.

"Why don't we get going?" I suggest. They all nod except Maxon.

"I just sat down!" He whines. Everyone gets up. He lays on the couch, we all laugh. Carter goes over to him.

"Come on Prince." He picks Maxon up and tosses him on his shoulder.

"What the fuck Carter!" Maxon screams. The way Maxon was thrown onto his shoulder makes Maxon look like some rag doll. I laugh so much at them I fall onto the couch holding onto my side.

"Oh...oww...omg! ...stop!...so...funny!" I try to say something but I keep on laughing. Keep laughing for a little. I see someone come out of the kitchen. Bre. He throws some cold water on my face. I stop laughing a bit.

"Better?" He asks. I roll my eyes. I see Carter still carrying Maxon. I smile. Push everyone out of my dorm and lock the door of my dorm behind me.

**-Page Break-**

We finally make it to the Mini Put place. We grab our stuff and go into the glow in the dark part of the place. They start to play Starships in the room. We all start dancing and singing.

"Why don't we start?" Maxon suggests, interrupting our little session.

"Great! But I will probably suck at this." I warn. Then I notice...

"Holy shit! My sweatshirt is glowing! This looks soo cool!" I start to laugh at myself. They laugh too

"Don't worry just try. Here I'll go first." Maxon says while laughing. He goes up and puts his ball on the starting line. He hits the ball with the stick softly. The first ones are always easy so his went straight.

"Fuck yeah!" He exclaims. He puts his score on his paper. He motions me to go. I step up and do the same as he did. I put the ball on the starting line and hit it softly. It goes in. I start to jump up and down.

"Fuck yeah!" I practically scream. They all give me high fives.

"Not bad Red, not bad." Zeke jokes. I put my hands on my hips

"Not bad? It was amazing!" I joke back. He puts an arm around my shoulder and hugs me. We continue playing the 18 holes.

**-Page Breakyyyyy-**

"Okay so I won! Fuck yeah you bitches! I'm first!" Zeke yells. Carter hits him and looks at our scores.

"Okay first is Zeke then Maxon then Krissy, Tate, then Ames, me, Marlee, and Bre. Bre you suck!" Carter finishes.

"Whatever. So milkshakes on Zeke since he was first!?" Bre yells. Zeke sighs.

"Fine!" He says. We do a little group hug and go to some milkshake bar.

**Just a little chapter before I go to sleep. Sorry if it isn't much but I wanted to do something for you guys! :D review pleaseee! Thanks my darlings!**

**P.S. We are at 9,929 reads! You my darlings are the greatest readers EVER!**

**-Dauntless!**


End file.
